


Die Prophezeiung der Fünf

by ElemenyJohnson, Layanara, Lyllien, MedusaSterling



Series: The Circle [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fantasy, Insanity, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Romance, Slow Burn, except without the Demons, very slow - most of the romance is in part 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElemenyJohnson/pseuds/ElemenyJohnson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layanara/pseuds/Layanara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyllien/pseuds/Lyllien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: Der nebelverhangenen Insel Avalon und damit dem daraufbefindlichen Königreich Elysea droht Gefahr. Langsam stirbt das Land der Engel und nicht einmal derart mächtige Engel wie Königin Morgana und ihre Ritter können es aufhalten. Letzte Hoffnung bietet die Prophezeiung der Fünf. Demnach sollen fünf Mädchen geboren werden, die über die fünf großen Mächte ( Terra - Erde, Aer - Luft, Ignis - Feuer, Aqua - Wasser, Spiritus - Geist) gebieten und besondere Gaben haben, die gemeinsam stark genug sind, Avalon und damit auch Elysea und alle Engel, zu retten. Dazu müssen sie fünf gefährliche Prüfungen bestehen. Geleitet dabei nur von einem Kinderreim...





	1. Preface: Die Fünf

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht Beta-gelesen. Jedes der Mädchen wird von einem anderen Autor geschrieben.

**Taucht ein in eine Welt voller Magie, übernatürlicher Wesen, Dramatik und Romantik.**  
**Eine Welt der edlen Ritter, schönen Maiden und gefährlichen Prüfungen...**  
  
...und dann sind da noch unsere fünf Heldinnen.  
Fünf Mädchen, dazu auserwählt ihre Welt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren.  
Frisch auf der Erde steht ihnen also nicht nur ein Kulturschock bevor, auch die Verantwortung sitzt ihnen im Nacken.  
Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit dem Leben und der Liebe...  
  
Begleitet Osara, Lita, Julea, Mabana und Samina auf ihrem Weg von Mädchen, kaum mehr als Kinder, zu wahren Heldinnen.

 

 

**_Erde_ **

****Tugend:**  **Bescheidenheit  
**Fähigkeit:**  Heilen  
**Symbol:**  Blüte  
**Wesen:** Einhorn  
  
**Erwählte:** Osara Nicea  
**Geburtstag:**  Ostara  
**Alter:**  18 **  
******Aussehen:****  etwa taillenlanges, goldblondes Haar, helle Haut, grünblaue Augen, große weiß gefiederte Schwingen

 

**_Feuer_ **

****Tugend:**  **Mut  
**Fähigkeit:**  In Herzen sehen  
**Symbol:**  Sonne  
**Wesen:**  Phönix  
  
**Erwählte:**  Lita Leonidas  
**Geburtstag:**  Litha  
**Alter:**  18 **  
**Aussehen:****  tiefrotes Haar bis zum Ende der Schulterblätter, goldbronzener Hautton, rotbraune Augen, große weiß gefiederte Schwingen

 

**_Luft_ **

****Tugend:**  **Freiheit  
**Fähigkeit:**  Traumwandeln  
**Symbol:**  Triskele  
**Wesen:**  Drache  
  
**Erwählte:**  Mabana Ventira  
**Geburtstag:**  Mabon  
**Alter:**  17 **  
**Aussehen:****  dunkelbraunes, taillenlanges Haar, leicht asiatisches Aussehen, leicht gebräunte Haut, hellblaue Augen, große weiß gefiederte Schwingen

 

**_Wasser_ **

****Tugend:**  **Weisheit  
**Fähigkeit:**  Telepathie/Gedankenlesen  
**Symbol:**  Muschel  
**Wesen:**  Kappa  
  
**Erwählte:** Julea Aquiva  
**Geburtstag:**  Jul **  
**Alter:**  **17 **  
**Aussehen:****  schwarze, fast hüftlange Haare mit leichtem Blauschimmer, dunkelblaue Augen, helle Haut, große weiß gefiederte Schwingen

 

**_Geist_ **

****Tugend:**  **Ruhe  
**Fähigkeit:**  Seelen spüren/beherrschen  
**Symbol:**  Dreifach-Mond  
**Wesen:**  Sphinx  
  
**Name:** Samina Spiritea **  
**Geburtstag:**  **Samhain  **  
**Alter:**  **17  
****Aussehen:****  etwas über hüftlange, silberne Haare, silberne Augen, schneeig-blasse Haut, fast weiß, große weiß gefiederte Schwingen

 


	2. Prolog

Betrübt ließ die Frau den Blick über das Land wandern. Leise raschelten die Federn ihrer Flügel im Wind, der den feinen Geruch des Todes zu ihr trug. Das Land starb. Ihr Königreich würde zerfallen, wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte. „Mylady“, kam es von der Türe. „Ja?“ Ein Diener trat ein. „Die Ritter, die Ihr aussandtet sind zurück“ „Schick sie rein“, meinte die Frau müde und hob ihr schlafendes Baby aus der Krippe. Fünf Ritter betraten den Raum. Vor ihr gingen sie auf die Knie, ihre Flügel raschelten in der Brise. „Meine Königin, wir bringen keine frohe Kunde. Noch immer sind die Fünf nicht geboren.“ Die Königin seufzte. „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Das Land hätte längst reagieren müssen, wenn sie aufgetaucht wären. Also bleibt uns wieder bloß die Hoffnung, dass ein neuer Zyklus sie mit sich bringt.“ Ein weiteres Mal sah die Königin durch das Fenster und betrachtete die sterbende Landschaft wehmütig. Dann verabschiedete sie die Ritter und legte ihren Sohn ihn seine Krippe zurück.

 

* * *

 

 

**Die Prophezeiung der Fünf**

 

 **Five of You will start the Quests**  
**Four of You will pass the Tests**  
**Three of You will find a loving Heart**  
**Two of you will break Apart**  
**One of You will conquer All**  
**None of You is without Fault**


	3. Kapitel 1: Der erste Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fünf Mädchen aus Élysea, dem Land der Engel, werden vor den Rat gerufen.

> **Samina**

Es war früher Morgen, als ich erwachte. Die Sonne kletterte gerade über den Horizont und tauchte den Hof in warmes Licht. Verschlafen tappste ich zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sanft fiel Schnee vom Himmel und hüllte die Welt in eine weiße Puderdecke. Nervös schlüpfte ich in mein Samtkleid, das so weiß war, wie der Schnee vor dem Fenster. Ich sollte heute vor den Rat treten und nicht mal Alexej konnte mir sagen, was los war. Und wenn er es nicht wusste, wer sollte es dann wissen, der nicht selbst im Rat war? Verdammt, er war der Prinz von Elysea, einziger Sohn Königin Morganas und direkter Nachfahre des legendären Erzengel Michaels. Ich seufzte und nahm meinen Umhang vom Haken an der Wand. Er war aus einem robusten Stoff mit Futter aus einem Seide-Samt-Kaschmir Gemisch und im Gegenteil zum Großteil meiner Kleidung schwarz wie die Neumondnacht. Ich schloss die silberne Schnalle in Form zweier Mondsicheln, die einen Vollmond flankierten, und setzte die Kapuze auf. Im Hof erwartete mich die Kutsche bereits. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust vor den Rat zu treten, zumal ich nicht einmal wusste, weshalb. Als die Türe der Kutsche hinter mir geschlossen war, sah ich mich um. Im Halbdunkel entdeckte ich eine Figur, die leicht schillerte. Eine Astralprojektion Alexejs. „Hey Kleines, wie geht es dir?“, fragte er mich sanft. Ich schnaubte. Ich konnte es nicht leiden wenn er mich Kleines nannte und das wusste er ganz genau. Schlussendlich antwortete ich ihm dennoch: „Wie soll’s mir schon gehen?“ Ich lehnte den Kopf an die gepolsterte Kutschenwand. Zugern hätte ich jetzt in seinen Armen gelegen, doch eine Astralprojektion hatte keine physische Präsenz, beziehungsweise war diese sehr schwer aufzubauen und aufrecht zu erhalten. So mussten wir uns auf Blicke und Worte beschränken. Schließlich hielt die Kutsche vor dem Ratspalast und ich stieg aus, darauf bedacht, meine Flügel nicht zu verletzen.

>  
> 
> **Osara**

In meinem Zimmer schien immer die Sonne.  
Die Tür ist mit einem Wasser ähnlichem Stoff verhangen so dass es sich anfühlt als würde man durch eine Wasserfall gehen.Und man hört auch das Rauschen.Mein Azur blaues Himmelbett das mit dem gleichen Stoff wie bei der Tür verhangen ist,scheint aus Wasser gemacht zu sein  ein kleiner Teich plätschert in der Mitte und die grossen Bücherregale sehen wie Bäume aus so als hätte man den Eindruck als wäre man einen Wald der viele Geheimnisse birgt und in dem eine wunderschöne  Nymphe wohnt. Der see ist die Pforte zu einem Zimmer mit einem anderen see der viel größer ist. Echten Bäumen und kleinen süßen Tieren wie eine Lichtung.  
Hier lagert ich so manche Leckereien. Ich liebte es es war warm und der Boden schnurrte. Es war ein Utopia für mich. Ich war auf dem warmen Grasboden gestern eingeschlafen. Ich wurde von der Stille die vertraute Leisheit  des Schnees geweckt. Alles war still. Nicht mal die königlichen Katzen Miauten,weder die jungen in meinem geheimen Raum, weder die erwachsenen die durchs ganzen Schloss streiften. Ich zog mir mein blaues Kleid an und den roten Gürtel an  steckte mir  meine Blumen brosche in die Haare. Bloß kein Mantel oder Krone.

"Fräulein Osara, sie sollen vorm Rat treten"sagte der Diener. Ich gehörte zur wolkenkratzerhohen Schicht aus Avalon, nur der Rat war höher. Es also war nicht beängstigend vor dem Rat zutreten aber....irgendwie schon unangenehm. Man sagte sie könnten in das herz anderer sehen und gedanken legsen und sie würden uns prüfen und so was. Und sollte ich mich irgendwie besonders ankleiden?ch ließ die Blume an meinen Haaren aber zog ein mit schlichtenn Diamanten bestztes Kleid an. Ja das sah durchaus gut aus, nicht zu reich (dachte sie dem war aber nicht so) aber auch irgendwie standes bezeugend. Außnahmweise muss das sein,der rat war auf Wahrheit bedacht also... Ach egal vor wem wollte ich mich denn rechtfertigen?  
Ich stieg in die rote Luxöriose Kutsche die mich zum Rat brachte. Ich machte mich klein. Und tat so als würde ich etwas auf demBoden suchen um eine Vorwand haben mich ducken zu können, ich hasste etwas besseres zu sein eine Königtochter, die jeden Tag die erlesenesten Speisen essen konnte. Auf  dem Hof vor dem Rathaus sah ich noch 4 andere Mädchen stehen. Ich begrüßte sie.

 

> **Mabana**

Langsam hob ich den Kopf. Die Sonne drang durch die dünnen Vorhänge vor meinem Fenster in mein Zimmer ein. Ich streckte mich und rieb mir die Augen.Dann klopfte es plötzlich an meiner Tür. Etwas ungeschickt tapste ich hin und öffnete diese. Es war meine Mutter, die hecktisch Luft schnappte. Ich wäre zum Rat gerufen worden sein, meinte sie. Ich war etwas überrascht. Seit wann wohl der nieder Adel zum Rat gerufen wurde...Danach also schloss ich die Tür langsam mit einem Lächeln und wand mich meinem Kleiderschrank zu. Obwohl ich nicht gerne irgendwo hin gerufen wurde, musste ich dennoch hin gehen. Es war immerhin der Rat. Also nahm ich ein besonders schönes Gewand: eines aus beigem Stoff, worüber eine Art Gürtel aus luftigem orangenem Stoff mit einem Band in der selben Farbe gebunden wurde. Meine Ärmel sahen genauso aus. Mit einem Band band in je zwei Strähnen nach hinten und zog mir schnell hübsche Schläppchen an. Meine Mutter kam danach wieder herein und zerrte mich zu der Kutsche. Kutsche?! Ich verdrehte einfach die Augen und ging einfach zu Fuß weiter. Ich hasste Kutschen. Aber am Ende schaffte meine Mutter es doch noch mich zu "kutschieren". Doch irgendwie war ich aufgeregt, sodass es mich kaum störte. Was mich im Ratspalast erwartete.

 

> **Lita**

Ich schlug die Augen auf und stand in einer flüssigen Bewegung auf. Mein Blick wanderte auf die weite, kaum besiedelte grüne Hügellandschaft hinter den Fenstern. Langsam entfaltete ich meine Flügel, breitete sie aus und streckte mich. Draußen konnte ich einige Bauern beobachten, die mit ihrer täglichen Routine bereits begonnen hatten. Nachdem ich die Fenster aufgerissen und mich gewaschen hatte, kehrte langsam Leben in meine Glieder zurück.   
Auf das Klingeln hin kam meine Zofe in den Raum. Wie gewohnt half sie beim Ankleiden.   
Als ich mich kurz darauf im Spiegel betrachtete, sah ich, dass das Kleid gut gewählt war. Rock und Ärmel waren von einem dunkleren Grün, ebenso wie die Stickereien auf dem braunen Korsett. Dekolleté und Gürtel waren noch dazu mit gold verziert oder überzogen. Die ältere Frau trat hinter mich und legte über meine soeben gebürstete rote Wellen-Mähne einen goldenen Haarreif, der über meiner Stirn eine Sonne formte.   
Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, sie war ebenso begeistert von dieser Kombination wie ich. Ich lächelte ihr zu, dann wandte ich mich ab und ging zügig durch die Flure in den Speisesaal. Wie in den letzten Tagen auch war ich die Einzige am Tisch. Alle anderen Ansässigen befanden sich zurzeit auf Reisen.  
Sobald ich nach dem Essen aufstand und den Raum verlassen wollte, eilte auch schon ein Diener mit einem Brief in der Hand auf mich zu. Er verneigte sich und ich nahm ihm den Brief ab.   
Ein Schreiben der Königin… Oder zumindest von ihr versiegelt.   
Ich brach das rote Wachs und zog den mit königsblauer Tinte verfassten Text hervor. Schnell überflog ich die Nachricht. Man lud mich in den Rat vor. Sie erwarteten noch heute meine Ankunft.   
Mein Blick zuckte zu dem Diener, „wann kam der Brief an?“  
„Vor nicht ganz einer Stunde.“   
Ich hätte schon jetzt losgehen können, wenn ich das früher erfahren hätte… „Bring Briefe in Zukunft sofort zu mir. Es könnte wichtig sein – speziell bei solchen mit dem Königssiegel“, erklärte ich ihm bestimmt, aber freundlich, während ich ihm demonstrativ den Umschlag hinhielt. Er nickte und wirkte etwas zerknirscht.   
„Lass die Kutsche vorbereiten. In weniger als einer Stunde werde ich abreisen.“  
Wieder ein Nicken, danach drehte er sich um und eilte davon.   
  
Nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden gelangte endlich das Schloss in Sichtweite.   
Marlia starrte ihm mit geweiteten Augen entgegen. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte sie es noch niemals von innen gesehen.   
Jedoch war das Schloss der Königin auch nicht Ziel meiner Reise, sondern viel mehr der nebenstehende, weit aus niedrigere Ratspalast. Er sollte nicht den Prunk des dort sitzenden Adels symbolisieren. Gerechtigkeit, wie sie der Bevölkerung inszeniert werden soll, ist nicht prunkvoll. Selbst unser altes Landgut war prachtvoller.   
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich die schmucklosen Mauern. Wieso zwang man mich hierher?    
Die Kutsche hielt vor dem Gebäude. Der Verschlag wurde geöffnet und der Kutscher hielt mir eine helfende Hand entgegen.   
Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und nahm seine Hand zu Hilfe.

>  
> 
> **Julea**

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte mich an der Nase als ich erwachte. Verschlafen stand ich auf und tappste zu dem grossen Fenster. Wie so ziemlich jeden Tag gut gelaunt schob ich meine hellen Vorhänge beiseite. Die Sonne erhellte mein Zimmer. Meine weissen Flügel leuchteten in der Sonne grellweiss. Ich stellte mich vor den grossen, dunkelbraunen Schrank. Etwas müde suchte ich mir ein blaues Kleid aus feinem Samt aus. Dunkelblau wie der grosse, weite Ozean. Mein bestes Kleid, schliesslich sollte ich heute vor den Rat treten. Weshalb wusste ich nicht. Was konnte es sein? Wieso musste ich vor den Rat? Langsam band ich mir eine silberne Kette um, an der Kette baumelte eine Muschel. Wieder dachte ich an den Rat. Was wird mich wohl im Ratspalast erwarten? Niemand konnte mir meine unzähligen Fragen beantworten, und die Einzigen die es konnten, sassen im Rat und warteten auf mich. Vor unserem Haus erwartete mich eine Kutsche. Edel, dachte ich mir. Ich wollte nicht in den Ratspalast, zumal ich nicht wusste was mich erwarten würde. Aber wenn ich nicht in diese Kutsche einsteigen würde, würde ich es nie erfahren. Also entschied ich mich einzusteigen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf das weiche Polster welches den Sitzbereich bedeckte. Ich gähnte und grinste gleich darauf, ich hatte wohl zu lange in meinem Buch gelesen. Ich machte meine Augen zu. Ein wenig später öffneten sich meine Augen ruckartig. War ich für einen kurzen Moment eingeschlafen? Ich spähte kurz aus dem kleinen Fenster. Die Kutsche rüttelte, wahrscheinlich fuhren wir über einen holprigen Weg. Plötzlich sah ich etwas Helles. Ich blinzelte und sah genauer hin. Was ich sah, war unglaublich: ein riesiger, edler Palast: Der Ratspalast. Auf dem grossen Hof vor dem Palast erblickte ich 4 identische Kutschen. Meine gehörte wahrscheinlich dazu. Ich war wohl etwas länger als für einen kurzen Moment eingeschlafen. Denn das so ziemlich Einzige was ich wusste, war das die Fahrt etwa 2 Stunden dauern würde. Und wenn das der Ratspalast ist dann habe ich wohl länger als gedacht geschlafen. Die Kutsche stoppte und es erschien ein grosser Mann. Er streckte mir seine Hand hin. Lächelnd nahm ich seine Hand und stieg mit seiner Hilfe aus der Kutsche. Auf dem Hof standen 4 Mädchen in meinem Alter. Was würde uns wohl Palast erwarten?


	4. Kapitel 2: Ankunft am Palast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fünf Mädchen, die kaum unterschiedlicher sein könnten, wurden vor den Rat gerufen. Doch warum? Und warum gerade sie?

> **Mabana**

Als ich aus der Kutsche ausstieg, ließ ich mir dabei nicht helfen. Eher ein Fehler, denn ich stolperte und wurde ein wenig rot. Ich zupfte an meinen Flügeln und stellte mich aufrecht auf.  
Wir standen also da: außer mir waren noch 4 Mädchen da. Schienen alle eher aus dem Hochadel zu stammen. Ich wurde ein wenig nervös.  
Das Mädchen mit den blonden Haare schien mir am sympathischsten, also ging ich auf sie zu. Ich machte einen Knicks, so wie es sich einem Untertan gehörte und fuhr fort: "Verzeihung, ich kenne leider Euren Stand nicht, aber ich bin Baroness Mabana Jiyuu Ventira...Habt Ihr vielleicht eine Ahnung warum wir hier hin bestellt worden sind?"  
Sie hieß Osara. Sie war eine Princess, aber sie erlaubte mir, sie zu dutzen. Gleich viel besser, dachte ich mir. Sie erklärte mir, dass sie eigentlich auch nicht genau wusste, wofür, aber ihr Halbbruder, der auch noch gleichzeitig Alexej war, hatte ihr etwas gesagt. Wir schienen uns gut mit ihr zu verstehen. Wir beide mochten und schätzten die Freiheit und ihr war ihr Stand ein wenig peinlich. Und mein Blumen-Fetisch schien sie nicht zu stören.^^   
Nach unserem Gespräch, kam ein Diener und rief uns hinein. Ich merkte, dass sie nervös wurde. Warum?, fragte ich mich, immer hin war sie Hochadel, also, ziemlich oft hier, oder? Aber ich versuchte sie ein wenig zu "lockern", also nahm ich sie bei der Hand und lächelte. Gleich ging es auch mir viel besser.

 

 

> **Osara**

Ich wra schon länger hier und  hatte mich bfast mit einer anderen Princess verfeindet. Dann  kam ein anderes Mädchen und wir  gingen aufeinader zu. "Verzeihung, ich kenne leider Euren Stand nicht, aber ich bin Baroness Mabana Jiyuu Ventira...Habt Ihr vielleicht eine Ahnung warum wir hier hin bestellt worden sind?"fregte sie mich " Ich bin Princess Osara Diana Lune vom...ach nenn ich einfach Osa., du kannst mich gern duzen. Mein Halbbruder hat gesgt irgendwas mit Mison aber genaueres weiß ich nicht"  
Wir schienen uns gut mit ihr zu verstehen. Wir beide mochten und schätzten die Freiheit  
Nach unserem Gespräch, kam ein Diener und rief uns hinein. Ich merkte, dass sie nervös wurde. Warum?, fragte ich mich, iIch nahm ihre hand das beruhigte mich. Der Rat war überweältgend.

 

 

> **Samina**

Da stand ich nun auf dem Platz, und sah, wie vier weitere Mädchen, etwa in meinem Alter, ankamen. Zumindest 3 von ihnen hatte ich nie zuvor gesehen, eine jedoch kam mir vage bekannt vor.  
Eine federleichte Berührung an meinen Flügeln ließ mich herumfahren. Vor mir stand Alexej, diesmal in Fleisch und Blut. „Was machst du hier? Was wenn dich jemand sieht?“, fragte ich ihn verwirrt. Er lachte bloß. „Meine Mutter weiß, dass ich hier bin“ Ich blinzelte ihn überrascht an. „Würdest du das bitte wiederholen, damit ich mir sicher sein kann, mich gerade nicht verhört zu haben?“ Alexej hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich sagte so eben Mylady, dass meine Mutter, die Königin, von meinem Aufenthaltsort unterrichtet ist und ihre königliche Einwilligung gegeben hat, dass ich euch den Hof mache“, erklärte er gespielt förmlich. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. „Du… Ich… Wir… Was?“, stammelte ich wenig intelligent. „Meine Mutter hat endlich ihr Einverständnis gegeben, dass ich dich umwerbe und dir einen Antrag mache“, wiederholte er lächelnd. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals. Darauf hatten wir gewartet. Nun konnte er meinen Vater um die Erlaubnis bitten und wir konnten endlich offiziell zusammen sein, ohne die Angst, jemand erführe davon, dass ich die Geliebte des Prinzen war. Langsam löste ich mich von Alexej.

„Wer sind eigentlich die Mädchen auf dem Hof?“, fragte ich ihn dann neugierig. Er sah zu den vier Mädchen. Dann deutete er auf eine Brünette. „Das ist meines Wissens nach Baroness Mabana Jiyuu Ventira, die Tochter des Baron of Freedom-Plains und das“ Er deutete auf ein Mädchen ein Stück weiter, mit dunklen Haaren: „Das ist Comtesse Julea Śantateya Aquiva, Tochter des Count of Insight-Valley. Er fuhr fort: „Die Rothaarige, das ist Lady Lita Leonidas, Tochter von Sir Leonidas. Geldadel“, fügte er auf meinen verwirrten Blick hinzu. Ich schnaubte. Geldadel. Im Grunde war sie also eine ganz normale Bürgerliche, nur das ihr Daddy mehr Geld hatte als andere. Unbeirrt machte Alexej weiter: „Also, die Rothaarige ist jedenfalls Lady Lita und die Blonde neben ihr ist… Verdammt, was macht sie hier?“ Ich sah meinen Geliebten auffordernd an. Nach einigen Flüchen, bei denen seine Mutter Königin Morgana vermutlich glatt in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, erklärte er: „Das ist Prinzessin Osara Nicea, meine Halbschwester.“

Die Blondine kam zu uns. „Hey Brüderchen, flirtest du schon wieder?“, begrüßte sie Alexej. Dieser schnaubte bloß abfällig, ich jedoch konnte mir ein Kichern und die gemurmelte Bemerkung, wir seien über das flirten schon lange hinaus, nicht verkneifen, was mir einen eisigen Blick von Alexej einbrachte. Ich zwickte ihn leicht in die Seite. Es fehlte uns noch, dass jemand jetzt noch etwas über uns herausfand. „Mina, dass ist meine Halbschwester Prinzessin Osara Diana Luna Freja Liria Atalla Maria Nysea Flora Lune Nicea Großherzogin vom Mondsee. Osa, das ist Prinzessin Samina Magdalena Ecatharina Alexandra Victoria Spiritea, die Tochter des Earls of Neverland“, stellte Alexej uns einander vor. „Eigentlich kann ich mich selbst vorstellen Brüderlein, aber murmelt bitte nicht, meine Ohren sind sehr gut, also auch wenn ich’s nicht möchte, ich höre alles. Es ist ein Fluch“, seuftzt Osara, dann fügte sie etwas hinzu, dass mein Blut gefrieren ließ: „Ich bin im Bilde“ Ich stellte mich dumm. „Du… bist im Bilde? Worüber?“, fragte ich zögerlich und konnte den panischen Unterton nicht gänzlich verbergen. "Na wa„ du eben gemurmelt hast“, kam es prompt von Osara. Peinlich berührt starrte ich auf den Boden neben mir, während Alexej einige durchaus… kreative Flüche ausstieß bei denen seine Mutter der Schlag getroffen hätte. Osara schaute ihren Bruder streng an und meckerte: „Erspar mir bitte solche Flüche Bruder, das ist Folter für die Ohren.“ Ich lachte leise, was mir einen weiteren eisigen Blick von Alexej bescherte. Ich küsste ihn sanft zum ‚Trost‘, dann wandte ich mich Osara zu: „Das mit Alexej und mir darf niemand erfahren! Verstanden? NIEMAND!“ Osara wirkte wütend. „Wenn du hier so rumschreist, verkündest du es selber. Und das gilt genauso für das Küssen. Und außerdem bin ich nicht Schuld, dass du plötzlich so malkontent bist“ War das ihre Verteidigungsstrategie? Fremdwörter? Niedlich. Doch sie regte mich auf. „Jetzt hör mir Mal ganz genau zu Kleine: Was mit deinen Ohren ist interessiert mich nicht und wenn du irgendwem von Alexej und mir erzählst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du den Tag bereust, an dem du geboren wurdest“, zischte ich. „Mina“, meinte Alexej mit warnendem Unterton in der Stimme. Schnaubend trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Alexej zog mich an sich und seine Fingerspitzen liebkosten besänftigend die nackte Haut meines Halses und ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Doch Osara war noch nicht fertig. „Kleine? Lass uns aufhören. Wir benehmen uns wie zwei Antipoden, die sich um ein Stück Fleisch streiten.“  
Ich lächelte zynisch. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du Alexej am Herzen liegst, sonst wäre ich nicht so freundlich zu dir.“ Alexejs sanfte Berührungen lenkten mich ab, sonst hätte ich ihr noch gesagt, was sie mit ihrem völlig unbeeindruckenden Fremdwortschatz machen sollte. Also drehte ich mich stattdessen ein wenig in Alexejs Armen, sodass seine Finger nun über die empfindliche Haut meines Dekolletés strichen. Er lächelte leicht und beugte sich zu einem zarten Kuss herab. Von Osara kam ein sarkastischer Kommentar, dass ihr Bruder anscheinend auf arrogante, verzogene Zicken stünde und wir sollten uns doch bitte ein Zimmer suchen. „Jetzt ist Schluss!“, meinte Alexej genervt, bevor ich zu einer Gegenbemerkung ansetzen konnte. „Hört auf euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen. Ihr seid doch keine Fünf mehr!“ „Sorry, stimmt, ich bekenn mich  jedenfalls zur Mitschuld“ sagte Osara schuldbewusst. Ich schnaubte nur. „Du weißt wie ich bin!“, erklärte ich ihm zickig. Osara entfernte sich von uns. Alexej zog mich tiefer in die Schatten und küsste mich, dass mir die Luft ausging. Sofort vergaß ich allen Ärger und genoss bloß seine Nähe. Bald rief ein Diener die anderen und mich in den Ratssaal. Lasst das Schauspiel beginnen…

 

 

> **Osara**

Mir ging das gespräch mit dieser Samina nicht aus dem kopf, es tat mir in der seele weh so zickig zu sein. nachdem das überstanden war wollte ich zu ihr gehen und mich bei ihr entschuldigen.    
Nin ch wollte es  jetzt machen das war enfacher und ich fühlte mich danach besser und konnte der Vchritte und ließ mir nichts anmerken und ersammlng mein ganze Konzentatrion widmen. Also atmete ich durch und  ging zu ihr. Ich tat gelassene Schrittte und wartete  in spektvollen abstand bis sie meinen Halbbruder zu Ende geküsst hatte ich schaute ni.cht hin ich konnte mir nie vorstellen jemas eine Jungen zu küssen.O **Das kann nur ekelig sein wenn einer an dir klebt. Endlich!**  Ich hörte wie sie ihre Lippen vseinen löste. Ich gedachte mich gerade umzudrehen als sie wieder an fingen!  **Buargh!**  Wie könne sie das nur aushalten?? Endlich!  Hoffentlich figen sie nicht wieder an. Aber das war unbegründet denn ich hörte ihre schnellen Schritte.  Ich drehte  mich um. **Nur Mut!**   Dannn ging ich zu ihr,ich hielt mich an meinem entgleitenden Mut fest und ließ es nicht los! "Also ich würde gern Frieden schließen ich fühl mich so s schlecht wenn ich zickig bin.Bitte"bat ich und  ihre Züge hellten sich auf.  **YES!**  "Danke"sagte ich noch und schitt von dannen zu dem anderen Mädchen plötzlich wurden wirr feingeholte. "osa!schön dich z sehen "rief meine Mutter und umarmte mich ich machte einen Knicks dann ging zu den andere....

 

 

> **Julea**

Ich sah die Mädchen genauer an: ein blondes Mädchen lief gerade auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen zu. Kennen die sich? Könnte sein, dass die auch etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Das blonde Mädchen ging ausserdem zu zwei anderen hinüber. Ich versteh nichts mehr. Naja wie auch immer ich muss jetzt wissen wohin ich muss, dachte ich und folgte einfach mal den Mädchen vor mir. Sehen alle Adlig aus, schöne Kleider. Aber ich versteh immernoch nicht was ich hier soll aber DAS sollte sich bald ändern. Ein Diener kam und rief uns hinein. Also doch! Die haben etwas mit mir und dem Rathaus zu tun. Da war ich nun, im Rathaus.

 

 

> **Lita**

Angespannt blieb ich wenige Schritte von der Kutsche entfernt stehen und sah mich um.   
Eine junge Adlige mit hellem Haar stand vor dem Ratspalast. Sie wirkte verärgert. Einen Moment lang starrte ich sie verwirrt an, dann wurde mir endgültig bewusst, dass ich sie kannte. Sie war die Tochter der Königin! Rasch wandte ich den Blick ab. Was hatte ich hier nur zu suchen?   
Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach bis ich aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, dass die Princess den Kopf hob und in meine Richtung sah. Ich blinzelte, dann wurde mir klar, dass sie nur vage in meine Richtung blickte. Genauer gesagt, hinter mich. Ich drehte mich um und bemerkte, dass eine weitere Dame eingetroffen war. Sie schien ebenso verloren wie ich und ging nach kurzem Zögern auf die Prinzessin zu. Verblüfft beobachtete ich, wie sie ein recht unbefangenes Gespräch begannen.   
Das Selbstbewusstsein einer geborenen Adligen möchte man haben...  
Die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person wurde mir erst dann bewusst. Sie stand zurückhaltend am Rand und schien zu warten.   
Bevor ich mir weiter den Kopf über unsere Herladung zerbrechen konnte, trat ein Diener des Rats aus dem „Palast“ und gab uns allen ein Zeichen.  _Zeit zu gehen._  
Erst als sie sich aus den Schatten löste und von einem dort stehenden Schemen entfernte wurde ich einer weiteren Hochadligen gewahr, die ebenso wie wir anderen vier auf das Portal zu ging.   
Die Prinzessin trat auf sie zu und die beiden wechselten ein paar Worte.   
Obwohl ich mittlerweile nahe genug war, um das Gespräch hören zu können, achte ich nicht länger auf sie. Das Innere des Ratspalasts überwältigte mich. Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass innerhalb der recht schlichten Mauern solch ein Kunstwerk sein könnte!

 

* * *

 

 

**Der Rat**

Langsam betraten die fünf Mädchen den Ratssaal, jede mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und Empfindungen beschäftigt. Schließlich standen sie vor der Empore, die die lange Tafel beherbergte, an der die Ratsherren, die Fortuna-Ritter und selbstverständlich Königin Morgana Elaína Syla Alyzza Draculean ihre Plätze hatten. Gerade standen genannte vor ihren Stühlen und betrachteten die Fünf.

"Ihr seid heute hier, weil ihr anders seit als gewöhnliche Mädchen. Damit meine ich nicht euren Stand. Jede von euch wurde von einem Element erwählt im Moment eurer Geburt", erklärte die Königin mit klarer Stimme. Der Prinz, der hinter ihrer rechten Schulter stand unterdrückte ein Lächeln, da sprach die Königin auch schon weiter.

Einer der Ratsdiener ließ bei ihren Worten einen Wandvorhang aus grünem Stoff mit braunen und goldenen Blattstickereien, in dessen Mitte ein zur Hälfte blühender Baum prangte, herab. "Terra - Das Element der Erde, das uns nährt und uns mit Güte aus sich entläßt am Anfang unseres Lebens und uns mit ebensolcher Güte wieder zu sich nimmt, wenn unser Ende kommt."

Ein weiterer Diener entrollte den zweiten Wandvorhang, einen roten mit goldenen und bronzenen Flammenstickereien und einer Lunasol in der Mitte. "Ignis - Das Element des Feuers, das uns wärmt und uns Mut schenkt, unser Leben in Freude und Frohmut zu führen und uns ebenso schützt, wenn der Mut uns verlässt."

Ein dritter Wandbehang wurde entrollt, ein zart blauer diesmal, mit cremefarbenen und silbernen Federstickereien, in der Mitte eine Triskele um deren Enden Vögel flogen. "Aer - Das Element der Luft, das uns allen Atem gibt und die Freiheit schenkt, uns überall zu bewegen und das unsere Schwingen trägt und uns so ermöglicht, den Himmel zu berühren und uns sicher zum Boden zurück trägt."

Ein vierter Wandbehang wurde ausgerollt, er war dunkelblau, mit dunkelgrauen und silbernen Fischstickereien und einer Jakobsmuschel in der Mitte, um die sich Seegras rankte. "Aqua - Das Element des Wassers, das uns reinwäscht von alten Sünden und uns die Weisheit schenkt, unsere Entscheidungen zu treffen und uns gleichzeitig zeigt, aus unseren Fehlern zu lernen."

Ein letzter Wandbehang wurde ausgerollt, strahlend weiß, mit violetten und silbernen Ornamenten bestickt und in der Mitte der Dreifachmond. "Und Spiritus - Das Element des Geistes, das unsere Gedanken führt und uns leitet in all unserem Tun und uns einen freien Willen schenkt."

Fünf Diener trugen Schalen in den Raum und stellten sie in einer Reihe vor der Empore auf. In der ersten Schale war ein Setzling gepflanzt, die Blüte aber noch geschlossen. Die zweite war mit Wachs gefüllt und ein Docht stach in der Mitte heraus. In der dritten Schale lagen einige weiße Federn. Die vierte Schale beinhaltete Wasser und einen Tropfen Öl. In der letzten lag nur eine Prise Kristallstaub. Bei den Wandbehängen standen nun Diener mit Kissen in den Händen und auf jedem Kissen ruhte eine Tiara. Keine glich der anderen. Die erste war aus Gold gefertigt und in der Mitte war eine Blüte, die zweite war aus Bronze mit einer halben Sonne. Die dritte Tiara war gefertigt aus Silber mit einer Triskele in der Mitte und die vierte war aus Muscheln und Korallen, in der Mitte eine Jakobsmuschel. Die fünfte und letzte Tiara war aus Glas und in ihrer Mitte prangte der Dreifachmond. "Wenn euer Name genannt wird, tretet vor die Schalen und seht, welches Element euch erwählt hat", orderte die Königin.


	5. Kapitel 3: Die Wahl der Elemente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die fünf Mädchen sind also die Auserwählten der Elemente. Doch welches Element hat wen erwählt?

> **Osara**

klitzekleines Monmetchen mal.WAS? WAS hat uns meine Mutter seelen ruhig erzaehlt?Elementmaechte?Klar kenne ich die ueberlieferung aber ich soll darinn mitt den anderen ein Roolle spielen?  
  
Zuerst wurde Lady Lita Leonidas aufgerufen, dann Baronesse Mabana Jiyuu Ventira. Danach "Prinzessin Osara Diana Luna Freja Liria Atalla Maria Nysea Flora Lune Nicea Großherzogin vom Mondsee. "also kurz: ich.  
Ich usste als erste vor die Schale treten. Bei Wasser,Feure,Geist und Luft,ich nehm an das es das Stellte,passierte nichts. Ich war schon enttauscbt es war schmeichelnd gewesen in dem truegerischen Schein der Aussage zu glauben das ich irgendwie was koenne.JTraurig trat ich  vor die Schale mit der Blumenknospe.Ich trat vor eine Schale,sie hatte ein rosa Bluete in sich.Sie war wunderschoen.Die Knospe einer Blumek,zeichen fuer den ewigen Kreeislauf und  junges Leben.Portisch und Rustikal zugleich.  
Doch ploetrzlich oeffnete sie sich als ich kam es war unbeschreiblich Licht fluutete  heraus.Dan bekam ich die goldene Tiara aufgestzt.WOW. Wenn das ein Traum weckt mich bitte nicht.

 

> **Lita**

Kaum hatten wir uns alle aus unseren Verbeugungen wieder aufgerichtet, sprach die Königin auch schon weiter. Während ihrer gesamten Ansprache wurde ich immer ungläubiger. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Wer sollte denn so etwas glauben.   
Erst als die Majestät ihr Wort direkt an mich richtete wurde ich mir meiner gerunzelten Stirn bewusst und versuchte meine Miene zu glätten. Ich starrte sie einige Augenblicke verwirrt an, dann wurde ich mir meiner Unverschämtheit bewusst und senkte beschämt mein Haupt. Ihre Worte sickert erst jetzt in meinen Geist und ich trat eilig zu den Schalen.   
Auf dem Weg zur ersten Schale stockte mein Gang. Ich wusste, ich bräuchte nicht vor sie zu treten. Meine Schritte wandten sich von ihr ab und gingen zielstrebig auf die zweite Schale mit dem Wachs darin zu.    
Nervös auf den Docht starrend, alle Blicke auf mir spürend, erschrak ich bis ins Mark, als plötzlich die hellen Fasern in Flammen standen. Ich zuckte zurück, meine Augen aufgerissen und hatte mit einem mal alle Anwesenden vergessen. Die schmale Flamme war gleichzeitig mit meiner Bewegung hochgezuckt. Sie wuchs und wuchs, zog Kraft aus dem Wachs, ohne das sie nicht leben konnte und ich sah, wie sie es auffraß und der Docht nach und nach in sich zusammen fiel. Das kleine und doch erstaunlich zerstörerische Feuer gebannt beobachtend bemerkte ich ungewöhnlich spät, wie ein Diener mit der bronzenen Tiara auf mich zu trat.  
An der Flamme vorbei reichte er sie und setzte sie langsam auf meinem Haar ab. Die Flamme hatte Licht auf die aufgehende Sonne geworfen, dass den Schmuck glänzen ließ, als wäre das Abbild tatsächlich die goldene Morgensonne. Der Ratsdiener schob die Tiara zurecht, sodass die Sonne auf meiner Stirn ruhte und ihre Strahlen sich in meinem Haar verliefen.   
Die Bronze schien auf meiner Haut zu glühen, als ich mich umwandte und wieder meinen Platz zwischen den anderen einnahm.

 

> **Mabana**

Ich war immer noch etwas angespannt, da ich hier, vor der Königin stand. Sie erklärte uns etwas über die Elemente und sagte...warte?! Sie hatte gesagt, dass wir anscheinend auserwählt wurden. Etwas durcheinander blickte ich dann auf die Schalen die herbei getragen worden sind. Ich schluckte. Was, wenn sich die Königin geirrt hatte und ich von keinem der Elemente ausgesucht wurde? Als ich dann auch noch aufgerufen wurde, versuchte ich möglichst langsam auf die Schalen zuzugehen. Zuerst stellte ich mich vor die schale mit dem Wasser, in welches Öl gegossen war-aber nichts geschah. Kein Problem, dachte ich und versuchte mir Mut zu machen. Dann schielte ich kurz rüber, zu der Schale mit den Federn. Immer noch verunsichert ging ich auf sie zu- und siehe da- die Federn fingen plötzlich an zu zucken und erhoben sich. Total überrascht darüber, schaute ich sie verwirrt an. Wie war das denn möglich?  
Dann bekam ich auch schon meine Tiara aufgesetzt. Sie war silbern mit einer Triskele. Ich schloss für kurze Zeit meine Augen um meine Gefühle zu sortieren. Was genau passierte hier eigentlich?! Und wie war das alles möglich? Oder-hatte ich das alles vielleicht nur geträumt?

 

> **Julea**

Die Königin erzählte uns etwas von 5 Elementen, wir seien auserwählt worden. Ich von einem Element auserwählt? Ich? Noch in meinen Gedanken vertieft hörte ich eine Stimme: „Lady Lita Leonida“ Ein rothaariges Mädchen bewegte sich, sie trat vor eine Schale. „Baronesse Mabana Jiyuu Ventira“ Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren trat zu ihrer Schale. „Prinzessin Osara Diana Luna Freja Liria Atalla Maria Nysea Flora Lune Nicea, Grossherzogin vom Mondsee“ Jemand mit so vielen Namen konnte nur von einem hohen Stand sein. Adlige haben immer viele Namen.Ein blondes Mädchen erhob sich elegant und lief zu einer Schale. „Comtesse Julea Śantateya Aquiva“ Ich schluckte einen dicken Kloss runter. Mein Name wurde soeben ausgesprochen. Was geschah nun? Trotzdem trat ich selbstbewusst vor eine Schale. Die Schale war gefüllt mit Wasser und enthielt einen kleinen Öltropfen. Als ich noch näher trat trennte sich das Wasser vom Öltropfen. Wie soll das gehen? Wie kann etwas Unmögliches Möglich sein? Unmöglich kann es nicht sein, ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Oder ist das alles nur ein Traum? Ich zwickte mir unauffällig in den Arm. Nein, ich träume nicht. Wie kann das denn gehen? Ich habe die Schale nicht einmal berührt. Da wurde mir auch schon meine Tiara aufgesetzt. Wunderschön mit Muscheln und Korallen. Ich konnte es immernoch nicht fassen. Ich habe eine Fähigkeit. Mein Element ist das Wasser.

 

> **Samina**

Nach und nach wurden alle aufgerufen. Zunächst Lita Leonidas, die Geldadlige. Sie war die erwählte des Feuers. Nach ihr war die Baroness an der Reihe, Mabana Jyiuu Ventira. Die Brünette war die Erwählte der Luft. Nun war Prinzesschen dran. Ich war ehrlich mit mir selbst, ich mochte Alexejs Halbschwester nicht sonderlich. Die Blondine wurde von der Erde erwählt. Nach ihr war Julea Śantateya Aquiva, die Comtesse, an der Reihe. Die dunkelhaarige war vom Wasser erwählt. Schlussendlich wurde mein Name aufgerufen.Ich schritt nicht mehr an den Schalen vorbei, es war nur noch eine übrig. Vor der Schale mit dem Kristallstaub blieb ich stehen und meine bloße Anwesenheit brachte den Kristall dazu, sich wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ein arrogantes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als man mir die gläserne Tiara mit dem Dreifachmond aufsetzte.Ich war durchaus zufrieden. Geist war etwas sehr Mächtiges. Das gefiehl mir, sehr sogar...

 

* * *

 

 

**Der Auftrag**

Die Königin musterte die fünf Mädchen. Zwei von ihnen kannte sie, die anderen drei sah sie zwar nicht zum ersten Mal, dennoch konnte man das nicht als "kennen" bezeichnen. "Ihr, die ihr  _die Fünf_ , die Auserwählten der Elemente, seid, habt die Aufgabe, Avalon zu retten. Das Land stirbt. Und wenn Avalon vergeht, so vergehen auch die Engel. Doch nun, da ihr erwählt seid, gibt es Hoffnung. Ihr müsst in die Welt der Menschen gehen, in das Land der Lilien und euch den Questen stellen. Jede von euch wird sich im Laufe eurer Zeit in der Menschenwelt ihrer Aufgabe stellen müssen. Zur Sonnenwende werdet ihr ins Land der Lilien gebracht. Dort ist vieles anders, deshalb erwarten euch in euren Heimen ein Buch über die Welt der Menschen und ein Satz Kleidung für den Tag eurer Ankunft. Euer Wechsel erfolgt bei Sonnenhoch am Tag der Sonnenwende." Die Königin sah jeder der Fünf ins Gesicht, dann erklärte sie: "Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt, seid ihr entlassen."


	6. Kapitel 4: Abschied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Fünf wurden von den Elementen erwählt und ihre Mission führt sie zur Erde. 3 Tage bleiben ihnen bis sie in diese fremde Welt gehen. Für die Familien heißt es nun heißt Abschied nehmen.

> **Lita**

Überfordert mit der Tragweite dessen, was unsere Königin von uns verlangte, stand ich wohl recht lang einfach nur da und verarbeitete ihre Worte.  Oder versuchte dies zumindest.   
Gänzlich in Gedanken versunken verließ ich den Saal und ging, ohne mich bewusst umzusehen oder auf meine Umgebung zu achten hinaus.   
Ich hatte keinerlei Vorstellungen von der Menschenwelt.   
Was für Aufgaben wollten sie uns geben? Und inwiefern würde es helfen, wenn wir sie in einer anderen Welt lösen würden? - Überhaupt: was meinte sie damit 'Avalon stirbt'?   
Warum hatten sie uns ausgewählt, dorthin zu reisen?   
… Unsere Fähigkeiten! Die Elemente. Inwiefern hatten sie uns erwählt und was hatte das zu bedeuten? Konnte ich beliebig Feuer entfachen, schüren oder schmälern ohne meine Hände zu einzusetzen? Wie sollte so eine Kraft funktionieren? Wo sollte sie Energie für so etwas herkommen?  
Wenn wir solche Fähigkeiten hatten, sollten wir sie dann zum Umsetzen der Aufgaben anwenden?  
Wie würden Menschen auf Elementenbändigung reagieren?  
Hoffentlich würde sich zumindest diese Frage durch das Buch erklären.   
Wie die Kleidung wohl aussah, die man uns gesandt hatte?  
Würden wir in der Menschenwelt untertauchen sollen oder durfte es erkennbar sein, dass wir nicht von dort kamen? - Nein, vermutlich nicht, sonst hätte man und nicht eine entsprechende Garderobe zukommen lassen.   
Plötzlich sah ich wieder. Ich war so tief in meine Fragen eingetaucht, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, dass ich mich immer noch mitten auf dem Vorplatz befand. Mittlerweile waren auch meine vier Begleiterinnen heraus getreten. Offenbar war ich nicht als Einzige bis obenhin voll mit Fragen.   
Zögernd beobachtete ich sie. Sollte ich sie ansprechen? Ich wollte mich mit ihnen über unsere Aufgabe unterhalten. Wollte wissen, wie viel sie wussten. Doch ich befürchtete, dass sie sich nicht mit mir unterhalten wollten, alle wirkten sie abwesend und noch dazu waren sie alle samt Hochadlige, die wahrscheinlich nicht viel von mir hielten. Und ich wollte mich ihnen nicht aufdrängen.

Als ich auf unserem Landsitz ankam, fand ich das Buch und die Kleidung vor. Aus meiner Neugierde heraus, packte ich die Stoffe in meinem Zimmer sofort aus und fand … einen deutlich zu kurzen und engen Rock und eine immer noch knappe, aber annehmbar verdeckende Bluse. Ich probierte beide an. Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte – was mir schwer fiel, schließlich hatte ich keinen Vergleich – passte beides, als hätte ein Schneider Maß genommen.  
Irritiert betrachtete ich die beigelegten Schuhe. Sie erschienen mir unpraktisch wie der knielange rote Rock. Kaum hatte ich sie angezogen und hatte mich aufgerichtet, war mir auch schon klar, dass meine Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach, obwohl sie immer hin nicht so drückten, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Wie sollte man darin laufen? Die Anhänger der dazugehörigen Kette gefiel mir sofort. Der Stil war zwar ungewöhnlich, allerdings wenigstens nicht ungehörig. Sie war in Gold gehalten und hatte einen goldenen Vogel als Anhänger. Zudem noch drei weitere kleinere runde Plättchen. Die Gravur auf ihnen erinnerte mich an Schilder an den Häusern in der Stadt, die die Läden auswiesen. Trug man solche Werbung in der Menschenwelt?  
Ich beschloss die Kleidung etwas länger zu tragen, vielleicht würde ich mich ein wenig an sie gewöhnen, und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch. Es war tatsächlich äußerst dick und schwer, war mit seinem unbeschrifteten grünen Ledereinband überraschend schlicht gehalten.   
Da ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen wollte, um mich mit der Lektüre an den Kamin zu setzen, so lange ich noch einen derartigen Rock trug, zog ich den Sessel in die Nähe des Fensters, machte es mir einigermaßen bequem und begann zu lesen.   
  
Die Erde der Menschen, war geologisch beinahe identisch zu der unsrigen. Der Aufbau ihrer Gesellschaft hingegen war gänzlich anders. Ebenso schienen sie sehr abhängig zu sein von verschiedensten Arten der Technologie. Auch war ihre Welt angeblich gänzlich ohne Magie. Gerade diese Unterschiede fielen mir schwer zu begreifen. Bei solch ähnlichen Anlagen, wie war es zu einer derartig verschiedenen Entwicklung gekommen? - Einzig durch die Existenz von Magischem? Die Umstände in ihrer Welt erschienen mir zu abstrakt, wie sollte ich mir etwas vorstellen ohne Anhaltspunkte. Das Bild verfügte zwar über einige wenige Bilder, jene konnten aber unmöglich mein gesamtes gedankliches Mosaik stützen.   
  
Nach mehreren Stunden blickte ich von dem Buch auf. Ich hatte es noch lange nicht beendet, doch spürte ich, wie meine Konzentration mich verließ und mich allmählich Hunger überkam. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, streckte meine steifen Glieder und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als mir, die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, meine Aufmachung einfiel. Zügig wechselte ich wieder in meine übliche Garderobe und ging in das Erdgeschoss.   
Aus der Geschäftigkeit der Diener schloss ich, dass Leonidas eingetroffen war. Beinahe den ganzen Tag verbrachte er zumeist in der Stadt und arbeitete, darum sah ich ihn im Allgemeinen nur in den Abendstunden. Ich mied ihn, soweit es mir möglich und gestattet war. Er war nicht unfreundlich zu mir, im Gegenteil, doch seine Anwesenheit war mir unangenehm.   
In jungen Jahren, nach etwa zwölf Jahreswechseln, die ich bei meinem Vater auf dem Land verbracht hatte, besuchte er eines Tages unseren Hof. Eigentlich wollte er sich lediglich erkundigen,ob auf seinem Land alles lief, wie es sollte, immer hin war er der Gutsherr. Er fand meinen Vater auf dem Feld vor. Und fragte nach dem Rechten. Als ich bemerkte, dass unser Lehnsherr sich mit ihm unterhielt, eilte ich aufgeregt herbei und wollte hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Sobald mein Vater mich bemerkte, scheuchte er mich allerdings zurück aufs Feld. Verängstigt trat ich zurück und wollte mich wieder an die Arbeit machen, als der Herr mich zurückhielt. Vater protestierte und erwiderte, dass es dringend war, heute mit der Aussaat fertig zu werden, sonst würden wir die Abgaben nicht leisten können. Doch Leonidas bat mich, näher zu kommen und musterte mich mehrere Augenblicke, in denen mein Vater und ich schweigend abwarteten.   
„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte er freundlich.   
„Zwölf“, erwiderte ich zurückhaltend.   
Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen bis er scheinbar zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war.   
„Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Lita.“ Ich hatte keine Vorstellung, warum er dies fragte und was er wollte.   
Er nickte. Nach einer weiteren kurzen Musterung wandte er sich an meinen Vater und begann zu verhandeln. Ich verstand nicht, worum, der einzige Gedanke der mir kam, erschien mir zu abwegig. Erst als mein Vater sich knapp von mir verabschiedete und der Lehnsherr mich bat, ihm zu folgen, manifestierte sich die Idee in meinem Geist.   
Seit diesem Tag lebe ich bei Leonidas. Ich habe meinen Vater nie wieder besucht und unser ehemaliger Gutsherr bestand darauf, dass ich seinen Namen annahm. Er hatte sich nie besonders für mich interessiert und hatte sicher eine riesige Abfindung erhalten, in welcher Form auch immer. Mit der Zeit erfuhr ich, dass Leonidas' Frau mit jungen Jahren bei der Geburt ihres Kindes ums Leben kam. Auch das Kind lebte nicht länger als eine Stunde. Ich vermutete, dass er mich deshalb aufgenommen hat. Weil er eine neue Familie wollte.   
In den ersten Jahren hier ging es mir sehr gut. Ich bekam Unterricht in Lesen und Schreiben, sogar in der Mathematik, die meist den Männern vorbehalten war, und im Reiten. Für diese Möglichkeit war ich ihm sehr dankbar. Jedoch fürchtete ich immer mehr, dass ich nicht als der Teil der Familie fungieren sollte, den man eigentlich in meinem Alter spielt. Ich bekam zunehmend den Eindruck, dass er mich nicht als seine Tochter, sondern als seine Angetraute wollte.   
Darum fürchtete ich mich vor dem Tag, an dem ich erwachsen werden würde, da ein Antrag von diesem Zeitpunkt an aus seiner Sicht nicht mehr verwerflich wäre.

Diesmal allerdings suchte ich Leonidas' Gesellschaft. Er war mir immer noch mehr Vater als mein leiblicher und verdiente es, zu wissen, was mir bevorstand.   
Wie erwartet fand ich ihn im Salon in ein Buch versunken. Er sah auf, als ich eintrat, und lächelte. „Ah, Lita! Wie geht es dir?“  
„Gut“, antwortete ich und erwiderte sein Lächeln leicht.   
„Die Diener meinten, du seist heute morgen zum Ratspalast gerufen worden. Was wollten sie von dir?“  
„Sie haben eine Aufgabe für mich. Und für vier andere Ladies.“  
„Eine Aufgabe?“, seine Brauen hoben sich.   
„Die Ladies und ich sollen in die Menschenwelt reisen.“  
„In die Menschenwelt?“, rief er entsetzt, „warum sollten sie dich dorthin schicken?“  
„Ihre Majestät meinte, es ginge um die Rettung unserer Welt.“  
„Die Königin hat höchstpersönlich mit euch gesprochen? Und inwiefern soll uns durch eine Änderung in einer anderen Welt geholfen sein?“  
Ich hob meine Schultern. „Das ist mir auch ein Rätsel.“  
„Warum sendet man gerade dich aus, um eine solche wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen?“, seine Frage klang verwundert und ich hörte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. Die meisten Vertrauten dem Geldadel nicht, da sie davon aus gingen, dass wir immer nur auf Profit aus waren, wobei wir weniger Geldprobleme hatten, als der Hochadel.   
„Wir alle fünf sind angeblich von einem Element ausgewählt worden.“  
Er starrte mich an und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um diese Information zu verarbeiten. „Wer sind die anderen?“  
„Allesamt Ladies aus dem Hochadel, sogar dir Princess war unter ihnen.“  
Seine Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. Er schien zu überlegen. „Von welchem Element bist du auserwählt worden?“ Offenbar hatte sich Leonidas auf die Möglichkeit eingelassen, dass ich tatsächlich erwählt war. Er hatte damit offenbar weniger Probleme als ich selbst.   
„Feuer.“  
Er lächelte, „ja, das passiert zu dir“, meinte er nickend.   
Daran zweifelte ich allerdings, dennoch blieb ich stumm.   
„Wann reist ihr ab? Wir müssen noch Vorbereitungen treffen...“  
„Zur Sonnenwende. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen, um Vorbereitungen machen, der Rat hat mir bereits ein Buch über die Menschenwelt sowie Kleidung zu kommen lassen. Und weiteres mitzunehmen, wäre wohl ohnehin nicht angebracht.“  
Abermals nickte er langsam. „Ich hoffe, sie geben acht auf eure Sicherheit.“  
  
Ich las noch ein wenig bis Leonidas abends zu Bett ging. Dann schlüpfte ich leise in meiner Reitkleidung nach draußen und schlich mich zu den Ställen. Die braune Stute, die Leonidas mir zu meinem 16. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, stand ruhig da und stupste gegen meine Hand, als ich sie ihr hinhielt. Vorsichtig führte ich sie hinaus, schwang mich ohne Sattel auf ihren Rücken und ließ sie noch eine Weile im Schritttempo gehen, um keinen Lärm zu machen. Als wir weit genug entfernt waren, lehnte ich mich etwas nach vorn und drückte meine Fersen leicht in ihre Flanken. Sie verstand augenblicklich und wechselte in den Trab und kurz darauf in den Galopp.   
Das Reiten half mir meist dabei, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Heute half es nicht viel. Es gab einfach noch zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen.   
Nach einer Weile hatte ich einen Einfall und setzte kurz darauf neben meinem ehemaligen Zuhause ab. Es hatte sich kaum verändert und wirkte immer noch bewohnt.   
Langsam öffnete ich die Tür. Auch innen wirkte alles noch wie eh und je. Einige wenige Möbelstücke waren offenbar ersetzt worden. Und es wirkte dreckiger als früher. Aber das lag vielleicht auch nur daran, dass ich nun schon zu lang bei Leonidas lebte.   
Leise ging ich die schmale Stiege hinauf und fand meinen Vater schlafend auf seinem Lager vor. Er war noch immer einsam, wie er es immer gewesen war, seit meine Mutter am Fieber gestorben ist.   
Ob er mich vermisste? Hatte er je bereut, mich weggegeben zu haben? Erst als sich meine Augen vollends an das fehlende Licht gewöhnt hatten, fiel mir auf, wie alt er wirkte. Das Geld, dass er im Austausch für mich erhalten hatte, hatte ihn nicht von seiner Arbeit erlöst, sodass jene sich immer noch an seinem Körper labte.    
Ich nahm ihm nicht übel, dass er mich Leonidas mitgab. Er hatte das Geld gebraucht und mir ein besseres Leben beschert. Nicht, dass letzteres ihm sonderlich wichtig gewesen wäre...  
  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich vollends in meinem Zimmer und las das Buch. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie diese Welt sein würde, in die sie uns schickten. Zu Beginn waren mir einzig die Unterschiede zu der unsrigen ins Auge gefallen, aber nun achtete ich zunehmend auf die Parallelen – von denen es nicht wenige gab. Irgendwie würden wir uns schon dort zurecht finden. Die anderen würden mich wohl auch unterstützen, schließlich hatten wir ein gemeinsames Ziel. Ich hoffte, dass ihnen das wichtig genug und sie ihre Vorurteile beiseite legen konnten.  
Am letzten Tag vor meiner Abreise ritt ich in den Wald. Es hatte vor kurzem geregnet, darum sorgte ich mich nicht all zu sehr um mögliche Schäden. Ich versuchte mit der Kraft meiner Gedanken Feuer zu entfachen. Es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum der Docht plötzlich gebrannt hatte. Was hatte die Flamme entzündet?  Jedoch schien es, dass ich keinen bewussten Zugang zu dieser Kraft hatte. Wenn ich es überhaupt gewesen war. Vielleicht war die Sache mit den Schalen auch nur ein Trick gewesen... Ich begann immer mehr daran zu zweifeln, dass ich tatsächlich eine Auserwählte des Feuers sein sollte.   
Am Morgen der Sonnenwende kleidete ich mich mithilfe meiner Zofe ein. Erstmals trug ich nun auch die Kette zum restlichen Kostüm. Ich hatte mich ein wenig an den Anblick gewöhnt und befand, dass es eigentlich ganz gut zusammen passte. Die Diener befand die Kleidung als unschicklich, lenkte aber ein, dass sie wohl einen Sinn hatte, wenn die Königin darauf wert legte. Als ich gerade schon die Tür öffnen wollte, bat sie mich, zurück zu kommen. Sie band mein Haar auf meiner linken Seite zu einem lockeren Zopf. Ich bedankte mich und verabschiedete mich herzlich, aber mit einer gewissen Distanz von ihr.   
Kaum kam ich in Leonidas' Blickfeld, musste er auch schon grinsen. Er hatte sich heute für die ersten Stunden frei genommen, um mich 'gebührend zu verabschieden'.   
Ich lächelte schief und fühlte mich jetzt doch wieder unwohl in meiner Aufmachung.  
Er begleitete mich zur Kutsche und umarmte mich. Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in die Hände und murmelte „Komm mir heil wieder zurück.“ Er küsste mich kurz auf die Stirn, ehe ich mich hastig zurück zog und in einem übertriebenen Knicks versank, in dem ich fast umkippte, sodass er mich stützen musste. „Vermaledeite Schuhe!“, fluchte ich.   
„Du gewöhnst dich schon noch daran“, meinte er nur.   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „das wage ich, zu bezweifeln.“  
Seine Augen musterten mein Gesicht besorgt: „Pass auf dich auf!“   
„Natürlich.“ Ich verabschiedete mich bei ihm und stieg umständlicher als üblich in die Kutsche ein.   
  
Etwas steif vom unbehaglichen Sitzen, stieg ich nach einer Weile vorsichtig wieder aus. Ich stellte mich, etwas unwohl auf der freien, sichtbaren Fläche und mit dem nur knielangen Rock, auf den Platz und wartete, bis nach und nach die anderen Ladies eintrafen. Als Prinzessin Spiritea stolperte und beinahe fiel, sodass sie aufgefangen werden musste, konnte ich ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Die Anspannung versuchte sich nun mal Luft zu machen.  Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich vorhin auch beinah gestürzt war und musste schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken, dass wir wohl alle recht ungeschickt mit solchem Schuhwerk waren.  Kaum hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, sah sie auch schon in meine Richtung. Verdammt. Sie hatte mein Lachen gehört.

 

> **Samina**

Ich trat auf den Platz heraus. Wir sollten in die Menschenwelt um Avalon zu retten. In der Menschenwelt würde vieles anders sein, andere Sitten, andere Kleidung... Vermutlich mussten wir sogar unsere Flügel verbergen. Bei dem Gedanken schauderte es mir. Auf dem Ratsplatz sah ich bereits Alexej. Sofort lief ich zu ihm, die anderen Mädchen geflissentlich ignorierend. In den Schatten zweier Gebäude schloss mein Geliebter mich in seine Arme. Ich zog ihn in einen Kuss voller Verlangen, voller Liebe und voller Abschied. Erst als wir beide nach Atem rangen, löste ich mich von ihm. "Du musst nach Hause Samina. Du musst dich ausruhen und du musst dich auf die Menschenwelt vorbereiten", meinte Alexej sanft. Doch ich wollte ihn noch nicht verlassen. "Ich will nicht gehen. ICh will dich nicht zurücklassen", erklärte ich ihm und wollte mich an ihn schmiegen, doch er schob mich von sich. "Bitte Samina. Was ich durch meine Mutter zufällig über die Menschenwelt erfahren habe, macht mich um deine Sicherheit besorgt. Du musst dich vorbereiten, denn sie dürfen nie erfahren, was du wirklich bist. Verstehst du? Sie würden dich sonst foltern und letzten Endes töten. Und dann würde ich dich niemals wieder sehen." Ich schluckte. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in meine Augen. Wütend drängte ich sie zurück. Ich hatte zwar kein Problem damit, vor Alexej Gefühle zu zeigen, doch die anderen Mädchen mussten meine Tränen nicht sehen. Alexej brachte mich zu meiner Kutsche und küsste zum Abschied meine Hand, etwas, dass jetzt, da er mir offiziell den Hof machen würde, endlich erlaubt war. In der Kutsche hielt ich die Tränen nicht länger zurück. Es war eindeutig, dass meine Mondtage bevorstanden, denn schließlich war ich sonst auch nicht so weinerlich...  
  
Drei Tage später verließ ich mit eingezogenen Flügeln die Kutsche. Der Saum meines Rockes schlug um meine Beine udn zeigte meiner Meinung nach viel zu viel. Und außerdem: ein Rock und eine Bluse. Etwas, das sonst die Bauern und die Bürger trugen und nicht einmal diese zeigten so viel Haut. Meine Kleidung war die einer Dirne nicht die einer Prinzessin. Was waren die Menschen für ein Volk, dass so etwas normal war? Ich sah wie die Comtesse - Julea - ausstieg und beneidete sie um ihre Kleidung. Ein langer dunkelblauer Rock, der in sanften Wellen um ihre Füße schlug und eine elegante Bluse mit langen Ärmeln. Alles in allem einer meiner Sätze Reitkleidung nicht unähnlich, wenngleich meine Kleidung natürlich weiß war. Weiß wie die Unschuld, die ich bereits vor fast zwei Jahren verloren hatte, weiß wie der frisch gefallene Schnee... Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Mitte des Platzes, darauf bedacht, mit den wirklich furchtbaren Schuhen nicht zu Stolpern oder umzuknicken. Dummerweise blieb ich mit dem Absatz in einer Lücke zwischen zwei Steinen hängen, strauchelte und fiel... wurde jedoch von Alexej aufgefangen. "Ich hoffe Ihr habt euch nicht verletzte Prinzessin?", erkundigte er sich höflich und half mir auf. Ich nickte bloß und trat zu den anderen Mädchen, nicht ohne ihnen voher einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Glaubten sie etwa, ich hätte das Kichern nicht gehört? Gedankenverloren strich ich über die Stoffe, Garne, Rahmen und Nadeln in dem Korb, den ich bei mir trug. Mein Handarbeitskorb war neben einer Zeichnung von Alexej, die ich am Boden selbigens versteckt hatte, dass einzige, was ich mitnahm.

 

> **Osara**

Okay.......Also nochmal wir habenFähigkeitensollen in die Menschenwelt UND die Welt retten.DAS IST OCHALLES GARN NICHT MÖGLICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ich rieb mir das Gesicht und stürtzte nach Hause da lagen auch die Kleider. WOW!Das war wunderschön und passten peerfekt.Das Buch hatte ich in 10 Stunden durch.Menschen ahah!Ihre Magie war die Technik sozusagen. Die Kette liebte ich und legte sie nicht mehr ab. Wow.Irgendwie freute ich mic auf alles was passieren würde.Ich dachte an mein Elemnt.Ich hatte versehntlich eine Rose hervorbeschworen.Doppelwow.  
Die nächsten 3 Tage gingen wie imFlug vorbei.-..  
  
Vor demRathaus stand ich in den Sachen gkleidet.Ich ging zu Samina"Sie sehen toll aus!"sagte ich und bestaunte es."meins eher nicht"mein  kleine Katze kaum1 Monat halt machte ein Schläfchen auf meiner schulter. Sie war mir sehr wichtig und ich durfte sie mitnehmen.

 

> **Mabana**

Etwas benommen ließ ich mich nach Hause kutschieren. Ohne den anderen Mädchen Beachtung zu schenken stieg ich einfach in die Kutsche. Mittlerweile war mir dies etwas peinlich, da ich nicht als unerzogen dastehen wollte. Aber in 3 Tagen werde ich mich entschuldigen können...Ich atmete langsam aus und wieder ein. Das Element Luft war also meines. Hörte sich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht an...vielleicht etwas unglaubwürdig, aber es war dennoch real. Das ganze ging mir einfach zu schnell. Zu Hause fragte meine Mutter mich sofort aus, da sie das Buch und die Kleider gesehen hatte, aber ich winkte nur ab. Etwas enttäuscht ließ sie mich auf mein Zimmer gehen. Dort legte ich mich auf mein Bett und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Ich entschloss mich sofort das Buch zu lesen, also stand ich auf und nahm es in die Hand. Es war echt schwer.   
Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht und mir wurde es zu blöd einfach hier zu sitzen und zu lesen. Und natürlich zu anstrengend. Obwohl ich eigentlich gerne Bücher las, war dieses hier irgendwie...ach, es einfach zu lesen war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Also entschied ich mich, in den Wald zu gehen. Er war immerhin einer meiner Lieblinsplätze. Dort setzte ich mich auf eine kleine Holzbank und las weiter. Ein paar Vögel kreisten um mich und der Wind strich mir einpaar Strähnen ins Gesicht. Doch ich war eigentlich zu versunken in das Buch und hatte meiner Umgebung nicht so viel Beachten geschenkt wie sonst. Die Menschen waren ein sehr interassantes Volk. Intilligent, aber auch hinterhältig. Sie empfinden Trauer, Liebe und Glück, was sie somit wenig von uns unterscheidet.Sie wurden mit jeder Seite, mit jedem Kapitel und jedem Satz spannender. Irgendwie freute ich mich auf diese "neue" Welt.   
Den nächsten tag verbrachte ich mit meiner Mutter. Mein Vater klärte irgendwelche Geschäfte, da wir immernoch relativ hohe Schulden hatten. Aber wir versuchten sie abzubezahlen. Am Abend meines letzten Tages auf Avalon aßen wir gemeinsam zu Abend. Es gab sehr viele unterschiedliche Speisen und der Nachtisch, dieser bestand aus einem fluffigen Schokoladentörtchen, war die Kirsche auf dem Sahneberg. Ich aß so viel wie ich konnte-was bedeutete sehr viel. Aber meine Verfressenheit störte niemanden, außer meine Mutter. Sie sagte immer:"Wenn du genauso oder sogar mehr isst, als die Männer, verschräckst du mir noch meine Schwiegersöhne." Sie dachte, ich würde bald, schon sehr bald den "Einen" treffen, aber ich glaubte, dass es diesen nur in Büchern gab. Außerdem wenn es der Richtige ist, würde er mich doch auch so lieben wie ich bin...oder?   
Eigentlich waren aber meine Gedanken den ganzen Abend meiner Mission gewidmet. Was mich wohl für Quests erwarteten...ob ich mich wohl gut mit den anderen Mädchen verstehen würde...? In meinem Nachthemd saß ich dann noch auf meinem Balkon und beobachtete die Sterne. Wunderschön war der Nachthimmel hier. Ob er auch so in der Menschenwelt sein würde?- und mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich auch endlich ein. Nein, nicht auf der Veranda, sondern in meinem Bett.   
Am nächsten Tag, wachte ich nervös auf und öffnete das Paket mit den Anziehsachen. Vorsichtig zog ich die Sachen an und betrachtete mich im Spiegel: Meine Bluse hatte kurze Ärmel und eine riesige Schleife. das ganze war in einem angenehmen dunkelgrün gehalten, wobei die Schleife auch brauntöne enthielt. Mein Rock; er war beige; war vorne kürzer als hinten, was etwas ungewohnt für mich war. Vielleicht hatte sich die Schneiderin in den Maßen geirrt? Meine Schuhe waren braune Halbstiefel und ein Armband lag auch dabei: in Form eines Drachen. Meine Haare band mir eine Maid unseres Hauses: Mein Pony jeweils rechts und links zur Seite und hinten einen etwas lockeren Zopf. Meine Mutter verabschiedete mich mit Tränen in den Augen und mein Vater wünschte mir viel Glück. Ich glaubte, er sei stolz auf mich.Das einzige was mir von ihnen blieb, war eine silberene Kette mit einem kleinen Federanhänger, den ich jetzt immer an meinem Hals tragen würde.Immer. Egal was passieren möge.  
Die Tränen verkniffen, ritt ich wieder auf den Ratsplatz zu. Jetzt ging's los...

 

> **Julea**

Als die Königin uns entliess gab sie uns eine Aufgabe. Wir sollen etwa innerhalb 3 Tage ein Buch verstanden haben welches uns zu Hause erwartet und uns von unseren Familien verabschiedet haben. Von unseren Familien... Ich schluckte. Vor dem Ratspalast sah ich mir die anderen genauer an. Alle so vertieft in den Gedanken wie ich. Ich wollte sie ansprechen, doch ich hatte anderes im Kopf. Was würde uns in der anderen Welt erwarten? Was werden wir tun müssen? Was werden unsere Aufgaben sein? Werden wir unser Königreich retten können? Was würde passieren, wenn nicht... Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und stieg in meine Kutsche ein.  
Zu Hause sah ich ein dickes Buch und ein Kleid auf meinem Bett liegen. Danach setzte ich mich auf meinen Lieblingssessel und blätterte in dem Buch herum. Ich las die ersten Seiten, als meine Mutter eintrat. Sie setzte sich neben mich, sah sich mein Buch an und musterte mein Gesicht. Ich werde ihre sanfte Art vermissen, ihre Ratschläge und ihre Ruhe. Eine ruhige Stimme war zu hören: „Was war im Ratspalast?“ Ich schluckte einen dicken Kloss hinunter und fing an: „Ich... Ich werde in die andere Welt reisen.“ „Du wirst was?“, ihre ruhige Art löste sich auf einmal auf. Ich erstarrte. „Ich bin von einem Element auserwählt worden. Ich habe die Aufgabe in die andere Welt zu gehen und unser Königreich zuretten. Wir, vier weitere Mädchen und ich.“ „Welches Element wurde dir zugeteilt?“ „Das Wasser. Königin Morgana erklärte uns alles. Naja fast alles. Das Wichtigste was wir wissen müssen. Ich musste vor eine Schale treten. In der Schale war Wasser und Öl. Ich stand nur davor und hatte die Schale nicht mal berührt, als der Öltropfen sich von dem Wasser trennte.“ „Sind deine magischen Kräfte also so stark?“ „Kann schon sein..“   
  
Am Essenstisch sassen mein Vater, mein Bruder und meine Mutter. Meine Mutter hatte den anderen schon alles erzählt, was sie von mir erfahren hatte. Mein Bruder sah mich an, öffnete seinen Mund, und schloss ihn wieder. Er hatte keine Worte zu sagen. Mein Vater fing dagegen an: „Wieso genau du mein Kind? Kann nicht jemand anderes gehen?“ Er sah mich traurig an. „Ich weiss es nicht. Dieses Rätsel werde ich in der anderen Welt lösen.“ „Weil sie für ein Element steht.“, antwortete meine Mutter an meiner Stelle. Mein Bruder begann mit der nächsten Frage: „Wie lange wirst du fort sein?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ „Es könnte für immer sein…“, murmelte mein Bruder. „Sag so was nicht! Sie wird ihre Aufgabe erfüllen und zurückkommen. Du kannst zwar nicht erwarten, dass sie gleich zurückkommen wird aber nach einer Zeit wird sie zurückkehren.“, antwortete meine Mutter.   
  
Die weiteren Tage schwiegen wir meist, es gab so viel zu bereden aber trotzdem schwiegen wir. In diesen Tagen machte ich mir viele Gedanken. Ich hatte das Buch gelesen und das Meiste davon verstanden.   
Und dann war es soweit. Der Abschied. Ich sah mich in meinem Spiegel an. Die Haare geflechtet, dunkles Oberteil, dunkelblauer langer Rock, schwarze Stiefel und ein Schmuckteil welches die Form eines Fossils hatte aber auch einer Muschel ähnelte. Ich schnappte mir das dicke Buch welches ich in den Tagen lesen musste und hörte ein Geräusch. Die Kutsche war angekommen und würde nicht eher ohne mich losfahren. Meine Familie stand vor mir. Meine Mutter den Tränen nahe. „Es wird nicht für immer sein!“, versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Ich umarmte meinen Vater „Gib Acht. Sei vorsichtig!“ „Das werde ich.“ Ich hatte mich aus seinem Arm gelöst und fiel meiner Mutter in die Arme. Sie sah mich an: „Hör auf dein Herz, mach das was du für richtig hältst und bewahre immer Ruhe. Nimm dich in Acht vor Freunden, Feinde sind sowieso schlecht aber falsche Freunde gibt es immer.“ Mit diesen Worten liess sie mich los. Ich sah meinem Bruder in die Augen. Er nahm mich in den Arm. Er drückte mich fest an sich. Eine endlose Umarmung. Als würden wir uns nie wieder loslassen. Er löste sich von mir und drückte mir ein Buch in die Hand: „Hier! Als kleines Andenken an uns.“ Ich begutachtete das Buch und wollte es gerade aufschlagen als mein Bruder mich zurückhielt: „Erst wenn du in der anderen Welt bist!“ Der Fahrer der Kutsche wurde ungeduldig: „Beeilen sie sich bitte.“ Meine Familie rief mir noch etwas Letztes zu: „Wir werden dich vermissen. Und behalte für immer dein Lächeln“ bevor ich in die Kutsche einstieg und losfuhr.   
  
In der Kutsche dachte ich über Vieles nach. Wieso genau ich? Ich bin doch ganz normal. Was wird wohl geschehen? Was wird uns erwarten? Werden wir uns gut verstehen? Und wenn nicht?... Ich sollte mir nicht so den Kopf zerbrechen. ...Aber wir müssen uns ja irgendwie gut verstehen können. Irgendeine gewisse Bindung haben wir ja. Die fünf Elemente werden uns verbinden. In welchem Zusammenhang wusste ich noch nicht. Den Rest der Fahrt dachte ich über mich selbst, die andere Welt und die Elemente nach. Ich malte mir die andere Welt in den schönsten und gleichzeitig hässlichsten Farben aus. Ich konnte mir das Ganze einfach nicht vorstellen. Es war zu schwierig.   
  
Und dann war es so weit. Die Kutsche hielt an und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Der Diener hielt mir eine Hand hin, so dass ich gut aussteigen konnte. Seelenruhig sah ich die anderen an. Ich stand da und rührte mich nicht.


	7. Kapitel 5: Menschenwelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durch das Portal sind die Fünf nun von der magischen Insel Avalon in die Welt der Menschen gekommen. Doch was nun? Was tun in dieser so fremden Welt?

> **Mabana**

Endlich, als alle da waren, öffnete sich auf dem Platz das Portal. Wir vier traten ein- und landeten auf einem Hof. Ein leichter Luftzug ließ meinen Rock hin und her flattern und zauberte mir eine leichte Gänsehaut. Hier sah es sehr idyllisch aus: fast wie auf meinem Anwesen in Avalon. Etwas abgelegen und schön ruhig.   
Hier würde uns der gefallene Engel, Michèl erwarten. Doch begrüßen tat uns nur der Nephilim Amélie. Sie erklärte uns auch, dass die Zeit hier, in der Menschenwelt, viel schneller verginge als in unserer Heimat. Ich nickte und versuchte dies in meinem Kopf zu speichern. Etwas später, führte sie uns auf unsere Zimmer und ließ uns allein. Das brauchte ich auch. Vorsichtig betrat ich das Zimmer mit meinem Namen und wurde in einen hübschen Raum in angenehmen Tönen gebracht: Sehr viel grün, weiß und braun. Es erinnerte mich einwenig an den Wald, durch die vielen Grün- und Braun-Töne und das weiß, stand für die Reinheit, oder auch die Freiheit. Jedenfalls, bedeuteten diese Farben das für mich. Es war schön eingerichtet. Sehr japanisch. Dieser stil gefiel mir. Ich hatte schon vorher Bücher darüber gelesen und fühlte mich hingezogen zu diesem Stil. Absolut fasziniert von meiner Umgebung, schläfrig und doch wach zu gleich, ließ ich mich auf das Bett sinken und spielte einwenig an meiner Kette herum. Das alles hier war einfach viel zu unrealistisch- wie ein Traum.   
etwas später; ich muss wohl eingedöst sein; ging ich dann auch wieder nach Draußen. Die frische Luft würde mir jetzt auch gut tun. Etwas ungewohnt schritt ich barfuss durch das Gras und tänzelte auch ein bisschen. Irgendwann ließ ich mich auf der Wiese nieder und versuchte an meinen Flügeln zu zupfen. Aber sie waren ja nicht mehr da. Daran müsste ich mich noch gewöhnen...  
Nachdem ich mich dann Abends auch wieder schlafen gelegt und am Morgen aufgewacht bin, zog ich die menschlichen Sachen an und folgte den anderen in den Saal. Dort würden wir unsere weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen und den Part mit der Schule...  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wieder etwas schlecht, da ich seit dem Tag unserer Anreise mit niemanden gesprochen hatte....

 

> **Samina**

Als alle angekommen waren, wurden wir durch das Portal in die Menschenwelt geschickt. Wir kamen auf einem Platz vor einem netten kleinen Landsitz an und wurden bereits erwartet. Ein Mann mittleren Alters und eine mollige Frau in ihren späten Fünfzigern standen bereits dort. Der Mann stellte sich uns als Michèl vor und meinte er sei unser Betreuer und stünde in den Unterlagen der Menschen als unser Vormund. Die Frau war Amélie, die Haushälterin, eine Nephilim. Michèl war ein Engel im Exil. Ich fragte mich zwar, warum er im Exil lebte, beschloss aber, dass er nicht wichtig genug sei, um mir darüber wirklich gedanken zu machen. Amélie erklärte uns, dass die Zeit auf Avalon langsamer verging als hier, was den Entwicklungsunterschied ein Stück weit erklärte, und dass wir langsamer alterten als die Menschen. Deshalb sah sie, die zur Hälfte ein Engel war, aus wie Ende fünfzig, obwohl sie 85 war. Sollten wir in der Menschenwelt bleiben, würden die Anderen und ich noch in 150 Jahren aussehen wie 17.  
Schließlich wurden wir zu unseren Zimmern gebracht. An den Türen waren goldene Plaketten mit unseren Namen angebracht, sodass wir unsere Zimmer schnell fanden. Meines war in weiß und Cremetönen gehalten und ich fand es wundervoll.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich hauptsächlich in meinem Zimmer, der Bibliothek - es gab einige irdische Autoren, die mir wirklich gefielen, wie Shakespeare, Jane Austen, die Brontë-Schwestern, Emily Dickinson & Alfred Lord Tennyson, sowie einige Ausgaben meiner Lieblingsbücher aus Avalon, wie Astartes Licht-Saga und Ducavians Mitternachtsleuchten - und mit einem Hengst aus den Stallungen, dessen Fell die silbrige Farbe von Mondlicht hatte. Am letzten der 3 Tage, die uns zur Eingewöhnung gegeben waren, wurden wir in den kleinen Saal gerufen. Man wollte uns noch einige letzte wichtige Informationen geben, bevor wir auf Menschen treffen und mit ihnen gemeinsam unterrichtet würden. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Ich würde mit gewöhnlichen Bürgerlichen unterrichtet werden! Ruhig betrat ich, gekleidet in ein schlichtes weißes Leinenkleid, den Saal und nahm auf einer der Bänke platz.

 

> **Osara**

In Gedanken versunken ist die Kugel aus Glas die uns Mama mitgegeben hatte. Naja eigentlich  ich, aber stellvertretend für alle anderen Mädchen. Sie, die Glaskugel, helfe gegen Heimweh. Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen wie diese milchige Kristallkugel uns helfen sollte. Und wieso eingestrichen  mir? Ich musste wie immer das Gefühl geht nicht mehr was besseres? Das Miauen meines katzenbabys,Flora,weckte mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Ich wusste was sie meinte, wir müssen immer was der andere denkt. "  beeil dich das Portal geht gleich auf "  " braves Mädchen "  murmelte ich. O. k.… Jetzt gibt's kein zurück!  
  
Ich sollte Vorbildfunktion einnehmen! Eigentlich wir alle, aber ich  sollten den ersten Schritt. Ich richtete mich auf fasste die Glaskugel fester und legte meine Hand auf meinen Kopf, wo wo Flora deutlich aufgeregt, saß.ich durfte sie sanft an mich. Dann rief ich noch das ein letzten Abschiedsgruss an das Volk, hob die Handeinen großen Schritt auf das Portal zu kommen und sprang wie in einem Becken voller Wasser hinein.  
Wir fielen durch blaues Licht. Unser Herzen rasten da wir durch alle Zeiten gleichzeitig und die Körper versuchten vergeblich sich auf die wechselnden zeit umzustellen. Eine ewige Ruhe legte sich auf uns und ich fiel in Ohnmacht  gemacht. Strahlendes Licht und ein stechender Schmerz auch in meinem Allerwertesten weckten mich. Waren wir wirklich schon in der anderen Welt? Für mich sah  es fast wie in einem kleinen Dorf von Avalon aus. Nein. Wir waren  sicher in der Menschenwelt . Das sah man in den gepflasterten Straßen auf den Weg gelandet waren.darum hatte es so weh getan.  
Benommen rappelte ich mich auf.die  uns vor einem Haus Erwarten stellten sich vor. Auch  sie waren aus Avalon.Der einen geliebte wechseln. Die andere war Haushälterin und Nephilim .ich hatte nur halbherzig zu da ich das Gefühl hatte wirbelte in meinem durcheinander.sie führten uns in unserem Zimmer. Die Schönheit meine Zimmers weckte mich vollends aus meiner  jetlagtrance. Schnell konnte ich nach es Flora ging. Und die Kugel?auch die war noch ein. Mit mir selbst zufrieden war ich mich Bett. So langsam konnte ich wieder alles in die Schublade meines Gehirns ein ordnen.ich kuschelte mich ins Bett. Ich ordnete wichtiger war nicht so wichtigen Fragen ein. Über die Frage ob die große Liebe von der Mama gesprochen, etwas Gutes sei und doch nicht eher unangenehm wie die meisten großen Sachen, schlief. Ich ein.  
. Ich will will ehrlich sein, die meisten Tage Habich  geschlafen und Klassenfahrt im Bett verbracht und so bin ich nur manchmal  aufgestanden,um mir ein Buch zu holen. Ich informierte mich vier, Lars der viel, und fühlte mich auch schon halbwegs wohl. Was mir ganz gut gefiel dass ich ab jetzt mit normalen Leuten unter berichtet wurde. Irgendwann wurden  wir eine zu einer Besprechung gerufen.

 

> **Lita**

Kaum dass die Letzte von uns fünf den Platz erreicht hatte, wurden wir auch schon zusammengerufen und dazu aufgefordert, ein Portal zu betreten. Es schimmerte bläulich und halb durchsichtig. Beeindruckt starrte ich es an. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Für mich war es, schwer zu beurteilen, wo es endete, es zerfaserte am Rand und schien keine konkreten Grenzen zu haben. Ich riss mich von seinem Anblick los und schritt darauf zu. Gerade als ich Luft holte, wurde ich fortgerissen. Mein letztes nach Atemringen in meiner Welt wurde unterbrochen. Danach war ich gleichzeitig klitzeklein und überall zu gleich. Dann wurde mir mein Körper für einen Moment entrissen. Als mein Geist sich wieder mit ihm vereinte, befand er sich auf einem recht großen, gepflasterten Platz. Ich hatte mich mit meinen Knien und Händen abgefangen und richtete mich zögernd auf, wobei ich mich kurz an einer Begleiterin abstützen musste, um nicht wieder zu stürzen. Ich entschuldigte mich schnell bei der Schwarzhaarigen und ließ sie augenblicklich los, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mich gerade an einer Lady festhielt. Lady Julea Aquiva um genau zu sein.    
Erstaunt blickte ich mich um. Ein Anwesen erstreckte sich vor uns. Es war etwas größer als das Haus von Leonidas. Bevor ich mich weiter umsehen konnte, traten auch schon ein Mann mittleren Alters und eine etwas ältere Frau auf uns zu. Sie begrüßten uns herzlich und erklärten uns, dass wir einige Tage Zeit hätten, uns an unser neues Zuhause zu gewöhnen. Sie erklärten uns, dass wir als Engel aus Avalon hier kaum altern würden und selbst nach einer Ewigkeit ebenso jung aussähen. Außerdem erzählten sie uns das Nötigste über den Landsitz und brachten uns dann zu unseren Räumen, wobei sie uns erklärten, das sie dafür Sorge trugen, uns für die Menschenwelt adäquate Kleidung zu beschaffen.  
Jedes Zimmer trug eine goldene Plakette in die der dazugehörige Name eingraviert war. Der mir zugewiesene Raum war fast gänzlich mit Rottönen und goldenen Verzierungen ausstaffiert. Sämtliche Polster, Kissen, Vorhänge waren in samtenem Dunkelrot gehalten. Abgesehen von dem Himmelbett, dem Sessel und dem zentralen, runden Sofa war das Zimmer mit einem Kleiderschrank, einem ebenfalls runden Tisch, einem niedrigen Schrank und einem Wandschirm – allesamt aus dunklem Holz – ausgestattet.  
Erstaunlicherweise war es trotz der vielen dunklen Farben recht hell hier. Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie alles extra in diesen Tönen hielten mit Verweis auf das Element Feuer, und mein blick huschte zu meinem roten Rock.   
In diesem Haus würde ich in der nächsten Zeit leben. Doch, das sollte kein all zu großes Problem werden...  
  
Die Zeit vor der Besprechung mit Amélie und Michèl verbrachte ich vorwiegend mit Reiten. Schon bei unserer Ankunft waren die Stallungen eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die mir ins Auge gefallen waren, sodass ich mich nach dem ersten Besuch meines Zimmers sofort dorthin aufmachte. Auf dem Anwesen lebten offenbar mehrere Pferde, sechs an der Zahl um genau zu sein. Vermutlich hatten sie für uns noch weitere angeschafft. Ich strich die Boxen entlang und atmete den Geruch nach Pferd und Heu ein. Dann stockten meine Schritte und ich blieb vor einem dunklen Hengst stehen, der seine Hufe kaum still stehen lassen konnte. Er schien ein Gemüt zu haben, das dem meiner Stute in Avalon bei nahe entgegengesetzt war. Leonidas hatte mir bewusst ein ruhiges Pferd geschenkt, in der Hoffnung, dass mir das Reiten damit einfacher fiel.   
Lächelnd öffnete ich das Gitter und trat auf das Tier zu, legte meine Hand über seine schwarze Mähne und streichelte es einige Augenblicke, damit es sich an mich gewöhnte. Danach legte ich ihm Zaumzeug und Sattel an, schwang mich auf seinen Rücken und ritt Richtung Wald. Obwohl ich ihm mehrere Pausen gegönnt hatte und sogar einen Bach gefunden hatte, an dem er trinken konnte, wurde er ob seiner Erschöpfung bald störrisch und ließ sich nicht weiter antreiben, sodass ich ihn am Abend wieder zurück in die Stallungen führte.   
Mein Weg führte mich nun zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich erschöpft und gleichzeitig rastlos an den Mittelpunkt des runden Sofas gelehnt saß und meine Gedanken kreisen ließ, bis sie mich dazu trieben, mich wieder aufzurichten und durch das Gebäude zu streifen.  
Die Wanderung war jedoch bald beendet, denn schnell fand ich ein großes Vermächtnis an Büchern, aus dem ich mir gleich mehrere Exemplare entlieh und mit auf mein Zimmer nahm.   
Damit verbrachte ich die Zeit bis zu der Besprechung. Reiten und lesen. Schlussendlich war ich in der Stunde vor dem Zusammentreffen so unruhig, dass es mir schwer fiel, mich auf die Geschichte einer neuen Entdeckung zu konzentrieren und ich unruhig im Raum auf und ab lief bis mein Geist ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war und ich mich wieder in das fiktive Geschehen stürzen konnte.   
Die Gewandtheit der Worte führte beinahe dazu, dass ich zu spät kam, ich schlüpfte gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Raum, als alle anderen bereits versammelt waren.

 

> **Julea**

Als wir alle auf dem Platz ankamen wurde uns gesagt wir sollen durch ein Portal treten. Ich sah es neugierig an, einerseits wollte ich durch diese unendliche Öffnung schreiten um zu sehen was mit mir passierte und wohin dieser Eingang führte. Andererseits hätte ich nich am Liebsten versteckt und wäre nie wieder aus meinem Versteck herausgekommen. Aber wir hatten eine Aufgabe. Meine Neugier kämpfte mit meiner Angst, die Neugier gewann und wir traten durch die Lichtöffnung. Es ging alles so schnell, ich merkte kaum was passierte und konnte erst wieder richtig denken als wir auf einem grossen Platz landeten. Das rothaarige Mädchen, welches neben mir stand war auf die Knie gefallen und stütze sich an mir ab um aufzustehen. Ich hatte mir die Namen der Mädchen gemerkt, es war Lita, sie entschuldigte sich kurz. Ich nickte ihr schnell zu, ich mochte sie. Ich spürte, dass wir uns gut verstehen würden. Gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl wir würden uns vielleicht mal streiten, Feuer und Wasser sind zwei sehr verschiedene Elemente.   
Ein Halbengel, der sich als Michèl vorstellte und eine Nephilim, Namens Amélie, erklärten uns dass die Zeit bei Menschen schneller vergeht als in Avalon und gaben uns noch weitere Informationen bis sie uns in unser Zimmer schickten. Jede hatte ein eigenes Zimmer, die jeweils mit einem Türschild mit dem richtigen Namen beschriftet war. Mein Zimmer bestand aus blauen Möbeln. Die Kissen, die Vorhänge und das Bett. Alles in weiss, dunkelblau oder einem etwas hellen blau. Ich legte das Buch, welches ich von meiner Familie bekommen hatte auf das gemachte Himmelbett und fragte mich ob ich das Buch öffnen sollte. Ich entschied mich für Nein und wollte mir das Ganze für einen beispielsweise traurigen Moment, als kleine Aufmunterung aufbewahren.   
Michèl und Amélie hatten auch noch etwas von zwei Tagen Vorbereitung geredet. Die 4 Mädchen und ich wurden also in den nächsten Tagen auf das Amoris-Gymnasium und das Leben in der Menschenwelt vorbereitet. Am zweiten Tag baten sie uns in einen kleinen Saal um noch eine kleine Besprechung vorzunehmen.

 

* * *

 

 

**Die Besprechung**

"Sehr schön, ihr seid alle da! Dann können wir ja beginnen!", erklärte Michèl, nachdem die schweren Türen zu gefallen waren. Die Mädchen nahmen auf den Bänken platz und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Morgen ist der Tag, den wir hier als Montag kennen. Es ist der erste Tag der Woche, die insegsamt aus sieben Tagen besteht: Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch, Donnerstag, Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag. Bis auf Samstag und Sonntag und in den Ferien werdet ihr jeden Tag Unterricht am Amoris-Lycée haben. Ihr werdet nicht zusammen in einer Klasse sein, da jede von euch für verschieden Kurse eingetragen ist, die auf die jeweiligen Fähigkeiten und das Element, das euch erwählt hat, abgestimmt sind. Eure Stundenpläne hat Amélie euch bereits in eure Zimmer gebracht. Ihr werdet am Anfang vermutlich von jemandem herumgeführt. Das ist an den meisten Schulen üblich. Eure Kleidung für den ersten Tag wird Amélie euch rauslegen, danach sollt ihr sie aus euren Kleiderschränken selbst zusammenstellen. Bei euren Stundenplänen findet ihr auch Schlüssel für eure Schließfächer, wo sich eure Bücher drin befinden, und ein Handy. Dies ist ein nützliches Gerät, das selbsterklärend ist, da ein Smartphone in der Regel ein Tutorial oder ähnliches hat. Achtet auch auf euren Sprachgebrauch. Wir haben angegeben, dass ihr aus einem anderen Land stammt und dies nicht eure Muttersprache sei, damit es nicht so auffällt, wenn ihr Wörter nicht kennt, dennoch kann es sein, dass die Leute mit der Zeit misstrauisch werden. Passt auf. Nun solltet ihr schlafen gehen, Amélie wird euch morgen wecken, wenn es Zeit ist."


	8. Kapitel 6: Der erste Schultag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf der Erde müssen die Mädchen sich nun nicht nur mit ihrer Mission arrangieren, auch die irdische Schule bleibt ihnen nicht erspart...

> **Samina**

Ich war kein Morgenwesen. Ganz sicher nicht. Für gewöhnlich endete der Morgen für mich gegen kurz vor Mittag, wenn ich mich aus dem Bett bequemte, von Ausnahmen mal abgesehen. Jetzt musste ich wesentlich früher aufstehen. Und meine Kleidung für den ersten Tag an dieser furchtbaren Schule trug nicht gerade zur Verbesserung meiner Laune bei. Wenn der hautenge, geschlitzte Rock und die Wickelbluse nicht "Dirne" schrien... obwohl... als ich meine Kleidung so betrachtete, musste ich zugeben, dass sie mir durchaus stand und nicht "Dirne" schrie, sondern eher etwas von den Beschreibungen der Racheengel und antiken Göttinnen hatte, von denen ich in irdischer Literatur gelesen hatte. Das konnte sich noch als nützlich erweisen, nicht das ich je jemandem das Recht mich auf jene Art zu berühren zu sprechen würde. Allein der Gedanke war lächerlich. Dieses Recht gebührte Alexej und ihm allein.  
Mit der königlichen Eleganz, die mir in die Wiege gelegt worden war, betrat ich die Küche, wo die anderen bereits aßen. Ich nahm mir nur einen Apfel zu meinem Poesieband und besah mir dann meinen Stundenplan und meine Schultasche. Sie war aus weichem hellen Leder und sowohl stark wie elegant und würde ihre Arbeit zuverlässig erledigen, dass wusste ich.   
Wer immer meine Kurse zusammengestellt hatte, schien mich zu kennen, denn mit dem meisten davon hatte ich mich bereits in Elyséa beschäftigt.  
  
_1: kS1  
2: G1  
Pause 15 min  
3: Gr2  
4: L1  
Mittagessen 1 Stunde  
5: Lit2  
6: /  
Pause 15 min   
7: /  
8: Geo1_  
  
Verstand ich diesen Plan richtig, so hatte ich vor dem Geographie Kurs und nach dem Literatur Kurs keinen Unterricht, etwas, dass sich wundervoll nutzen ließe um an meiner aktuellen Stick- und Näharbeit zu arbeiten, deshalb ließ ich schnell meinen Handarbeitskorb in die Tasche gleiten, bevor ich mich an die Theke lehnte und meinen Apfel essend in dem Poesieband las. Ich mochte Äpfel, eines der wenigen Nahrungsmittel des gemeinen Volkes denen diese Ehre zuteil wurde. Äpfel waren auf Avalon ubiquitär, weshalb sich selbst der ärmste Tagelöhner seines täglichen Apfels sicher sein konnte. Im Wald, der zu meines Vaters Ländereien gehörte, gab es die süßesten von allen und ich allein verfügte über sie. Mein Vater hatte das meiner Mutter auf ihrem Sterbebett versprechen müssen, ebenso wie das ich mir meinen Gemahl selbst aussuchen dürfte. Und mein Vater war zwar vieles, doch er hielt stets sein Wort. Ich hatte einige Äpfel als Present herrichten und mitschicken lassen, sodass ich nun hier einen anpflanzen lassen konnte. Die Aufforderung zu dem Gefährt, dass uns zur Schule bringen sollte - ich glaubte es war  _Auto_  - ließ mich von meiner Lektüre hochschrecken und mit einem seufzen machte ich mich auf den Weg. Als ich dann in dieser pferdelosen Kutsche saß, natürlich hinten und nicht vorne beim Kutscher, beschloss ich, mich mit diesem Gerät, dass Michèl als  _Handy_  bezeichnet hatte zu befassen. Ich versuchte hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen, doch es blieb stumm und schwarz. Wütend steckte ich es in ein Fach meiner Tasche und beschloiss diesem Teufelskasten keine weitere Achtung zu schenken.  
  
Als wir in der Schule ankamen, traf mich beinahe der schlag. Es war  _laut_ , es war  _voll_ , es war  _undiszipliniert_  und es wimmelte nur so vor Bürgerlichen aller Klassen. Am Tor schickte man mich zum Raum der Schülervertretung im Hauptflur rechts und erwartete, das ich damit zurecht kam. Zum Glück waren die räume und Flure beschriftet, sodass ich den Rum schlussendlich doch fand, nur um nach einer bestenfalls rudimentären Führung in meinen Unterricht geschickt wurde. Äußerst ungehalten machte ich mich also auf den weg. Und schließlich fand ich sogar meinen Raum. Die  _Magistra_  erklärte mir, da dies die erste Stunde des Schuljahres sei, sollten wir einfach irgendetwas schreiben und am Ende abgeben, damit sie einen Überblick bekäme, und setzte mich auf einen Platz am Fenster. Neben mir saß ein junger Mann der etwa Alexejs Alter zu haben schien, dessen Haar fast so hell war wie meines, dessen Augen eins Bernstein, das andere Smaragd war und dessen Kleidung eines anständigen jungen Mannes angemessen war. Seine Handschrift war fein und geschwungen, wie ich beobachten konnte, während er schrieb. Nachdem ich schließlich meine Ledertasche mit den Schreibutensilien ausgepackt hatte, wählte ich eine feine Glasfeder und einfache dunkle Tinte und schrieb ein Gedicht auf, das mir beim Gedanken an Alexej vor fast einem Jahr in den Kopf gekommen war...  
  
_Sterne leuchten in uralter Pracht  
Strahlen hell in endloser Nacht  
Kalt ist's, so unendlich kalt  
In der Dunkelheit um die Nachtgestalt  
  
Ein Geheimnis das ich barg  
Nehm' es mit bis in mein Grab  
Ein Herzschlag nur, ein Augenblick  
Schicksal lenkt unser Geschick  
  
Gefiederte Flügel, sternklare Nacht  
Mächt'ge Kreatur über mich wacht  
Flammendes Herz, stürmische Nacht  
auf mein Herz nur gib gut acht_  
  
"Das ist gut" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich das Gedicht vor mich hin rezitiert hatte, bis der junge Mann neben mir mich ansprach. "Ich bin Lysander" stellte er sich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung vor. "Samina, Samina Magdalena Ecatharina Alexandra Victoria Spiritea" Beinahe hätte ich noch  _Prinzessin von Neverland_  hinzugefügt, konnte es mir jedoch im letzten Moment verkneifen. Lysander lächelte mich an. "Darf ich fragen was dich dazu inspiriert hat?" Ich verkniff mir, ds Gesicht zu verziehen, als er mich dutzte, und antwortete: "Mein Verlobter" Man musste Lysander zu gute halten, dass er sich keinerlei Verwirrung oder Überraschung anmerken ließ. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig, hauptsächlich über Poesie und dann... dann läutete die Schulglocke. An den schrillen Klang nicht gewöhnt und vollkiommen überrumpelt, zuckte ich bei ihrem Erschallen sichtbar zusammen, sehr zur Belustigung einiger Klassenkameraden, die daraufhin eisige Blicke meinerseits zu spüren bekamen. "Keine Angst, ist bloß die Schulklingel", erklärte Lysander freundlich. Ich nickte bloß. dieser Ort war - wie sagten die Menschen noch so schön? - eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. "Ich wurde bisher zu Hause unterrichtet, dort gab es so etwas nicht", erklärte ich mein Verhalten. Jetzt lächelte Lysander. "Dann wirst du dich über das Cafeteria-Essen ja erst recht freuen,  _Prinzessin_ " Im ersten Moment fürchtete ich, er wüsste bescheid, doch dann viel mir das Kapitel über Spitznamen in unserem Wälzer über Menschliche Kultur wieder ein. Lächelnd verabschiedeten wir uns und ich setzte meinen Tag fort.  
Beim Mittagessen traf ich Lysander wieder und er erklärte mir dankenswerter Weise die Funktionsweise dieser  _Cafeteria_. Schließlich manövrierte ich, nach einer Diskussion über das Essen mit der Thekendienerin - eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, wie diese  _Gemeinbürgerliche_  mit mir geredet hatte -, mein Tablette zu einem Tisch an dem sonst bisher nur die anderen Mädchen aus Elyséa saßen. Die Rothaarige, Liat oder so, schien mir, obgleich dem Geldadel entstammend, neben der Erwählten des Wassers - Julia? Jula? - am sympathischsten, dennoch schwieg ich und befasste mich stattdessen mit meinem Poesieband.  
Der restliche Tag verging ohne große Ereignisse, bis auf die freie Zeit zwischen meinen letzten beiden Stunden...  
Ich war im Schulgarten und versuchte hinter das Geheimnis meiner Teufesmaschine zu kommen und versuchte wirklich alles. Schließlich musste ich irgendeinen Schalter oder Hebel betätigt haben, denn aufeinmal flammte eine Seite des Kastens auf. Erschrocken ließ ich die Maschine fallen, nur um sie dann wieder aufzuheben. Ich wurde auf dem erleuchteten Teil durch eine Anleitung geführt, die erklärte, was dieses Gerät konnte und wie es bedient wurde und spielte danach ein wenig mit den Funktionen herum, bis... bis ich irgendetwas auslöste und mit einem klickenden Geräusch und einem Lichtblitz belohnt wurde, der mich dieses  _Handy_  erneut fallen lassen ließ, diesmal von einem erschrockenen Laut begleitet. Danach war das Teufelswerkzeug bis auf weiteres in meine Tasche verbannt.  
Als wir endlich zurück zum Landsitz kamen, war ich müde, erschöpft und wollte einfach nur noch, den Dreck, Abschaum und die Blicke der jungen Männer abwaschen und schlafen.

 

 

> **Mabana**

Nachdem wir endlich nach der Besprechung entlassen worden waren, begaben wir uns alle auf unsere Zimmer. Ich dachte, dass nicht nur ich sehr erschöpft und auch aufgeregt war, also entschied ich mich gegen mein Gewissen. Dieses wollte nämlich ein Gespräch zu einem der Mädchen aufbauen. Ich schmiss mich also sehr undamenhaft auf mein neues Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Es gelang mir nicht sofort, aber ich konnte dennoch nach einer gewissen Zeit meine Ruhe finden.   
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf. Es war normal für mich relativ früh aufzuwachen. Obwohl eine Maid mich gegen Vormittag immer wecken kam, fand sie mich nicht sehr oft in meinen Gemächern. Eher auf dem Balkon, wo ich versuchte Vögel zu zeichnen, die über den Feldern kreisten. Oder sie fand mich gar nicht, und kam auch schon gar nicht in mein Zimmer, weil sie mich unten am Frühstückstisch traf und sofort wusste, dass es nicht nötig war mein bett zu machen. Denn mein Bett konnte ich auch alleine machen.  
Zurück zu der menschlichen Welt: Ich war aufgestanden und hoch motiviert, diese neue Welt zu erkunden. Anfangen würde ich bei den Sachen. Man hat mir eine 3/4 lange Hose, die eher einer Strumpfhose, der man die Strümpfe abgehackt hatte, ähnelte und ein  leicht rosa-creme farbiges längeres Oberteil dazu bereitgelegt. Es sah echt niedlich aus als ich es anprobierte, aber solche Sachen war ich nicht gewohnt. Meine Kleider zu Hause waren genauso schlicht, aber viel länger und.... _anders_. Aber ich musste mich wohl an meinen neuen "Look" gewöhnen. Dieses Wort hatte ich mir gemerkt. Vor allem weil mir die Schreibweise gefiel. Ich weiß, das hört sich komisch an, aber es ist war. Wenn ihr Look in Schreibschrift schreibt, gibt es so viele schöne Bögen und es sieht einfach sehr hübsch und originell aus. Haltet mich für verrückt, aber so fand ich es.  
Mein langes Oberteil wurde von einem hellbraunen Ledergürtel umfasst und meine Schuhe mit Absatz hatten die passende Farbe zum Oberteil. Außerdem trug ich meine Haare nach hinten geschlossen zu einer Art Dutt. Bloß geflochten.   
Am Frühstückstisch war ich eine der Ersten. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und griff nach einem Stück Brot und Marmelade, sowie einem herrlichen Tee. Dann schaute ich mir konzentriert meinen Stundenplan an.  
  
1.Physik  
2\. frei  
3.Griechisch  
4.Latein  
5.Musik  
6.Russisch  
7.frei  
und zuletzt 8. Geographie  
  
Schien wohl ein anstrengender Tag zu werden. Zumindest anstrengender als zu Hause. Kurz seufzte ich, motivierte mich aber dann doch wieder. Herausforderungen waren doch immer toll. Also trank ich schnell meinen Tee und beschäftigte mich mit diesem "Handy" auf dem Weg zur Schule. Das Tutorial, oder wie auch immer, schien einleuchtend. Dennoch brauchte ich bestimmt noch Übung im Umgang mit solchen Dingen. Also ließ ich dieses Ding verschwinden und begab mich zu meinem Unterricht.   
Die meisten meiner Fächer waren sehr unterhaltsam in meinem vorherigen Unterricht. Ich genoss, wie die meisten adeligen, auch wenn wir nicht sonderlich reich waren, privaten Unterricht. Ich hoffte nur, dass es hier nicht anders sein würde. Meine erste Stunde war wohl Physik. Also versuchte ich zuerst den Raum aufzusuchen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Bis ich ein paar Mädchen auf dem Flur traf und sie nett bat, mir zu erklären, wo der Raum sich befinden würde.  Sie lächelten und waren freundlich genug, meiner Bitte nachzugehen. Eigentlich würde ich niemals jemanden um Hilfe bitten oder fragen, da ich gerne selbst meine Probleme löse und nicht gerne auf andere angewiesen bin. Aber auch ich weiß wann die Zeit ist aufzugeben.   
Der Tag verlief bis jetzt eigentlich ohne sonderliche Vorfälle. Der Lateinlehrer war ziemlich erfreut über meine Kenntnisse. Man könnte es sogar gar überwältigt nennen. Das geschah auch schon vorher, in meinem Griechischkurs. Es schmeichelte mir, dennoch aber fühlte ich mich einwenig unterdrückt: Ich merkte nämlich, dass die anderen Schüler über meinen Erfolg nicht sonderlich erfreut waren. Na ja, abwertende Blicke war ich auch so schon gewohnt. Der niedere verarmte Adel wurde nicht oft anders angeschaut. Dennoch behielt ich meinen Kopf stets oben und versuchte mich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Denn dies war meine Natur.   
Zum Schluss also, betrat ich den Raum zum Geographieunterricht. Es war noch etwas früh, dennoch befanden sich schon Menschen in diesem Raum. Vielleicht verbrachten sie einfach den Rest ihrer Pause hier. Unter anderem auch Julea, neben die ich mich sofort setzte, ohne zu fragen.  
"Ich war so frei mich neben dich zu setzten...Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht?", setzte ich an. Hoffentlich empfand sie mich nicht zu aufdringlich oder ähnliches. Dennoch fuhr ich fort. Ich wollte einfach mit jemandem über unsere Aufgabe und unser Schicksal reden.  
"Was hälst du eigentlich davon, dass wir aus dem Nichts plötzlich so eine große Verantwortung haben?", fragte ich sie. Es rutschte mir einfach so heraus. Aber sie antwortete mir. Also schien es sie nicht sonderlich zu stören, dass ich so offen mit über über dies reden wollte. Und ihre Antwort war auch verständlich. Sie empfand es als schwer, verstand aber dass wir uns davon nicht runterziehen sollten. Es klang sehr weise und ich nickte verständnisvoll. Dann erfragte ich noch etwas. Es ging darum, ob sie sich schon mit den anderen gut verstehen würde. Und sie schien wirklich jeden analysiert zu haben. Und es freute mich, dass sie sich gut mit mir verstand. Darauf musste ich auch kurz grinsen. "Es schmeichelt mir. Ich verstehe mich auch gut mit dir. Und ich denke auch, dass eine gute "Beziehung" zu allen nicht schadet." Dann stellte auch Julea ein paar Fragen an mich. Und es waren echt gute Fragen auf die ich eigentlich keine Antwort wusste. Das erste war, ob wir wohl unsere Familien je wiedersehen würden. Kurz dachte ich sogar an meine Familie. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und schmerzte, als mir der Gedanke kam, dass ich sie nie mehr wieder sehen könnte. Dann atmete ich aus und antworte: "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nich. Man sollte aber bestimmt nicht zu pessimistisch denken. Deshalb denke ich, dass wir sie bestimmt wiedersehen!" Dadurch versuchte ich nicht nur sie, sondern auch mich etwas zu motivieren.  
"Denkst du wir werden es schaffen?", fragte sie dann. Wieder eine Frage die mich zum stocken brachte. Wie schaffte sie es nur? "Wieder ein mal eine Sache der Einstellung. Aber klar, ich denke wir werden es schaffen.", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln," Hauptsache ist nur, dass niemand verletzt wird. Das ist auch das einzige, was mir zu schaffen macht. Ich könnte damit nicht umgehen, wenn einer verletzt wird." Oder gar sterben muss, dachte ich mir, sprach es aber nicht aus. "Und unsere Mission? Unsere Mission ist es, das Königreich zu retten!", beantwortete ich auch gleich ihre nächste Frage. Fragend schaute sie mich an. "Aber wie?"- Daraufhin musste ich nachdenken. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Was erwartete man überhaupt von uns? Welche Aufgaben würden auf uns zukommen? Also dachte ich einfach laut: "Ich weiß es nicht..., ich weiß es nicht" Ich senkte meinen Kopf und schüttelte ihn kurz. Dann war auch schon Die Pause zu ende und der Lehrer kam herein. Geographie war der einzige Unterricht, in dem ich mir keine Mühe gab zu antworten oder mich zu melden. Ich saß nur still da und schaute aus dem Fenster. Und meine Gedanken an Zuhause nahmen kein Ende.

 

 

> **Osara**

Ich war schon seit dem ersten zwitschern der Vögel wach und hatte mich ausgiebig auf alles vorbereitet.Zuerst etwas Morgensport.100 Liegestütz 50situps und zehn mal um das Haus gejoggt.Dann ein gemütliches Bad in rosenblüten und Rosen Öl mit viel Schaum dann zog ich mich an und zuletzt etwas Meditation.Dann half ich amelie mit dem Frühstück und saß noch etwas im Garten.  
Als wir ankamen stand ich erstmal etwas ratlos  rum.Zuerst hatten wir Biologie,Naturkunde ich wurde von vielen neugierig beäugt als ich vor dem Raum stand.Da Sprachen mich 3 Mädchen an.  
  
"Hallo bist du die neue" fragte die mittige blonde  
"Ich denke schon "sagte ich eingeschüchtert von diesen drei Musketieren   
"Hi!  Ich bin amber und das sind Charlotte und Li wur konnten einfach nicht unsere Augen von dir wenden,du siehst aus als wärst du eine Prinzessin,bist du irgendwie adelig?" Fragte amber  
Ja was nun? War ich adelig?  
"Sowas in der Art" sagte ich.  
"Wow,du hast Diener und sowas?"fragte sie  
"Und einen riiieeesigen Kleiderschrank " fragte Charlotte   
Li sagte mich.Alle drei schauten mich mit glitzernden Augen an.  
" also riesig ist mein Kleiderschrank vielleicht nicht aber etwas größer als normal und wir haben schon 2 Leute die sich um uns kümmern und Hausarbeiten machen. aber...."sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu   
"Woooow wie wär 's wenn du neben uns sitzt?"schlug amber vor.  
"Gerne!"stimmte ich zu.  
  
Da klingelte ich und eine lange Unterrichtsstunde fing an.Ich zeichnete etwas im Unterricht während ich aufpasste,amber bewunderte meine Zeichnung.Es war ein Mädchen auf einer mystischen Lichtung.Ich mochte amber.Sie war sehr nett   
Dann hatte ich Mathematik amber hatte mir in der Pause alles gezeigt und stellte mir auch noch ihren Bruder vor."das ist nathaniel,mein Bruder "sagte sie und zeigte auf einen blondschopf der etwas rot wurde "hallo osara!"sagte er und er ergänzte noch "w-wenn du  mal Probleme hast  dann kannst du gerne zu mir kommen"stotterte er.Was hatte er bloß?Ich flüsterte amber zu "stottert er?"  
"  
Nein ich weiß auch nicht was  er hat?"antwortete mir amber  
Dann klingelte es amber schubste mich rein und zwinkerte mir zu."überleg dir schon mal welchen jungen du dir schnappen könntest aber Castiel gehört mir,klar?"flüsterte sie..Moment mal was meinte sie damit und wer ist Cas....? Da war sie schon weg.Mathe.....oh Mann! Was denn noch alles?Wissenschaftliche Themen sind bis auf Biologie....!!!!'Ja lernen macht Spaß aber trotzdem!Ich arbeite natürlich mit aber trotzdem haben solche Themen den größten Quälfaktor. Ich arbeitete an meinem Bild weiter und kriegte plötzlich eine Kugel an den Kopf.AU! Ich knüllte es ausseinander und öffnete es."du siehst gut aus!Wie heißt du?"stand in krakeliger jungschrift drauf.Okay...ich schaute mich prüfend im Raum um.... Was hatte ich erwartet dass jemand schreit "ja ich war das!"? Nein nicht wirklich ich war eigentlich nur neugierig. Hm...ich schaute mich in der Menge um.Da waren schon ein paar Jungs dabei,ich hatte ein paar Namen aufgeschnappt.  
  Kentin,Nathaniel,Jonas,David ...der Rest der Stunden  verlief ereignislos..ich las den Zettel immer und immer wieder.  
Beim Mittagessen erzählte ich Amber Charlotte und li alles.Ich zeigte ihnen den Zettel.  
  
"Hui! Wie romantisch"schwärmte li  
"Du hast es gut! Nur mir schenkt keiner was!"schmollte Charlotte  
"Okay Osa! Wir müssen rausfinden wer dein geheimer Verehrer ist!Mit allen Mitteln!"entschied Amber.  
"Und wie willst du das machen es kopieren darüber schreiben ~wer hat diesen Zettel geschrieben~ und es überall aufhängen"fragte ich skeptisch.  
"Detektive amber hat bis jetzt jeden Fall gelöst"sagte sie geheimnisvoll  
"Und auch Detektiv Osa ist nun von der Partie"schlug ich ein.   
  
Es schien hier gar nicht anders als naja Ihr wisst schon.Amber hatte mir alles gründlich erklärt.Bis auf das fehlen der ständeordnung und der Elektronik halt.Aber ich vesürstand schnell was es mit dieser auf sich hat.Nach Etüden letzten langweiligen Stunden,in denen ich mich zum Trotz gut beteiligte ging ich nach Hause.Amber hatte mir ihre Nummer gegeben und nun vibrierte es. Mit einem elektronischen Brief von ihr.Ich schaute nach."  
Süße,ich glaub ich hab was gefunden.Schaff dir doch whatsi an dann können wir besser schreiben und ich mit L. Und C. Wir können eine Gruppe gründen die Love Detektive   o.k?  
  
LG A." Hä? Ich kapiere nichts und SÜßE? Der Umgangston ist doch etwas...ich dachte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende sondern schüttelte den Kopf,es klingt schon mal positiv ich  tippte zurück:  
  
"Whatsi?Gruppe gründen?Hä?LG??  
Verbindlichste Grüße   
  
Osara"sagte ich und schickte es die Buchstaben L.,C.,A. standen wohl für li Charlotte und amber aber den Rest.....Keine Ahnung.Schon bald vibrierte das kommunikation-Gerät nochmal.  
  
"Also Whatsi,auch whatsapp genannt,ist eine Internet Platform um sich mit anderen wie per SMS auszutauschen.Mann kann da Gruppen Gründen und chatten.LG ist die Abkürzung für Liebe Grüße und  ist ein Smileys eine Art.....kleines Gesicht das Gefühle vermittelt.  
Hoffe könnte helfen  
Lg  
ist besser Smileys zu benutzen (das ist trendiger),LG als Abschied zu benutzen (das was du schreibst klingt so,sorry aber,  altmodisch)"okay damit war klar:ich hatte noch viel zu lernen aber Amber könnte mir ab und zu helfen."o.k ich schick dir dann mein Kontakt ;)lg Osa"   
sofort vibrierte mein Handy puh ging das schnell"Gott!Bloß nicht sobald du Whatsi hast kann ich dich auf Whatsi sehen wenn ich deine Nummer hab,schreib mich einfach an LG a."wenn sie meinte.Als ich endlich da war fragte ich Michael um Erlaubnis whatsapp zu installieren,er war sehr erfreut dass ich über whatsapp Bescheid wusste "wenigstens haben wir dann mindestens ein technikexperten"sagte er und zwinkerte ich installierte es mir,rannte auf mein Zimmer und schrieb Amber an.Sie gründete schnell die Gruppe und eine. Heiße Diskussion starte.Erstmal weniger wer mein Lover war sondern welcher Typ für wen reserviert war.Ich hatte mich schon mit dem sprachnievau abgefunden.whatsappen machte sogar Spaß!"Ach Flora" murmelte ich und starrte auf die Glaskugel,Flora selbst kletterte auf meinen Kopf herum."diese Welt ist seltsam....."  
"Miau!"sagte Flora und hob eine Pfote wie wenn sie eine Maus jagt.  
"Ja ich weiß,das war schon zu erwarten und ich soll das beste draus machen,aber da sind sovielmal Fragen.Was ist die Glaskugel?von wem war der Zettel?wie sollte ich meine Fähigkeiten in den Griff kriegen?Wie könnte ich mich mit Samina versöhnen?Was sollten wir tun?"stellte ich eine Frage nach der anderen.  
Flora legte den Kopf schief und sprang dann auf den Tisch mit der Glaskugel.  
"Ich weiß nicht..Flora...na klar ich sollte es solangsam rausfinden aber ich hab kein Heimweg und...ich weiß nicht ob ich dazu berechtigt bin"meinte ich.  
"Miarr!"erklärte Flora  
"Du meinst...das hast du gar nicht gemeint?Du hast den Kleiderschrank gemeint?"  
Ich schaute in den Kleiderschrank nach.Flra sprang in einen Stapel Kleidung für draußen.Meinst du wir sollen in den Garten gehen? Fragte ich.Sie nick"du hast recht!keime Zeit für Trübsal blasen komm!"rief ich und setzte sie auf meine Schulter im Garten tollten wir etwas rum und spielten verstecken Flora gewann.Später  brachte uns amelie noch Milch und Kuchen.Dann schlief Flora auf meinen Armen ein und ich las was.Das half ehrlich gesagt ungemein gegen meine depressive Laune!Nein es löschte sie komplett aus!

 

 

> **Julea**

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, es war Zeit aufzustehen, doch das Bett war so schön warm. Toll, in dieser Situation würde ich hoffentlich nicht häufiger stecken. Ach was, dachte ich da, in dieser SItuation würde ich mich warscheinlich jeden Morgen befinden. Mit aller Anstrengung schwang ich die Beine über die Bettkante, klappte die Decke zurück und stand letztendlich doch noch auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch eine halbe Stunde hatte um mich fertig zu machen. Klasse, wirklich Klasse. Ich ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank, zog eine schwarze, viktorianische Bluse und einen langen, schwarzen ROck hervor. Nachdem ich beides angezogen hatte, lief ich in die Küche, verschlang einen Apfel. Wenige Minuten später stand ich mit den vier anderen Mädchen an der Tür, meine Schultasche an meiner Schulter hängend.  
Ich sah nach rechts, wo Samina stand, sichtlich von der Verspätung des Gefährts, welches uns zur Schule bringen sollte, genervt. "Wie ist dein Poesieband?", fragte ich nervös und deutete auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf zu mir, blickte mich herablassend an und fragte dann: "Entschuldigung, hast du was gesagt?". Ich reckte das Kinn, nahm eine selbstsichere Haltung ein und wiederholte meine Frage. "Ja, ist ganz gut. Es ist interessant, was die Menschen aus der Geschichte Arthurs gemacht haben", erklärte die silberblonde Prinzessin. Obwohl sie so überheblich und anstrengend war, begann ich mich mit ihr über Poesie zu unterhalten. Sobald das Gefährt erschien war ich abgeschrieben und Prinzessin Samina ließ auch nicht mehr mit sich reden.   
  
Mein Tag verlief eigentlich total langweilig. Wirklich unspektaulär ist ein viel zu spaktakuläres Wort, um diesen Tag zu beschreiben. Nach dem Unterricht war es nur mein Ziel gewesen, so schnell wie möglich zu den sogenannten Parkplätzen zu kommen, doch ich lief geradewegs in einen Jungen mit silberblonden Haaren. Schnell sammelte ich, mit hoch rotem Kopf, meine Sachen zusammen und stand auf. "Es tut mir schreklich Leid", begann der Junge, langsam hob ich den Kopf, sah in seine verschieden farbigen Augen, "ich bin übrigends Lysander". Lysander streckte mir eine Hand entgegen, welche ich entgegen nahm und mich als Julea vorstellte. Ich erkannte ihn ich hatte mit ihm zusammen Musik, also beschloss ich mich mit ihm über selbigen Fachbereich zu unterhalten. "spielst du ein Instrument?", versuchte ich das Gespräch voranzutreiben, er verneite. "Aber ich singe für mein Leben gern"- "Wirklich ich auch", wow jemand genauso begeistertes wie ich. Lysander und ich unterhielten uns noch eine Weile, doch schlussendlich erreichte ich doch noch den Parkplatz und fuhr mit den anderen zurück zum Anwesen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich jedoch nur um den Jungen, in den ich so unelegant hinein gelaufen war.

 

 

> **Lita**

Als Amélie am frühen Morgen durch unsere Räume ging, um uns eine nach der anderen zu wecken, fuhr ich auf. Eilig zog ich die für mich auf der Kommode bereit gelegte Kleidung an, sodass ich ihre Beschaffenheit erst mit meinem abschließenden Blick in den Spiegel bemerkte. Das zuzuknöpfende Oberteil war recht weit und hinten länger als vorn; sobald ich mich etwas mehr aufrichtete, wurde mein Bauch sichtbar; das viereckige, mehrfarbige Muster war bei uns nicht verbreitet. Der hellblaue Rock war deutlich kürzer als der gestrige. Ich versuchte, mich beim Anlegen des breiten Armreifs und der drei merkwürdigen schwarzen Lederketten damit abzufinden, dass man hier nun einmal einen deutlich anderen Sinn für Mode hatte als in Avalon. Kurz suchte ich den Raum ab und fand meine Schuhe schlussendlich neben der Tür. Bei ihnen handelte es sich nicht um solch filigrane Arbeiten wie die gestrigen, sondern um schwere, schwarze, niedrige Stiefel mit einer dicken Sohle. Erleichtert ob der fehlenden Absätze zog ich sie an, ging schnell mit einem Kamm durch meine Haare und wollte gerade nach der Türklinke greifen, da besann ich mich und nahm die ebenfalls bereit gestellte „Schulmappe“ in Form eines schwarzen Rucksacks mit.   
Noch am vergangen Abend hatte ich in der Bibliothek nach Büchern in beziehungsweise über Portugiesisch und Spanisch gesucht und zwei gefundene Exemplare in die Tasche gelegt. Beide Sprachen standen als Kurse auf meinem Plan und auf meine Nachfrage hin, war mir erklärt worden, dass die restlichen Schüler alle bereits über ein grundlegendes Wissen verfügten, das ich wohl noch nacharbeiten musste. Ich hoffte nur, dass meine nicht vorhandene schulische Bildung mir in den anderen „Fächern“ nicht zum Nachteil gereicht werden würde. Das aus avalonischen Büchern angelesene Wissen würde mir hier wohl wenig helfen.   
Geistesabwesend ging ich die Treppe hinab und wurde erst wieder aufmerksam, als mir auffiel, dass ich nicht die Erste in der Küche war.   
Sowohl Osara als auch Mabana hatten sich dort bereits eingefunden und waren sichtbar vertieft in ihre eigenen Gedanken, die vermutlich ebenso wie die meinen dem heutigen Tagesplan galten. Etwas unangenehm fiel mir auf, dass beide längere und vor allem verdeckendere Kleidung zugeteilt bekommen hatten. Dass sie sich dafür im Gegensatz zu mir einen weiteren Tag lang mit den unbequemen hohen Schuhen arrangieren mussten, hob meine Stimmung allerdings wiederum. Immer noch zurückhaltend in ihrer ungewohnten Gesellschaft begrüßte ich sie und setzte mich zu ihnen, bevor ich einen weiteren Blick auf meinen Stundenplan warf.   
Meine ersten beiden Stunden würde ich – wie ich bereits am Vortag verwirrt erfragt hatte – in der Schule etwas Zeit herumbringen müssen, da mein Unterricht erst zur dritten Schulstunde begann, der der anderen aber schon um acht Uhr. Danach würde ich jeweils für 45 Minuten in Sport, anschließend in Portugiesisch, dann in Spanisch, in Hauswirtschaftslehre, in darstellendem Spiel und in Geographie unterrichtet werden. Meine Gedanken huschten zwischen den verschiedenen unbekannten Fächern hin und her.  
Jäh bemerkte ich, was ich vergessen hatte und schob abrupt meinen Stuhl zurück, wodurch ein unangenehmes Geräusch verursacht wurde. Ich erschrak selbst und entschuldigte mich geistesabwesend, ehe ich die Treppe hoch und in mein Zimmer eilte. Zwei Minuten später brachte ich das schmale Bündel an Kleidung für den Sportunterricht hinunter und verstaute es in meiner Tasche, gleichzeitig entnahm ich das erste meiner beiden Bücher und versuchte, mir die Grundlagen des Portugiesischen anzueignen, während ich aß. Es war interessant, etwas Neues über diese Welt zu erfahren und Sprache begleitete die gesellschaftlichen Vorgänge schließlich sehr umfassend, dennoch lenkte mich die Frage, wie viel ich noch aufzuholen hatte, um mit den Schülern auf einem Niveau zu sein, mehrmals von meiner Lektüre ab. Wann immer ich aufsah, schweifte mein Blick über die anderen jungen Frauen, die sich mittlerweile allesamt am Frühstückstisch zusammengefunden hatten.   
Auch im Laufe der Fahrt widmete ich mich dem Buch. Sobald das beengende Gefährt uns entließ, flüchtete ich nahezu hinaus an die Luft. Seit ich begonnen hatte zu lesen wünschte ich mich an einen verlassenen Ort. Ich konnte die Sprache schließlich nicht nur durch Lesen lernen und im Umfeld der anderen war ich zu befangenen, um stockend mit merkwürdigen Übungen zu beginnen.   
Einige Augenblicke blieb ich stehen und ließ meine Schultern etwas kreisen, die durch das Fehlen meiner Flügel nun ungewöhnlicht leicht waren und mich sehnsüchtig werden ließen, während ich mich orientierte. Als die anderen drei sich auf das Schulgebäude zu bewegten, erblickte ich eine etwas abgelegener platzierte Bank, auf der mich niederließ. Endlich konnte ich mich mit der tatsächlichen Sprache auseinandersetzen.   
So verbrachte ich eine Stunde zum Verbessern meiner Portugiesisch-Kenntnisse. Allerdings wurde ich mir bei der Aussprache immer unsicherer. Wie sollte ich so etwas auch nachvollziehen können, ohne jemals eines dieser Worte gehört zu haben? Alles klang seltsam und unnatürlich.   
Zunehmend frustriert, gab ich meine selbstgeschaffene Aufgabe auf und verließ den Hof. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich in ein separates Gebäude - die Sporthalle – musste, strebte ich zunächst dem Hauptgebäude entgegen. Ich spazierte einige Gänge entlang und formte mir anhand der Schilder auf den Türen ein Muster, nach dem die Räume wohl angeordnet waren. Bald schien mir die Struktur einzuleuchten und es zog mich wieder nach draußen an die Sonne.   
Guten Willens schlug ich das zweite Buch auf, verlor dann aber schnell die Geduld und legte es zurück. Etwas unschlüssig lehnte ich mich gegen die Lehne der Bank. Nach wenigen Minuten mit zurückgelegtem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen erreichten meine Gedanken einen weiteren Gegenstand in meiner Tasche.   
Hastig kramte ich nach dem „Handy“. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich zu besinnen, wie ich es zum Leuchten brachte. Nach wenigen erstaunten Sekunden fand ich mich sogar damit ab, dass es scheinbar irgendwie imstande war, das zu tun, was man berührte. Und noch einiges anderes, bei dem sich mir nicht immer erschloss, wozu es diente oder wie ich es gerade aktiviert hatte. Die Einweisung durch das sichtbar selbstständige Gerät beantwortete mir nicht die Hälfte meiner Fragen. Ebenso wenig tat dies die Stimme, die angeblich ebendies tun sollte. Dennoch war dies deutlich weniger ärgerlich als das Lernen einer völlig unbekannten Sprache und wesentlich amüsanter.   
Erst als die ersten Schüler das Schulgebäude verließen und auf ein nebenstehendes, niedrigeres Haus zu liefen, warf ich einen weiteren Blick auf die Zahlen am oberen Rand des leuchtenden Feldes.   
09:40  
Gleich würde ich meine erste Stunde erleben. Eilig warf ich das schmale Teil zurück, vergaß dabei den kurz aufflammenden Gedanken, mit Neuem vorsichtiger umzugehen, sofort wieder, und eilte den anderen jungen Menschen nach. Sie unterhielten sich fast alle und schienen nicht auf den Weg oder andere Schüler um sie herum zu achten. Sie betraten das Gebäude und folgten einem Treppenlauf nach oben, wo sie sich aufzuteilen schienen. Schnell wurde mir klar, dass sich die Jungen von den Mädchen trennten. Gleichzeitig beschlich mich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich von mehr Männern meines Alters umgeben war als je zuvor.   
Möglichst unauffällig legte ich rasch einen Schritt zu und betrat den Bereich für die Frauen.   
Dass sich alle in einem Raum voreinander umzogen überrumpelte mich, war ich es doch seit dem Kindesalter nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass jemand anderes als meine Zofe mich entkleidet sah oder dass irgendjemand derart offen mit seinem Körper umging. Dennoch beunruhigte mich dies weit weniger als die Gegenwart so vieler fremder Männer in meinem Umfeld. Damit abgelenkt suchte ich mir einen freien Platz und packte die für mich bereitgelegte Kleidung aus.   
Das Oberteil war weit, grau und mit türkisfarbener Schrift beschrieben, in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Etwas genervt von meinem abermaligen Unverständnis schürzte ich die Lippen, tauschte es aber dennoch bereitwillig gegen das freimütigere bauchfreie Teil. Die Hose allerdings… war halb so kurz wie der Rock. So etwas sollte man in einem öffentlichen Gebäude anziehen? Verwirrt sah ich mich um und erkannte, dass die Antwort ein klares Ja war. Beinahe alle Mädchen waren bereits ähnlich eingekleidet, besprühten sich mit irgendwelchem – Parfum? Und banden ihre Haare zu einfachen Zöpfen.   
Seufzend zog ich auch meinen Rock aus, ebenso wie meine Schuhe, wechselte beides und stand nun tatsächlich in diesen Kleidungsstücken bereit. Um mich herum wurde es langsam hektischer, wahrscheinlich begann der Unterricht bald. Dem entsprechend beeilte ich mich, die Treppe hinunter zu gelangen und die Halle zu betreten. Jene war groß, jedoch bei weitem nicht so groß wie so manche Empfangssäle in Avalon und weit weniger pompös. Sie erzeugte zudem einen gänzlich anderen Eindruck, der sich für mich nur schwer fassen ließ.   
Ich setzte mich mit etwas mehr Abstand als offenbar üblich neben eine andere Schülerin auf eine lehnenlose Bank nahe des Eingangs, wurde aber gleich darauf gebeten, aufzurücken, um einem Jungen Platz zu machen. Still nickend folgte ich der Aufforderung. Man hielt wohl nicht viel von höflicher Distanz.   
Eine Frau mittleren Alters betrat die Halle und verkündete, dass der Kurs heute weiter in Zweier-„Teams“ an der Technik arbeiten würde.   
Ich stutzte. Was hatte Technik mit Sportunterricht zu tun? Wurde von mir erwartet, dass ich mich mit einem weiteren Gerät auskannte, dessen Namen ich noch nicht einmal wusste?  
Zu meinem Glück wurden keine solchen herangeschafft, sondern lediglich ein langes Netz, das gespannt wurde, sodass es die Halle der Länge nach teilte, sowie ein Wagen, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit weißen Bällen.  
Die anderen Schüler stellten sich paarweise mit je einem Ball einander gegenüber auf, zwischen ihnen das Netz. Beinahe alle hatten sich mit jemand anderem zusammen getan, als ein Mädchen mit dunklen, glatten Haaren auf mich zu kam und mich ansprach: „Wollen wir?“, fragte es und machte eine vage Kopfbewegung zu den Bällen. Ich nickte, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, was das für mich bedeuten würde. Auf dem Weg zu einer freien Spalte, bestätigte ich kurz, dass ich neu an der Schule sei und erst seit diesem Tag hier.   
Anstelle von „Technik“ bemühten wir uns um Übungen, die die Lehrerin uns vorgab.   
Im Wesentlichen ging es dabei darum, den Ball von der einen Seite über das Netz zu dem jeweils anderen zu spielen. Dabei sollte man alles mögliche beachten, dass meine hilfsbereite Mitschülerin mir erst erklären musste, nachdem ich auch ihre ungläubige Frage „Du hast noch nie Volleyball gespielt?“ bejahte und zusätzlich meinte, dass ich nicht einmal wüsste, was Volleyball eigentlich sei.   
Sie lobte mich zwar dafür, schnell zu lernen, jedoch nahm ich ihr dies gemessen an meiner Leistung nur als freundliche Geste ab. Zwar schaffte ich es beinahe immer, den Ball zu treffen, jedoch nicht in der korrekten Haltung. Und falls ich meine Hände doch so hielt, wie ich sie halten sollte, fiel mir auch das schwer. Selten schaffte es der Ball auch nur über das Netz hinweg und nur ein einziges Mal in die ungefähre Richtung meiner Mitspielerin.   
Nach einer Weile gab die Lehrerin vor, wir sollten rotieren. Also bewegten sich alle Schüler einen Platz weiter. Nun stand ich einem jungen Mann mit rot gefärbten Haaren gegenüber. Dieser hatte offenbar weniger Verständnis für meine Unfähigkeit und lachte über meine kläglichen Versuche und kommentierte überdies noch mit einem Kopfnicken in meine Richtung: „Also wenn du ‚Work hard, play harder’ wirklich zu deinem Motto gemacht hast, würde ich gerne mal deine Noten sehen.“  Verständnislos starrte ich ihn an, während unser Ball an mir vorbei flog.   
Er verdrehte die Augen, „dein Shirt.“ Mein was? Ich schaute an mir herab und blickte auf die türkisfarbenen Lettern. Innerlich fluchte ich, dass ich die Sprache nicht kannte, oder mir meine Kleidung nicht vorher angesehen hatte und nachgefragt hatte.   
„Willst du mir sagen, was heißt?“, fragte ich also stattdessen ihn. Zwar mochte er nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl sein für einen kooperativen Hilfesteller, allerdings war seine Meinung von mir vermutlich bereits jetzt sehr schlecht.   
Diesmal beschimpfte er mich aber nicht ob meiner Unkenntnis. „Du weißt nicht, was das heißt?“   
„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen“, erwiderte ich mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Er blickte drein als hätte ich soeben sein Weltbild zunichte gemacht. „’Arbeite hart, spiele härter’“, antwortete er langsamer und mit einem leicht fragenden Tonfall, „- kannst du kein Englisch?“  
Achso.  _Das_  war also Englisch. Ich hatte bereits davon gelesen, allerdings hatte ich selbstverständlich keinerlei Sprachkenntnisse.   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „nein“.   
Auch er bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her, „jeder kann Englisch.“  
„Nein, ich nicht.“   
Seine Augenbrauen waren noch immer zusammengezogen, „du verarschst mich doch, oder?“   
Bitte was tat ich? Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ mich die unverstandene Frage verneinen.   
Bevor er seine weiteren Worte zusammengesammelt hatte, wurden wir von der Sportlehrerin ermahnt, weiter zu üben, also fuhren wir fort. Dabei fiel deutlich auf, dass er immer noch irritiert war und abgelenkter als zuvor.   
Meine anderen Übungspartner waren fast alle etwas rücksichtsvoller, einige schienen gar ebenso ungelenk zu sein wie ich, was mich etwas beruhigte und mich hoffen ließ, ich würde auch die anderen Fächer einigermaßen durchstehen können.

Ehrlich gesagt überraschte mich, dass ich derart ungelenk im Sportunterricht war. Im Vergleich zu anderen Adeligen hatte ich mich immer hin ziemlich viel bewegt, wenn auch hauptsächlich durch meine häufigen Ausflüge mit dem Pferd. An Bälle war ich zugegebenermaßen überhaupt nicht gewöhnt, geschweige denn and Volleyball.   
Dennoch überstand ich meine erste Sportstunde recht gut. Nur musste ich mich beeilen, innerhalb der fünfminütigen Pause umgezogen zu sein und meinen nächsten Raum zu finden. Noch in der Umkleide warf ich einen Blick auf meinen Stundenplan. Portugiesisch fand im bodennahen Stockwerk des Hauptgebäudes statt.   
Eilig bemühte ich mich, ohne zu rennen rechtzeitig anzukommen, was mir auch gerade noch gelang, ehe der Unterricht begann. Kaum hatte ich mir einen der vielen freien Plätze ausgesucht und mich gesetzt, begann ein Mann vor der ungewohnt großen – und grünen! - Tafel in einer fremden Sprache zu reden. Portugiesisch. Es hörte sich  _sehr_ anders an, als meine Aussprache und war vollkommen unverständlich für mich. Und viel zu schnell. Dabei schien der Lehrer sich sichtbar Mühe zu geben, klar und deutlich zu artikulieren.   
Innerhalb der nächsten drei Minuten öffnete sich noch zweimal die Tür und je ein Schüler, der zuvor mit mir in der Sporthalle gewesen war, betrat leise den Raum. Beiden Jungen hatte ich eben kurz gegenüber gestanden, der eine hatte blonde, kurze Haare und blaue Augen, der zweite war der, der mich gerade noch verspottet hatte. Der Lehrer schien sie zu rügen, redete allerdings nur sehr knapp mit ihnen, ehe er fortfuhr.   
Mit einem Schlag machte sich Unruhe breit und die im Raum verstreuten Schüler schlossen sich nun zu dritt zusammen. Ich folgte ihrem Beispiel und stand auf. War dann jedoch unschlüssig, was dieser Reaktion folgen sollte. Schnell hatten sich alle der wenigen Schüler in dem Kurs zu Gruppen gefunden, lediglich ich und der Rothaarige standen noch. Also bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu, „Setzen wir uns?“   
Er schaute missbilligend drein und runzelte abermals die Stirn, folgte meiner höflichen Bitte aber. „Würdest du für mich wiederholen, was unser Lehrer gerade gesagt hat?“, fragte ich ihn.   
„Einen Dialog ausarbeiten. Wie immer.“  
Ich nickte und schluckte. Wie begann man so was? Worum sollte es gehen? Und woher sollte ich die Wörter dazu nehmen?  
„Schreib du mal mit, ich hab kein Blatt.“  
„Soll ich dir eines geben? Ich habe genügend“, meinte ich, während ich einen zusammen geklebten Stapel Papier aus meiner Tasche holte. Erst als ich aufsah, bemerkt eich seinen seltsamen Blick.   
„Nein. Passt schon. – Ich spreche den Käufer und du den Verkäufer“, legte er fest.   
Etwas resigniert, da ich nicht wusste, wovon unsere Aufgabe im genauen handelte, mich aber nicht traute nachzufragen, wollte ich dies festhalten, stockte dann jedoch, „-Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Castiel“, kam die kurz angebundene Antwort.   
Ich notierte, was soeben von ihm festgelegt worden war, bis er mich unterbrach, „Wieso kürzt du es nicht einfach ab?“ Irritiert sah ich zu ihm auf. Er verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte nichts weiter.   
„Wie fängt das Gespräch an?“, abwartend blickte ich zu ihm.   
„’Bom dia’?“, sein Vorschlag klang, als wolle er mich damit beleidigen. Ich nickte und ignorierte seinen Tonfall. Richtig, davon hatte ich bereits gelesen.   
„Und dann?“   
„’Eu quero comprar cinco maçãs’?” Die gleiche Stimmlage wie zuvor. Ich schluckte meinen Trotz herunter und erwiderte nichts, statdessen bemühte ich mich, alles so aufzuschreiben, wie ich es verstanden hatte. Die Schreibweise des Wortes ‘eu’, das für ‘ich’ stand, war mir klar, bei dem Rest jedoch...   
„Würdest du nicht lieber schreiben wollen?” Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Wie sollte ich ohne Vorkenntnisse zwei Fremdsprachen überstehen ohne auffällig zu werden?  
„Nein, würde ich nicht. Schreib einfach.“  
Also schrieb ich. Doch kaum hatte ich den Füllfederhalter abgelegt, nahm er ihn gleich wieder auf und korrigierte ‚mases’ zu ‚ maçãs’. „Ernsthaft? So schwer ist das nicht. – Du hattest jetzt schon wie lange Portugiesisch? So was kann man jetzt auch können.“  
„Ich habe seit heute Portugiesisch-Unterricht“, erwiderte ich und starrte geradeaus Richtung Tafel.   
Verständnislos protestierte er: „Was machst du dann in diesem Kurs?“   
Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Eine rechte Antwort wusste ich dazu auch nicht – nur: „Es lernen, vermute ich…“  
„Hattest du gerade auch zum ersten Mal Sportunterricht?“, hakte er mit ironischem Unterton nach.   
Mein knappes Nicken war die einzige Reaktion.   
„So hast du dich auch angestellt“, erwiderte er trocken.   
„Können wir dann fortfahren?“, fragte ich mit hochgezogenen Brauen in dem Bewusstsein, dieses Thema nun bereits genügend strapaziert zu haben.   
„Wie denn, wenn du keine Ahnung hast?“  
„Schreib du!“, meinte ich und schob dem Jungen das Blatt entgegen.   
„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir das auch vortragen müssen?“  
Ich schluckte, erschrocken blickte ich ihm nun das erste Mal direkt in die Augen.   
Er hingegen seufzte nur und setzte kopfschüttelnd zu schreiben an.   
Nachdem er eine Seite mit groben, unordentlichen Buchstaben beschrieben hatte, legte er das Papier vor mich und forderte, ich solle meine Rolle lesen. Stotternd versuchte ich mich daran, seine Schrift zu entziffern und zugleich die Worte zu formen, während er mich ständig und zunehmend genervt korrigierte. Schließlich gab er diesen Versuch auf und las mir zunächst einmal den gesamten Dialog vor. Ehe ich weiter üben konnte mit seiner Aussprache nun als Richtlinie, unterbrach der Lehrer uns und rief mehrere Gruppen nach vorn, um ihre Arbeiten vorzutragen. Dankenswerterweise waren wir nicht unter den Auserkorenen, sodass ich mich vorerst nicht auch vor dem Rest des Kurses blamieren musste, und zunächst erleichtert aufatmen konnte.   
Kaum war ich auf den Gang gelangt, suchte ich das nächste Fach auf meinem Plan. Mein Bauch krampfte sich zusammen.   
Spanisch.   
Nicht noch einmal.  
Die darauf folgende einstündige Pause verbrachte ich, indem ich dem überwältigenden Schülerstrom folgend in eine Halle getrieben wurde, in welcher an jeden Essen verteilt wurde, der die Geduld hatte sich an der immer länger werdenden Reihe anzustellen. Zu diesem Zweck hatten unsere avalonischen Helfer uns Karten mitgegeben, mit denen wir wohl berechtigt waren, eben diese Nahrung zu erhalten. Ich suchte mir einen Platz an einem der zusammengestellten Tische ehe ich zu essen begann. Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch Julea, Mabana und Samina zu mir. Letztere las zwar nur schweigend und mit den anderen unterhielt ich mich auch nur zurückhaltend über die bisherigen Stunden, dennoch hatte ihre Anwesenheit etwas unendlich Beruhigendes, Versicherndes. Die Tatsache, dass wir ein Ziel hatten, das zudem gemeinsam erreicht werden musste, bestärkte mich und entließ mich etwas weniger zittrig in den Spanischunterricht.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, bekam ich hier eine Gnadenfrist: Wir hatten diese Woche Zeit, um einen kreativen Text fertig zu stellen über einen Traum – von dieser Aufgabe wusste ich auch nur durch das Nachfragen bei einer Mitschülerin. Dennoch graute mir jetzt schon vor der Abgabe dessen. Im Verlauf der Stunde hatte ich mich ausschließlich heimlich mit dem Bibliotheksbuch befasst  
Meine vierte Unterrichtsstunde war die bis dahin angenehmste. Hauswirtschaftslehre beschäftigte sich diese Woche lang mit kochen. Ich war zwar deutlich aus der Übung, doch hatte ich zumindest grundlegende Erfahrungen in meinem Geburtshaus gesammelt. Leonidas hatte mich, seit ich bei ihm war, jedoch nie in der Küche arbeiten lassen, mit der Begründung, dass wir die Diener nicht umsonst angestellt hätten und diese dafür zuständig seien. Trotz dessen und der Tatsache, dass mir das vorgelegte Rezept unbekannt war, stellte ich mich in Zusammenarbeit mit einer zurückhaltenden Schülerin mit violetten Haaren nicht all zu schlecht an.   
Als ebenso erträglich stellte sich ‚Darstellendes Spiel’ heraus, ein Fach das hauptsächlich aus Übungen zu bestehen schien, die sich auf die Verstärkung natürlicher Bewegungen fokussierten. Auch hierbei schien ich mich recht geschickt anzustellen. Immerhin konnte ich mich im Vergleich anmutiger und exakter bewegen als die Mehrheit des Kurses. So hatte mein aufgezwungener Gesellschaftsunterricht also doch noch seine Vorteile…  
Geographie erwies sich als deutlich trockener, war jedoch zumindest interessant, da es uns allen vieren Neues über unser fremdes Umfeld verriet, und man konnte dem Unterricht folgen, was durchaus viel Wert war, wenn ich an meinen Fremdsprachenunterricht zurückdachte. Ich hatte mich an den Tisch neben Mabanas und Juleas Reihe gesetzt, welche bereits als ich durch die Tür trat, in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.   
Nach dieser letzten Stunde, die wir alle fünf bestreiten mussten, trafen wir uns wieder am Eingang zum Schulgelände und wurden zurück zu dem Anwesen gebracht.


	9. Kapitel 7: Erde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun da die ersten Tage in der Menschenwelt überstanden sind, muss sich Osara ihrer Quest stellen...

> **Osara**

Ein große Limo kam angefahren,ich höre Ambers Kinnladengeräusche und steige elegant ein,ein Hübscher Junge ist als Fahrer da und macht die Tür auf."Mademoiselle?"Fragt er und lächelt charmant.Dann nehme ich Amber,Li und Lotte(so wie ich Charlotte immer nannte) ein Stück mit.  
"Osa!Ist das nicht euer Auto?"ruft Amber und reißt mich aus meinen Wunschtraum.Daswar das erste Mal,das sie die Olle Karre sah.s  
denn ich hate angeboten sie ein Atück mitzunehmen,da ihr ihr Vater heut seine Limo selber brauchte."omg!Osa!das ist doch ein Newtimer Mercedes?"fragt Amber aufgeregt.Ixh und Li kapieren nicht mal die Bohne.Was ist ein Newtimer und was soll an der ollen Karre besonders sein?  
"Also ein Newtimer ist ein exklusiver Wagen,der schon älter ist aber noch nicht alt genug für einen Oldtimer und..."Lotte redet als hätte sie es mit Dummies zu tun.  
"Und ein Mercedes!ist einfach die Creme de la Creme!Osa du hast Stil!"lobt mich Amber.Plötzlich geht sie Tür auf.Ein gutaussehender Junge öffnet sie und hält sie uns offen."Mademoiselle,Princés?"sagt er mit Französichem Akzent.Wusste er Bescheid?Der Schock saß tief,bis mir einfiel,dass Michel und Amelie bestimmt ihre Gründe hatten."Äh...ich ziehe es vor zu laufen."sagte ich entschieden."Jetzt sein mal nicht so.Osa!Wo er schon mal da ist.."sagt Amber.Ich zögere aber in dem Moment höre ich ein leises Miau und Flora steckt ihren Kopf aus der Tür.Wie kam die den hierher?Amber und Li kreischten;"ist die Süß!ist das deins Osa?"ich nickte."Okay ihr habt mich überzeugt,kommt ich nehm euch ein Stück mit"sage ich und steige ein.So hatte sich mein Wunschtraum doch irgendwie erfüllt.  
Zuhause warf ich mich auf mein Grünes Himmelbett.Ich hatte das zerknüllte Papier geglättet und es lag gut aufbewahrt in meinem Nachtisch Schränkchen.Ich holte es raus und starrte es an.Wir waren seit jenem Tag,schon etwas weitergekommen,dank Lotte.Sie hatte ein Nebenjob als Kaffeegirl(also jemanden der Kafee zubereitet und das alles machte oder besorgte die nötig waren und zu den kein Schwein kam,also neuen Zucker besorgen und so) im Lehrerzimmer und konnte. ab und zu als niemand da war ein paar Akten und so einsehen.Da hatte sie auch rausgefunden dass kein Junge so eine Schrift hatte wie auf dem Papier.Also musste sich jemand verstellt haben.Und da es so krakelig war,konnten wir uns denken,dass der Junge eigentlich eine saubere Schrift hatte und es deshalb so hyper vertuscht hatte.Und schlau war.Wir hatten den Gamer Armin  Verdacht ,zu ihm würde so eine Aktion am ehesten passen.Aber irgendwas störte mich massiv.Armin dürfte eigentlich eine recht schlimme Schrift haben,da. Er kaum schrieb sondern nur spielte.Ich nahm mir ein Stift und schrieb ein Gedicht.  
 _Dunkel,dunkel.Stille Nacht.  
Ein jemand hat mich um den Schlaf gebracht.  
Dieser jemand unbekannt   
_[/i]  
Dieser jemand unbekannt.....ich suchte fieberhaft nach einem Reim.Ah!  
 _Dunkel,dunkel.Stille Nacht.  
Ein jemand hat mich um den Schlaf gebracht.  
Dieser jemand unbekannt.  
Mysteriös und ungekannt.  
Dein Geheimnis lässt mir keine Ruh  
Bitte sage mir:Wer bist du?  
_[/i]  
Ich legte den Füllfederhalter weg und las mir noch mal das Gedicht durch.Ich musste Lächeln.Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy.Ich griff es mir.In der Gruppe Love Detektives ging es heiß her:  
A:Oh ich hoffe nicht dass unser G8 Osas Lover ist,er passt nicht zu ihr und hat nur seine Konsole im Kopf.  
(G8 ist die SMS Versionsnummer des Wortes Gamer)  
C: ja genau!aber wer könnte es sonst sein.Castiel ;>?  
A:Als wenn!Charlotte hör auf so einen Quatsch zu verbreiten,du dumme Nuss!Der ist für mich reserviert unabhängig nur Augen für MICH!  
C:Als ob!  
L:solange es nicht dajan ist......  
  
An das gestreite werde ich mich nie gewöhnen...  
Ich:Hört auf! Ich will keinen von Beiden!Lassen wir das spekulieren!  
C:Du hast recht...  
L:ich hab das ja nicht mal gemacht  
A:Meinetwegen aber wenns Castiel ist kriegt der eine gescheuert!  
Ich:Amber!  
L:Amber!  
C:irgendwann reicht es dann mal!!!!  
Wieder vibriert mein Handy  es ist weder Li noch Lotte noch Amber.Es ist Nathaniel,der hatte mich ja noch nie angeschrieben.  
N:Hey,Osa,Lust auf joggen(hab gehört,dass das Gehirn anregt und ich muss noch lernen)  
Daher weht der Wind!  
Ich :geht klar!wie wärs mit schwimmen oder ins Kletterzentrum?Das ist noch besser  
N: wenn du meinst!  
Ich:okay,dann in einer Halben Stunde beim Park  
N:ok  
Ich legte mein Handy bei seite und machte mich fertig,eine Jeansshorts und eine Jeans Weste und ein Tshirt,schmiegten sich an meinen Körper.Ich verabschiedete mich und rannte los.Der KletterPark war einer der besten Vorrichentungen,es war ein Parcours zum Klettern aufgebaut in verschiedenen schwierigkeits graden.  
I  
Am liebsten möchte ich die Teile wo man von Baum zu Baum geleitete an einem Draht,man ist natürlich gesichert aber es ist wie Fliegen.Nathaniel hatte sich panisch an mir festgeklammert.Die Höhe war wohl nicht sein Element...Es sah lustig aus wie der coole Schülersprecher  sich so fürchtete.  
Als ich wieder an kam bemerkte ich ein Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch.  
 _Zähl die Freunde die ich hab:  
Kiefer,Bambus,Stein und Wasser   
Mond,auch du bist mein Gefährte  
leuchtend überm Ostgebirg.  
Sag wie soll ich mir mehr wünsche  
Sind diese fünf nicht genug?  
_Schönes Gedicht müsste man sagen,aber was sollte ich jetzt damit?Ich endtdeckte noch mehr auf dem Zettel,wahllos erscheinende Notizen.  
 _welcher Igel eins,zwei,drei  
Legt ein Mahagoniei?  
_woher soll ich das wissen?Aber ich möchte Rätsel,also setzte ich mich dran.Ich kaute auf einem Stift.Ich spürte dass das alles wichtiger war als es scheinte.Ich ging unsere Erziehungsberechtigten Fragen stieß aber auf dem Weg mit Samina zusammen.Ich zuckte zusammen,ich wollte mich schon seit Ewigkeiten be ihr entschuldigt haben,ich hatte mich schlimm Verhalten.  
"Oh...Samina...es tut mir leid meine Schuld!"sagte ich schnell während ich ihr aufhalf.  
"Du sagst es!"sagte sie zickig.  
Sie wollte grad gehen da entschied ich endlich das mit dem entschuldigen nachzuholen.  
"Samina!Ich...es tut mir leid!Das mit Alexej...vorm Tor...ich war nervös..es tut mir ehrlich leid!Ich wusste gar nicht,dass Alexej eine Geliebte hatte,das hatte mich verwirrt!Lass uns doch bitte nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen,ich denke wir könnten gute Freundinnen werden,jedenfalls ist es das was ich mir wünsche!"sage ich und laufe davon.Oh Mann!war das peinlich!Ich wollte ein cooles "Hey!sam sorry wegen Alexej!Bye!"oder so.Draus geworden war ein peinlicher Gefühlsausbruch geworden.Ich ging weiter zu Amelie und Michel und fragte sie nach dem Zettel und sie wussten nicht Bescheid.Komisch!Ich ging zum Nachdenken in den Wald.Außerdem könnte das ein Teil des Rätsels sein.Es ging um Tiere!und überhaupt viele Fragen würden wir nicht haben wenn wir der Natur zuhören würden.Ich Pakte den Zettel,Nervenfutter,Stift,Handy, und Block in einen Rucksack und las den Zettel nochmal und endeckte noch was: _Sterntaler,Schneeglöckchen,Sarina Maendra_ ups was soll das denn sein?Die anderen Notizen  waren ja schon seltsam,aber die hier?Sarina Maendra...da klingelt doch was,in der Bibliothek.Naja egal!Plötzlich wär ich fast gegen nie Kastanie gerannt.Da haben sich wohl,meine Beine selbständig gemacht,ich wollte weitergehen da bemerkte ich ein Zettel an dem Baum,ich holte ihn schimpfend   
runter."Diese Neunmalklugen Umweltsünder finden sowas wahrscheinlich lustig!"auf dem Zettel stand  ja was!In der gleichen Schrift wie auf dem Zettel,  
 _ein Tal voll und ein Land voll  
Und am Ende ist es kein Handvoll_Ich schrieb den Text ab.  
Das fing an Spaß zu machen!  
Dies war eindeutig eine Prüfung!Warum erklärte sich nicht,aber ich musste wohl die Rätsel lösen um das rauszufinden.ich lief weiter und kam an eine Weggabelung.Der eine Wge war wunderschön voller Blumen und führte aus dem Wald.Die andere unfreundlich und nebelig.Das gehörte wohl zur Prüfung.Ich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.Der eine führte aus dem Wald und ich musste ja offensichtlich IN den Wald.Außerdem schien das Rätselgedicht gerade zu sagen dass ich viele Laster auf mich nehmen musste,sowieso erschien der eine Weg viel zu einfach.Ich schluckte also tief und schlug den Weg ein,es war milchig und schlammig,so sehr dass meine Schuhe den Geist Aufgaben,ich lief also barfuß weiter,eigentlich kein Problem,ich lief ja fast immer barfuß.Ich bemerkte eine Inschrift auf einem Stein.  
 _Mein Rock ist weiß wie Schnee  
Und schwarz wie Kohlen  
Was glänzt,das muss ich mir holen_  
  
Ich lief weiter und fand auffällig viel wertvolles,da eine Münze,dort ein Spiegel,ich sammelte sie auf.Ich überlegte währenddessen was es sein könnte.Ach!Ich krieg gehen und denken nicht hin!Ich klettert auf einem Baum.Neben mir machte eine Elster ihr Nest.Also..mit Freunden meint das Rätsels wohl die Tiere,also ich fasse zusammen..  
Es ist ein mysteriöses Tier,mit schwarzer Haut/Gefieder,und doch mit weißem Haut/Gefieder.Es liebt glänzendes.Die Elster krähte.Ich zuckte zusammen. Natürlich!die Liebe der Elster zu glänzenden Dingen,war einzigartig im Tierreich! Damit wär das "wer"geklärt.Aber was soll ich machen? Naja "ich muss dir wohl für dein Gekreische,danken,hier ich glaube du verstehst wohl eher diese Geste"sag ich und überreiche die Glänzenden Sachen.Sie fliegt weg mit all den Sachen in der Hand und gibt ein Zettel zum Vorschein.Ich nehm ihn.Eieder steht was drauf.Ich schreibs ab:"  
 _im Häuschen mit fünf Stübchen  
Da wohnen braune Bübchen  
Nicht Tor noch Tür führen ein oder aus  
Wer sie besucht,der isst das Haus  
Wo haben die Bübchen ihr Stübchen  
_"ausnahmsweise wusste ich sofort was gemeint war.Es war ein bekanntes Kinderrätsel.Die Kugel leuchtete wieder  
[iIch sprang vom Baum runter und rannte los.Ich endeckte ein einfaches Leinenkleid zwischen den Ästen eines Apfelbaumes,da war ein Zettel  
 _Nimm mich und du kommst weiter_  
Ich nahm es.Als ich es über meine Kleider zog,endtdeckte ich auch noch ein Zettel im Ärmel.  
 _  
Fast ist es vollbracht :  
  
Mich las nur los:  
Solange ich bei meinem Herren bleibe  
Helfe ich ihm nichts  
Aber sobald er mich weggibt  
Da helf ich ihm.  
  
Und nimm stattdessen was sie dir gibt  
Es ist eine Mutter fein  
Sie nährt viel tausend Kinderlein  
Sie ist so reich,kein Mensch ihr gleich.  
Sie nährt sie alle mit ihrem Strahl  
Verzehrt sie wieder allzumal_  
  
Aha.Mein Blick fällt auf ein Sonnenfleckchen.Da stehen hinter dem Baum,wo eingentlich schatten sein sollte,2 Krüge.  
Auf Ich setzte mich Dran zu lesen.Es war offensichtlich dass ich nur ein Krug schleppen könnte.  
Auf dem einen Stand  
 _nimm mich ich helfe dir allein_  und auf den anderen  _Erdenkind ich helfe allen_  
Ich fühlte mich durch Erdenkind eher angesprochen.Und helfen allen,ich wollten allen helfen,also nahm ich den zweiten  Krug.Ich lief weiter,ich hab keine Ahnung was jetzt geschehen sollte.Da!Ein rascheln!Ich drehte mich ruckartig um,sah aber nur noch etwas hellblaues,Pinkes oder Weißes ich wusste es nicht,irgendwie alles gleichzeitig.Ich lief nun achtsamer weiter,wieder raschelte es.Verfolgte mich da etwas?Diesmal konnte ich ein Blick erhaschen.Es brach zusammen,ein wunderschönes Einhorn lag da.Es hatte eine große blutende Wunde am Rücken Oh nein!°"mein Gott!Warte ich helfe dir..ich mein ich Versuches..ganz ruhig.."ich nährte mich ihm,ich blickte in ihre Augen,sah die Todespanik.Ich zog meinen Leinenkleid aus und wickelte es um die Wunde.plötzlich kam Bewegung in das wunderschöne Fell des Tieres.Es hob den Kopf leicht an und deutete auf den Krug. "gute Idee!Es ist Zeit rauszufinden was hier drin ist"sagte ich und ich nahm das Tuch das den Inhalt verdeckte ab. Sie Darf nicht sterben!  
Es war eine Salbe ob die wohl half? Hoffentlich,ich hatte keine andere Wahl,mein Kleid schien ganz klar nicht groß zu helfen.Ich schmiertest auf die Wunde.Und plötzlich wurde wieder immer Blasser..und war weg."ist alles okay mit dir?.."fragte ich zögerlich,man kann nie wissen.Es stand plötzlich wie ein Blitz auf und schüttelte sich ich nahm es als ein ja.Ich umarmte es stürmisch"ich bin so froh!Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!"ich war echt soooo froh! Es war warm und weich,sein Fell,wenn ich mein Gesicht in sein Fell vergrub hat es sich so komisch angefühlt,aber gut..so magisch! Ich ließ los."Dann mal los,meine süße! Ab in die Wildnis mit dir!"sagte und streichelte sie,ich hatte sie richtig lieb gewinnen, in der kurzen Zeit.Anber es war besser so.Ich lies sie los und drehte mich um.Ich hörte kein Hufgetrappel.Ich linste zu ihr.Sie stand immer noch da und schaute mich lieb fragend an.Dann kam sie auf mich zu.Sie benutzte eine SternenMagie um mich hochzuheben Das fühlte sich ja wie Watte an!Sie setzte mich auf ihrenIch würde in ein Blumen-und-Sternemeer umhüllt.Ich spürte eine neue Kraft die  in mir geboren war.  
"Du brauchst einen Namen,wie wärs mit...Theada!"überlegte ich.Sie wieherte freudig und breitete ihre Schillernden Schmetterlingsflügel aus.Wir flogen immer höher."pwu das ist hoch"stöhnte ich.. Sie Wieherte spielerisch,war das ein Abenteuer! Als  
"du bist wunderschön weißt du das?"flüsterte ich und umarmte sie.Es fühlte sich immer noch so magisch wenn auch schwächer an.


	10. Kapitel 8: Feuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Osara ihre Quest bestanden hat, ist die Reihe nun an Lita. Währenddessen müssen sich die Mädchen immer noch in der neuen Umgebung einleben...

> **Mabana**

Nach zwei Wochen hatten wir uns alle einigermaßen eingelebt. Die Menschenwelt war auch wirklich nicht so übel. Die Fächer aus meinem wundervollen Stundenplan waren sehr interessant. Vorallem die Sprachen bereiteten mir Freude. "Griechisch", "Latein" und "Russisch" waren nicht sonderlich einfach, und auch der Vorsprung den meine Mitschüler hatten, machten mir zu schaffen, jedoch versuchte ich mein best Mögliches und versuchte aufzuholen. Meine Mitschüler hatte ich bis ins kleinste Detail versuchen zu analysieren...naja, ich hatte eher die Gruppe von Mädchen, die die Übrigen immer hänselten beobachtet. Ihnen sollte man wirklich eine Lektion erteilen! Ich meine schaut euch nur diese "Amber" an. Ich kann nicht über sie denken, geschweige denn sprechen, ohne zusammen zu zucken. Aber zurück zu meinem Alltag.  
Die Tage wurden langsam kürzer und die Luft roch ein wenig kühler. Lacht mich ruhig aus, aber sie  _roch_  wirklich kühler. Deshalb veränderten sich unsere Anziehsachen langsam auch. Die dünnen Stoofe und hellen Farben wurden durch eher blassere Farben und wärmereSachen ersetzt. Aber ich war so oder so die eher kühleren Farben gewöhnt. Deshalb war ich auch glücklich über ein langärmliges " Shirt", wie man es hier nannte, in einem angenehmen hellen blau mit einer schwarzen Hose. Meine Haare hatte ich mir zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten und hochgesteckt.   
An der Schule also angekommen, atmete ich erst ein mal tief ein und schaute in den Himmel. Die Luft war sehr angenehm und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl. Zu diesem Schultag habe ich wohl nicht allzu viel zu sagen. Da mein Platz neben einem Fenster war, schaute ich nämlich fast die ganze Zeit nur nach draußen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich möchte kein schlechtes Vorbild sein, aber manchmal braucht man einen Tag an dem man alles lockerer angeht. Ich war nämlich eher der Typ für angenehme Routinen. Nicht zu streng, nicht zu viel planen, eher spontan alles langsam und bedacht angehen. Einfach alles nach meinen Vorstellungen gestalten. Dabei aber nicht egoistisch denken, denn egoistische Gedanken führen oft vielleicht zum Ziel. Aber was hat man am Ende davon? - Meistens eher wenig. Man hat bestimmt viele Menschen auf seinem Wege verletzt, die man eigentlich sehr gerne hat. Aber ich schweife wieder ab...  
Am Ende des Tages saß ich im Saal und trank einen Tee. Das wurde bei mir auch langsam zur Gewohnheit. Ein grüner Tee vor dem Schlaf beruhigte mich und half mir sorgloserzu schlafen. Denn ich wusste nicht was uns hier noch erwarten würde. Aber wer weiß das schon. Man soll ja immer offen für Neues sein...

 

> **Lita**

Nach nun mehr als einem Monat hatte ich mich mittlerweile relativ gut in dieses neue Leben eingefunden. Zumindest war die Hoffnung unauffällig zu bleiben jetzt einigermaßen berechtigt, da ich mich nicht nur an den Unterricht gewöhnte, sondern zunehmend auch an die ungewöhnliche Jugendsprache. Besonders deswegen konnte ich mich mehr in der Gegenwart der anderen Schüler entspannen und der Umgang mit ihnen fiel mir leichter.   
Ein weißhaariges Mädchen namens Rosalia hatte bei einer gemeinsamen Partnerarbeit mitbekommen, dass ich all das nicht kannte und es sich von da an zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich in sämtlichen mir unbekannten Sportarten zu trainieren. Seit dem übte sie jede Stunde mit mir, obwohl sie selbst zum Teil Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sie war es auch, die meinen Unterricht in darstellendem Spiel fortan mit ihrer guten Laune bereicherte, auch wenn ich dadurch vermehrt zu Albernheit neigte.  
Ähnlich erging es mir glücklicherweise in Hauswirtschaftslehre, dank Viola, die in meiner Gegenwart zwar immer noch recht ruhig war, aber bereits entspannter, als zu Beginn. Der Unterricht war abgesehen von den praktischen Stunden sehr trocken und unverständlich, da mir häufig Hintergrundwissen zu der Wirtschaft hier fehlte. Dies wurde nur bestärkt dadurch, dass ich über viele Kenntnisse durch die Arbeit als Leonidas’ Buchhälterin schon verfügte.  
Aber nicht nur bei mir bemerkte ich entscheidende Veränderungen. Alle fünf avalonischen Neuankömmlinge hatten sich ganz gut eingelebt. Besonders von Julea, mit der ich mich am besten verstand, bekam ich mit, wie schnell man sich doch an derart Unbekanntes gewöhnen konnte. Durch sie hatte ich auch mehr Kontakt zu Mabana. So kam es auch häufig dazu, dass wir die gesamte Pause vor Geographie – und teils im Unterricht selbst – in Unterhaltungen vertieft waren. Mabana erschien mir als so nett wie unsere Erwählte des Wassers, allerdings konnte ich mit ihr irgendwie weniger anfangen, da sie mir etwas zu ruhig war. Immer hin teilte sie mein Problem mit den Fremdsprachen, sie hatte sogar gleich drei neue zu lernen. Zwar meinte sie selbst, dass zumindest Latein und Griechisch im Vergleich nah an Avalonisch grenzten, dennoch konnte ich ihre positive Einstellung zu den drei Fächern nicht ganz nachvollziehen und beneidete sie etwas darum. Und das obwohl auch ich gute Fortschritte machte und mich nun sowohl in Portugiesisch als auch in Spanisch bereits gut ausdrücken konnte und so gut wie alles verstand.   
Samina beklagte sich ebenso wenig. Auch sie musste sich wohl mit Latein und Griechisch herumschlagen, beschwerte sich allerdings nicht. Generell redete sie nicht all zu viel mit uns – zwar immer mehr, aber immer noch wenig. Sie schien allmählich etwas aufzutauen und war eher bereit sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ich begrüßte diese Entwicklung und hatte jedes Mal Freude daran, mich mit ihr aus einer beobachtenden, neutralen Perspektive heraus über die Menschenwelt auszutauschen und unsere Beobachtungen zu ergänzen oder zu vergleichen. Zugegebenermaßen dauerten diese Gespräche selten länger und hin und wieder kam ihre hochadlige Arroganz  gegenüber gewissen Menschen zum Vorschein. Seltene Seitenhiebe auf mich ignorierte ich dabei. Es ist nun einmal schwer, so etwas abzulegen. Von Osara bekam ich nicht all zu viel mit. Vorwiegend war sie beschäftigt mit ihren drei schnell gewonnen Schulfreundinnen, die mir etwas merkwürdig erschienen, weshalb ich dazu neigte auch Osara zu meiden. – Ich hatte mir bereits vorgenommen, das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen, jedoch tat ich mich damit schwer.   
Eigentlich sollte ich ihr mehr Respekt zollen, immer hin hatte sie im Gegensatz zu uns anderen bereits erfolgreich ihre erste Aufgabe gemeistert und war nun im Besitz ihrer Fähigkeit. Zudem lebte seitdem ein weiteres Wesen mit uns auf dem Anwesen: ein Einhorn. Nie zuvor hatte ich ein solches Wesen gesehen und war überaus erschrocken, als ich es auf unserem Hof stehen sah. Bei meiner ersten Begegnung mit ihm hatte ich mich vorsichtig genähert und es schon mehrere Schritte zuvor begrüßt, während es mich mit einem freundlichen, neugierigen Blick aus seinen großen Augen gemustert hatte. Mit zwei Armlängen Abstand hatte ich inne gehalten und sein unverwandtes Schauen beobachtet. Osara hatte uns schon von ihm berichtet und uns erzählt, dass sie es Theada genannt hatte. Auf eine Art Einladung wartend, wollte ich mich dann langsam weiter nähern, als die Stute direkt auf mich zu kam und mich sanft anstupste. Länger ließ ich mich nicht bitten und begann, ihr samtiges, beinahe aus sich selbst heraus leuchtendes Fell zu streicheln. Nach einer Weile verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und ging.   
  
Am sechsten Donnerstag seit unserer Ankunft begann ich den Unterricht zur Hauswirtschaftslehre etwas zerknirscht. Einige Zeit lang schwieg Viola dazu, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass sie meine Laune sogleich bemerkt hatte, dann fragte sie mich, was los sei.   
Nach einigen Augenblicken antwortete ich ihr zögernd, „ein Junge mit dem ich Portugiesisch habe hat mich vorhin aufgezogen, weil ich einige Wörter nicht wusste.“ Ich stockte, da ich wusste wie albern das klang. „Es ist nichts Ernstes. Es ärgert mich nur, weil ich mich darauf gefreut hatte,  wieder mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, nachdem ich in meiner ersten Stunde in seiner Gegenwart so versagt hatte.“ Viola wusste von meinen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten mit den beiden Fremdsprachen, auch wenn sie mir wohl immer noch nicht glaubte, dass ich zu Beginn tatsächlich keinerlei Kenntnisse gehabt hatte. Sie ging wohl davon aus, dass ich übertrieb.   
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „vermutlich hatte ich nur gehofft, dass mir jemand bestätigt, was für einen Fortschritt ich gemacht habe.“  
Sie nickte nachdenklich, „wer war das?“  
„Castiel. Der mit den künstlich rot gefärbten Haaren“, fügte ich erklärend an, obwohl sie scheinbar allein den Namen schon zuordnen konnte.   
„Der ist immer so“, meinte sie schulterzuckend, „mach dir keine Gedanken seinetwegen. Es ist nur komisch, dass er auch nur so tut, als wäre Lernstoff etwas wert.“ Sie schien ehrlich etwas irritiert, schweifte aber schnell ab. – „¿Todavía preocupes sobre tu conocimiento de Español?“  
„Ya no“, erwiderte ich lächelnd.   
Nein, nun hatte ich keinen Grund mehr zur Sorge durch meine Spanischkenntnisse.   
Den Rest der Stunde unterhielt sich Viola nebenbei in stockendem Spanisch mit mir und behauptete mehrmals, dass ich mittlerweile besser war als sie. Seit wir herausgefunden hatten, dass wir beide Spanisch hatten – wenn auch in unterschiedlichen Kursen – taten wir das gern hin und wieder, zumindest so lang unser Wortschatz reichte.   
  
Viola war es sichtbar schnell gelungen, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, sodass sich der restliche Nachmittag für mich nicht weiter in die Länge zog. Dennoch freute ich mich bereits auf die Wiedervereinigung mit dem dunklen Hengst, auf dem ich in den vergangenen Wochen fast jeden Tag geritten war. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass viele der Pferde – auch er – noch keinen Namen erhalten hatten, damit wir selbst sie benennen konnten, hatte ich ihn spontan auf Grundlage meiner Lektüre menschlicher Legenden Troja getauft.   
Kaum hatte ich meine Tasche abgelegt, lief ich ohne mich vorher umzuziehen zu den Stallungen, sattelte ihn, legte ihm Zaumzeug an und ritt über das mittlerweile vertraute Gelände, um den Kopf etwas frei zu kriegen.   
Nach einer Weile benötigten wir beide eine Pause und ich ließ mich erschöpft von seinem Rücken gleiten, nahm ihm noch das unbequeme Geschirr ab und legte mich auf die grüne hier und da von bunten Blättern besprenkelte Wiese. Abwesend beobachtete ich Troja, wie er ungewöhnlich ruhig in einigen Metern Entfernung zu grasen begann, und bekam nicht mit, wie mir von einem Moment zum anderen diese Realität entglitt.   
  
Meine Haut brannte. Jeder Zentimeter, der nicht von Kleidung geschützt war, brannte.   
Ich schlug die Augen auf und richtete mich wieder in die kniende Position, aus der ich scheinbar seitlich ins Liegen gefallen war. War ich eingeschlafen und durch den Aufprall wieder aufgewacht?   
Der Sand an meinen Beinen war heiß, aufgeladen durch die Sonne, die auf mich nieder strahlte, sodass auch meine vom Sand entfernten Arme und mein Gesicht brannten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah ich an mir herab. Alles schien wie immer, nur meine Haut wirkte heller, nahezu weiß und nicht leicht gebräunt wie gewohnt. Ich sah bereits erste Anzeichen einer Rötung auf der porzellanenen Schicht. Mit der einen Hand strich ich leicht über meinen Unterarm, woraufhin sich der Schmerz nur noch verstärkte. Zugleich bemerkte ich – ob durch meine Augen, oder das erneute Knistern, ist mir unklar – einen ebenso reinen, weißen Zettel zwischen meinen Fingern. Verwirrt faltete ich ihn auseinander.   
In feiner, blutroter, kursiver Schrift stand dort ein Gedicht sauber niedergeschrieben.   
  
 _Wag es, und die Welt ist Dein,_  
Eine neue Welt gestalte  
wenn in Trümmern liegt die alte,  
ohne Trost und Hoffnungsschein.  
Rege Dich – und schalte und walte,  
neue Lebenskraft entfalte,  
wag es, froh und frei zu sein!  
  
Lerne dulden und ertragen,  
lern im Unglück nicht verzagen!  
Wag es, frei und froh zu sein!  
Auch in diesen trüben Tagen  
ist ein Glück noch zu erjagen!  
Wag es – und die Welt ist Dein.  
  
Ich mache hart, ich mache weich,  
Ich mache arm, ich mache reich,  
Man liebt mich, doch nicht allzu nah.  
Zu nah wird alles aufgezehrt,  
Doch stirbt der, der mich ganz entbehrt.

Die erste Strophe erschien mir recht eindeutig. Zumindest bezog sie sich in meinen Augen klar auf unsere Mission und darauf, dass wir nicht aufgeben sollten, auch die zweite Strophe schien mir Ähnliches sagen zu wollen, obwohl ich den vagen Eindruck hatte, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Die dritte stellte mir ein Rätsel. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es hier und jetzt wirklich lösen wollte.  
Durch die Hitze abgelenkt und zunehmend gereizt stand ich auf, blickte mich ein zweites Mal um und konnte bei genauerem Hinsehen in der Ferne eine kleine grüne Insel in dem riesigen Meer aus Sand ausmachen, in deren Mitte eine Palme zu wachsen schien. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in die ungefähre Richtung der beißenden Sonne, ehe ich den unhilfreichen Zettel eines weiteren Blickes würdigte. Tonlos formten meine bereits trockenen Lippen die Worte der letzten fünf Zeilen. Mehr meiner Intuition folgend als meinen Gedanken, wandte ich mein Gesicht abermals dem grellen Himmel entgegen und musste ob des scheinbar offensichtlichen Zynismus freudlos auflachen.   
Ich schaute zu der Oase hinüber. Aus Büchern war mir bekannt, dass jene zum Teil lediglich Illusionen waren…, dennoch… Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Die gesamte restliche Ebene schien ausschließlich aus Sand zu bestehen. Also begann ich die Wanderung.   
Die Frage, wie lang ich schon dort gelegen hatte, manifestierte sich in meinem Geist und sorgte mich zunehmend, da meine Haut, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit schwitzte, trocken gerötet war. Der Schweiß verdunstete beinahe sofort und vermochte mich in der Windstille nicht zu kühlen.   
Generell stand zur Debatte, wie ich hier her gekommen war. Offenbar hatte ich mein Gedächtnis verloren. War ich verschleppt worden? Derart weit? Hatte man uns zurück nach Avalon gerufen mit einer mir unbekannten Macht und dabei war etwas schief gegangen? Wenn ja – wo waren dann die anderen? Oder war nur ich zurückgerufen worden? War ich verwechselt worden, sollte eigentlich eine Andere an meiner Stelle sein?   
Nach und nach hörten meine Gedanken auf sich zu drehen und fokussierten sich einzige auf mein Ziel. Nun wurde mir allmählich bewusst, dass die Oase kaum näher zu rücken schien. Die Palme in ihrem Zentrum war nicht einmal so groß wie mein kleinster Fingernagel. Es wäre unmöglich dorthin zu gelangen, bevor ich verdurstete.   
Stolpernd hielt ich inne und starrte voraus. Dann wandte ich mich um. Hinter mir erkannte ich gerade noch meine Spuren im Sand, weiter hinten jedoch wurden sie zusehends eins mit der großen Masse, wodurch ich unmöglich abschätzen konnte, wie weit ich bereits gegangen war.  
Aus Ermangelung einer Alternative drehte ich mich um und setzte meinen Weg fort, als in der Ferne eine Böe den Sand einer Düne löste und mir kurz die Sicht auf das Grün nahm.   
Plötzlich wurde ich fünf Schemen gewahr, die geduckt durch die Sandwand auf mich zu kamen. Während sie sich aus ihr lösten, erkannte ich schnelle, schmale Vierbeiner, die sich trotz des Sands sicher auf ihren Pfoten hielten. Meine Schritte stockten. Sie kamen mir mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit entgegen. Nach einer langen Zeit des benommenen Starrens, konnte ich sie besser sehen. Es waren merkwürdige Tiere, die eine Mischung aus Fuchs und Wolf zu sein schienen…  
Sie waren mir bereits ein gutes Stück näher gekommen, dennoch würden sie noch einen Moment brauchen bis sie bei mir waren. Beunruhigt schätzte ich meine Chancen ab. Die Tierart war mir unbekannt, aber Füchse griffen gewöhnlich keine Menschen an, Wölfe auch nur selten. Meine Unruhe ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren sie hungriger als ich, und im Rudel wären sie zweifelsohne stärker. Dennoch brächte es mir nichts, umzudrehen. Sie würden mich eh einholen. Zudem musste ich in diese Richtung. Jede andere wäre sinnlos gewesen, ich würde mich nur verlaufen.   
Also setzte ich mich, die länger werdenden Schatten im Blick, wieder in Bewegung. Ich versuchte zu verdrängen, dass das Rudel noch immer auf mich zu hielt und keine Anstalten machte, mir auszuweichen.   
Wenige Minuten später hatten sie mich beinahe erreicht. Sie waren aufgeteilt. Auf beiden Seiten meines Wegs. Mittlerweile rannten sie nicht mehr, sondern trabten nur noch, ihre schmalen Köpfe und die großen Ohren mir zugewandt.   
Aus Ermüdung trotzig geworden schaute ich dem Nahsten von ihnen direkt in die schwarzen, etwas zusammengekniffenen Augen. Das Tier zog die Lefzen ein wenig hoch und legte die  Ohren an. Nach einer langen Sekunde wandte es sich ab und zog einen etwas größeren Bogen um mich.   
Im Gehen drehte ich mich um und beobachtete, wie sich die Gruppe hinter mir wieder zusammenschloss und ihren Weg fortsetzte.   
  
Die Sonne berührte gerade erst den Horizont, als ich im Schatten einer niedrigen Düne zusammenbrach, da ich keinen Schritt mehr gehen konnte und vor Erschöpfung augenblicklich einschlief.

Das Erste, was ich wieder spürte, war die Kälte. Die Sonne war weg und der Sand brannte nicht länger. Blinzelnd öffneten sich langsam meine schweren Augenlider. Mein Körper fühlte sich steif an. Daran änderte sich auch nichts, sobald ich mich aus meiner zusammengerollten Haltung löste und langsam wieder zu regen begann, wobei eine Schicht aus Staub und Sand von mir abfiel. Zumindest größtenteils.   
Schwankend stand ich auf, schüttelte meinen Körper, der sich zerschlagen und zermalmt anfühlte wie schon lange nicht mehr, und versuchte mich wieder zu orientieren.   
Glücklicherweise war es auch ohne Sonnenlicht nicht all zu dunkel. Am Himmel waren keinerlei Wolken zu sehen, sondern lediglich ein klarer Sternenhimmel.   
Immer noch unsicher auf den Beinen suchte ich die Oase am Horizont. Doch das Einzige, was ich in der vermuteten Richtung fand, war irgendein einzelnes Gewächs in der Ebene. Keine grüne Insel mehr.   
Irritiert eilte ich stolpernd an die entsprechende Stelle. Nach einer unerwartet langen Strecke erreichte ich sie tatsächlich und stand nun vor einer vertrockneten, grün-bräunlichen, dicken, stachligen Pflanze. Perplex versuchte ich, sie irgendwo einzuordnen. Dann erst wurde ich mir langsam bewusst, dass ich meine letzte Chance verloren hatte. Die Oase war fort. Diese eine Wüstenpflanze würde mir nicht nützen.   
Die im Schlaf verlorene Verzweiflung kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück. Gepaart mit Fassungslosigkeit.   
Hektisch schaute ich mich um, suchte nach einer Alternative. In der Ferne ließ sich ein annähernd eckiges Gebilde ausmachen.   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wieder eine Fata Morgana. Was sollte es sonst sein? Wieso sollte hier ein Brunnen stehen?   
Mein Blick fiel auf das merkwürdige Gewächs neben mir. Was blieb mir aber für eine Wahl? Es gab nichts, wohin ich zurückkehren könnte. Hier war nichts außer Sand.   
Das Bewusstsein dessen führte dazu, dass ich sämtliche Gedanken beiseite schob und weiterging, möglichst ohne den baldigen Ausgang des Ganzen zu bedenken.   
Immerhin begleitete mich nun nicht mehr die sengende Hitze. Stattdessen wurde mir kalt. Ich verschränkte die Arme und beschleunigte meine unsicheren Schritte, um mich warm zu halten. Meine Haut brannte jedes Mal, wenn sie an Kleidung oder andere Haut geriet und verriet mir, dass ich einen starken Sonnenbrand haben musste. Meine kurze Hose und das leichte Top hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sowohl meine Arme als auch meine Beine am Vortag der prallen Sonne standhalten mussten. Zumindest meine Füße waren sich darüber einig, dass kühler Sand  auf jeden Fall zu bevorzugen war, auch wenn sie umso näher ich dem Brunnen kam immer häufiger auf Steine traten, die unter dem Sand nicht sichtbar gewesen waren, und bereits unzählige kleine Schnitte aufweisen mussten. Tatsächlich konnte ich auch mehr und mehr Unebenheiten erahnen, sodass ich immer wieder längere Zeit nur auf den Boden schaute, damit meine bloßen Füße etwas geschont werden konnten.   
Als ich nach einer Weile wieder aufblickte, zog ich überrascht Luft ein und musste ob der Trockenheit in meiner Kehle sogleich husten. Doch auch das milderte in dem Moment nicht meine Freude darüber, dass der grobe Brunnen nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt war und ich bereits den nebenstehenden Eimer ausmachen konnte.   
Energischer ausschreitend bemerkte ich am Rande, dass der Himmel sich wieder färbte und sich nun in noch dunklen Violetttönen über mir erstreckte.   
Um das kleine Bauwerk herum, waren Steine gesammelt und  bildeten einen unangenehmen Grund für meine geschundenen Füße. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich also die letzten Schritte zum Schacht und spähte abwärts. Finstere Tiefe. Kein Glänzen, das das Vorhandensein von Wasser verraten hätte.   
Schwer atmend, da ich nun mit den Tränen zu kämpfen begann, deren Wasservorrat längst auf gebraucht sein musste, stützte ich mich auf dem kantigen, grauen Stein ab und starrte in die Leere.   
Meine bebenden Lippen zusammenpressend wandte ich mich zu dem an ein Seil gewickelten Eimer und hing ihn über die Schwärze, ehe ich mit zitternden Händen an dem Knoten nestelte, der den fasrigen Strick an der Seite des Brunnens hielt. Ewigkeiten später löste er sich endlich und ich konnte das Konstrukt langsam herab lassen.   
Ich hörte ein leises und fernes Platschen, dann erst fühlte ich den Unterschied im Widerstand. Erleichtert ließ ich den Eimer noch ein wenig weiter in das Wasser gleiten, anschließend zog ich ihn eilig hinauf, gierig auf seinen Inhalt wartend.   
Auf halber Strecke wurde deutlich, dass der Brunnen nicht all zu viel Wasser zu führen schien; lediglich ein geringer Teil des Eimers war gefüllt, nur etwas mehr als ein halber Liter. Bevor die wieder aufkeimende Hoffnungslosigkeit Überhand gewinnen konnte, zog ich ihn weiter hoch und griff nach seinem Henkel.   
Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hallte nach oben, das ich zunächst nicht einordnen konnte, bis mir diese Aufgabe auch schon abgenommen wurde. Denn kaum war ich ein wenig zurückgewichen, schoss ein riesiger Vogel mit rot-golden leuchtendem Gefieder und langen Schwanzfedern gen Himmel und riss dabei an meinem, von mir freigegeben Eimer, welcher sofort in dem Schacht versank. Erschrocken schaute ich zu dem Tier auf. Es hatte eine Spannweite von etwa zwei Metern, einen schwarzen Schnabel, der sich als bald vom Himmel abwandte und eine Kehrtwende vollzog. Verwirrt starrte ich ihm kurz entgegen, dann wich ich gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einer halben Drehung aus, wurde von seinen Flügelspitzen geschnitten und wunderte mich noch während ich mich als Entgegnung auf den wieder aufsteigenden Vogel stürzte über den heftigen Luftzug. Ich erwischte noch seine Schwanzfedern, welche ich mit mir zu Boden riss. Entschlossen wandte ich mich um und sah, wie das Tier abermals mit einem Schrei auf mich herab fuhr. Damit erlangte ich einen ersten Blick auf seine langen, scharfen Krallen.   
In der nächsten Sekunde wurden meine zur Verteidigung erhobenen Arme von der enormen Flügelkraft beiseite gerissen und ich trat und schlug blind um mich. Das Letzte, was ich sah, war der aufgerissene Schnabel und seine schwarz lodernden Augen.

 

> ** Osara **

Ich striegelte Theada während ich Sie und Flora beobachtete.ich hatte sie Grad  einander vorgestellt.Anhand Floras Körpersprache konnte ich das Gespräch etwas mitverfolgen  
F:wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?  
T:wiehert  
F:und was soll dieses komische Teil auf der Stirn ?  
T:wiehert   
F: ah ja...  
T: wiehern  
F: ich bin Osas beste Freundin klar?  
T: wiehern  
Oje...plötzlich hörte ich Hufgetrappel und zwar nicht auf der Longe sondern vorm Haus.Ich tätschelte Theada am Hals,"ich geh mal nachschauen,bleib hier und seid lieb"kündigte ich an.Ich lief um die Ecke und sah Amber,Li und Lotte.Sie standen im Vorderhof!Naja,vielleicht nicht standen mit Beinen,sie saßen auf Pferden.Ich lief hin,möglichst lässig um,zu verbergen dass ich völlig panisch war.Sie durften Theada nicht sehen!"Hi...."sagte ich und schaute zu ihnen hoch."Hey Osa!Bock auf ein Ausritt?Wir kennen da eine ganz tolle Stelle!"meinte Li.Amber schaute sich das Haus an."nicht schlecht,hat einen gewissen Flair...."murmelte sie.Ich zuckte zusammen,dass schien nichts Gutes zu bedeuten."kannst du uns herum führen?"fragte sie lächelnd,das war das was mir an Amber Angst einjagt,ihre Art Befehle in Fragen zu verpacken.Schnell,ich brauch eine Ausrede!"naja ich weiß nicht,es ist grad etwas chaotisch.." Amber lächelte."na gut,dann verstehen wir das.Aber können wir wenigstens den Hinterhof sehen?Unsere Pferde brauchen eine kleine Pause"sprach sie die Drohung aus.Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee:"Flora!komm mal her unsere Freunde begrüßen!"rief ich und Flora kam.Völlig verzückt standen die drei Freundinnen und streichelten und schwärmten.Das gab mir Zeit um Wasser zu holen.So mussten sie nicht in den Hinterhof,als ich zurück kam bemerkte ich Lita die Theada streichelte,ich lächelte und   
zu Amber.Die Pferde tranken und Flora lenkte die Mädels ab.Ich seufzte.Dann sagte ich:"schön dass ihr vorbeigekommen seid.Aber ich denke ich muss dann mal rein und ihr los.Ihr versteht,die Hausaufgaben!"erklärte ich."Streber..."hörte ich sie flüstern und noch etwas. Streber...Streber....Streber...die Worte hallten in meinen Ohren nach.Schock.Wie ein Faustschlag mitten in meinen Bauch.War es das was sie von mir dachte?Waren das meine Freundinnen?Ich rannte unter Tränen rein.Im Wohnzimmer hatte ich schon keine Kraft mehr ich lies mich auf mein Stuhl fallen und heulte.Flora versuchte mich zu trösten aber es brachte nichts.üBitte mach das das nur ein Albtraum ist! Erst jetzt wurde mir klar was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte.In mir Sieg eine große Wut auf.Eine Streberin also,ja?Euch werde ich es zeigen,dann werdet ihr mich anflehen auf Knien!Voller Wut sprang ich auf Theada setzte Flora auf meine Schulter und sprang über den Zaun.Ich ritt ohne Sattel und es war toll.Ich verschmolz mit Theada und wir reuteten immer weiter in den Wald,ohne Ziel,Hauptsache Rennen,Hauptsache Wald,Hauptsache weit weg.      Theada und ich verschmolzen ich wusste von ihren Gedanken und sie von meinen.Sie breitete die Flügel aus und wir flogen durch den Wald,bis ich alles vergessen hatte.Der Wald war das einzig wichtige,fliegen. Plötzlich könnte ich sehen was Zuhause passierte,im Wohnzimmer,da waren Sam,Michel,Amelie,Mabana und Julea."Osara und Lita sind verschwunden"rief Amelie,ich könnte ihre Angst hören,auch die anderen waren da."ach,die kommt schon wieder."beruhigte sie Michel."die kommen schon zurück!Ich kenn Osa und Lita die können auf sich aufpassen" "nicht in diesem Zustand ich konnte von der Küche aus,Osa weinen hören,so verzweifelt und verletzt Klang sie..." ich würde rot.Amelie hatte es gehört?Klang ich wirklich so verzweifelt?  
"Das war bestimmt diese Amber,sie ist immer gemein bis zu Osa!das könnte ja nicht gut gehen"sagte plötzlich Mabana.Gemein?  
"Hoffentlich sind sie nicht in den Nypmhenwald Gegangen!"betete Amelie.Nymphenwald?Wieso? Das fragten auch die anderen.  
"Die Menschen sagten er ist verflucht!"erklärte Amelie.  
Das Bild verschwand.Wir waren wieder im Wald.Ich ritt immer noch auf Theada.Ich überlegte.Jetzt nach Hause zu gehen?Na okay.ich hatte hundert."waren das deine Kräfte?"Fragte ich Theada und tätschelte sie.Wir ritten zurück.Wo ich von einer erleichterten Amelie begrüßt wurde."du hattest recht  was Amber betrifft,sie ist wirklich gemein!""sie schenkte mir daraufhin einen verwunderten Blick.   
\-------------------------  
Als kleinen Service kommt noch die echte Unterhaltung zwischen Theada und Flora zu die Osa meinte zu verstehen.  
  
F:wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?  
T:die Frage könnte ich dir stellen..winziges kleines etwas!  
F:ich bin nicht winzig sondern genau richtig!du bist eher Riesig!Aber lassen wir das was bist du überhaupt ich weiß was Pferde sind aber was soll dieses komische Teil auf der Stirn und diese Flügel?  
T:du kannst sie sehen?Interessant!ich bin kein gewöhnliches Pferd..ich bin ein Alicorn,ein erhabenes Einhorn mit Flügeln! Hübsch was?  
F: joa.aber ich bin Osas beste Freundin ok?du kannst ja die zweitbeste Freundin sein!  
T:das werden wir ja sehen..was kannst du denn ihr schon bieten!  
F: ich bin süß!Ich schmuse und tröste sie am allerbesten!  
T:pff..mit mir kann sie fliegen und ich kann zaubern!  
F: ich bin aber schon länger bei ihr!Und wir kommen beide aus Avalon!Ich kann sie gut verstehen*tränchen in den Augen*  
T: äh...  
F:oh!sie ruft mich!Ich bin immer ihre erste Wahl wenn sie Hilfe braucht!Ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen *zunge rausstrecken* wie gut dass ich so klein bin!Sie braucht mich wohl um dich zu verstecken!Geht klar!


	11. Kapitel 9: Prüfungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bis auf die Quests ist das Leben auf der erde ja eigentlich gar nicht so furchtbar... wenn da nicht diese Prüfungen wären...

> **Mabana**

Wie es schien, hatten einige von uns schon Aufgaben erfüllt.  
  
Ich dagegen erfüllte einen "menschlichen" Beruf. Indem ich für eine Prüfung im Bereich der Musik lernte. Ich wollte natürlich nicht, dennoch hätte es bestimmt an meinem Stolz gekratzt, wenn ich dies nicht tun würde.   
Also setzte ich mich fleißig hin und versuchte mich durch das Buch zu kämpfen. leider ohne Erfolg. Es fiel mir wirklich schwer mich zu konzentrieren. Also entschloss ich kurzerhand nmein Lernen nach draußen zu verschieben. Dort würde ich wohl produktiver sein. Dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Gesagt-getan, doch auch die frische Luft dort schien nicht zu helfen. Nach einpaar schweren Luftzügen raffte ich mich jedoch zusammen und schrieb mir einpaar Notizen auf. Das sollte wohl für eine gute Note reichen.  
  
So schrieb ich auch meine Prüfung. Drei von fünf Aufgaben richtig gelöst. Und für so eine Meisterleistung auch keine so schlechte Note kassiert. Ein paar Menschen um mich herum redeten über ihre individuellen Ergebnisse. Soltle ich das vielleicht auch tun, um nicht aufzufallen? Ich saß nämlich die meiste Zeit nur still da und meldete mich ab und zu. Obwohl, das Melden war leicht. Ich denke ich meldete mich oft genug um eine gute Note in der Mitarbeit zu kriegen, wie es schien.   
So viel über das Schulwesen hier erfuhr ich über einpaar Lehrer. Fragen genügte und sie erzählten mir praktisch alles. Ich stand oder saß, je nach dem, neben ihnen und schrieb Stichpunkte in meinen Block.  
Zurück zu den Prüfungen also. Probleme hatte ich wie gesagt nur bei zwei Aufgaben. Es waren die Sachen, die mir auch beim Lernen schwer vielen. Es ging um Komponisten und schottische Lieder.   
Die vorherigen drei Aufgaben hätte ich auch mit verbundenen Augen geschafft. Dort ging es um Instrumente und Notenschlüssel. Einfacher wäre es nur zu fragen, ob der Himmel gerade blau oder karriert war.  
Ich musste auf diesen Gedanken antworten. Diese Antwort bestand aus einem Schmunzeln und einem Kopfschütteln.  
  
Nach der Schule also, am Esstisch gönnte ich mir einen besonderen Früchtetee für meine Note. Und dachte an die Zukunft. Bald würde mein Geburtstag anstehen. Und auch irgendwann meine Aufgabe. Der Unterschied zwischen diesen wohl wirklich wichtigen Ereignissen war, dass der Zeitpunkt meiner Aufgabe unbekannt war.  
Und, dass ich mich auf den geburtstag freute. Die Augabe jedoch ließ mich meine Stirn runzeln. Ich hatte keine Angst. Sagen wir, ich hatte höchsten Respekt vor ihr.

 

> **Samina**

Einige Zeit war vergangen seit unserer Ankunft auf der Erde und noch immer fand ich diese äußerst... unangenehm. Die Technik war mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel, nicht das ich mich groß damit beschäftigte. Mein Unterricht war aktzeptabel und bei Menschen machte ich mir zumeist gar nicht erst die Mühe mich mit ihnen zu befassen, sie waren mir gleichgültig. Außer Lysander natürlich. Er war mir ein guter Ratgeber geworden und der einzige neben den anderen Erwählten mit dem ich freiwillig redete. Hauptsächlich weil er einer der Wenigen mit angemessener Kleidung und vernünftigen Umgangsformen war. Es amüsierte ihn, dass ich solch andere Gepflogenheiten gewohnt war als normale Leute.  
Mit dem Ende des Trimesters kamen die Prüfungen. Die meisten machten mir keine Probleme. Ich hatte mich in meiner freien Zeit ausgiebig mit der irdischen Literatur beschäftigt und schreiben hatte ich schon als kleines Mädchen gekonnt. Die Sprachen hatte ich mir schnell angeeignet, auch dank ausgedehnter Primär-Lektüre, und nun saß ich in meiner Geschichtsprüfung. Es war wirklich simple, nur einige Daten einordnen, nichts allzu komplexes. Als die Prüfungen vorbei waren machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Wagen um zum Anwesen zurück zu kehren. Dort zog ich meine Reitkleidung an und holte mir Argenteus - lateinisch für Silber - aus dem Stall, den silbrigen Hengst, den ich von meiner Ankunft an als meinen ausgewählt hatte. Ein wundervolles Tier, elegant und kraftvoll, mit Temprament aber mir doch gehorsam.  
Ich ritt ihn heute ohne Sattel und Zaum, ich brauchte es ohnehin nicht. Mein Weg führte mich auf eine kleine Waldlichtung mit einem kleinen Teich und Wasserfall, wo ich absaß und mich am Wasser niederließ. "Die Sterne ermatten, Lady Mond versteckt ihr Licht, die Sonne verblasst im Anlitz deines Gesichts." Ich fuhr herum. "Alexej!" Es war unglaublich. Alexej, mein geliebter Alexej, war hier. Auf der erde, bei mir. Natürlich nicht in Fleisch und Blut, nur eine Astralprojektion, aber dennoch. Es war so wundervoll ihn wiederzusehen.  
  
Einige stunden verbrachten wir mit reden, bevor Alexej die Projektion nicht änger aufrechterhalten konnte und ich zurück musste. Den Rest des Tages war ich in einer selten guten Stimmung und seit meiner Ankunft auf der Erde hatte ich nicht so gut geschlafen.

 

> **Julea**

Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen, seit ich in Lysander herein gelaufen war und noch immer war er in meinen Gedanken.   
Heute stand die Klausur in Musik an, die halbe Nacht hatte ich sämtliche Namen von Komponisten auswendig gelernt.  
  
Von Bach über Beethoven zu Webber.  
  
Vor der Stunde schaffte ich es gerade noch mich mit Lysander über die  möglichen Fragen zu unterhalten, bevor auch schon unsere Lehrkraft den Raum betrat.  
"Packen Sie bitte alle Unterlagen von den Tischen. Ab jetzt", sagte unsere Lehrerin streng, "herrscht Ruhe", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die Arbeit austeilte.  
  
1.Welches ist kein Blechblasinstrument?  
a)Trompete  
b)Tenorhorn  
c)Saxsophon  
  
2.Welches Instrument gehört zu den klassischen Jazz-Instrumenten?  
a)Klarinette  
b)Bass  
c)Gitarre  
  
3\. Welchen Notenschlüssel gibt es nicht?  
a)Violinschlüssel  
b)G-Schlüssel  
c)C-Schlüssel  
  
4\. Wer war kein Komponist?  
a)Johann Brahms  
b)Johann Bach  
c)Wolfgang Mendelson  
  
5\. Welches ist der Titel keines schottischen Volksliedes?  
a)Auld Lang Syne  
b)Loch Lomond  
c)Scarborough Fair  
  
Ich kicherte, die Fragen waren alle einfach, doch war ich froh nocheinmal die Komponisten auswendig gelernt zu haben. Mit einem guten Gefühl legte ich die Blätter auf dem Pult ab und schlenderte aus der Klasse.  
"Hey, warte Mal", hörte ich die Stimme eines Jungen hinter mir. Langsam wandte ich mich dem Sprecher zu, es war der sonst so stille Lysander. "Wie fandest du die Arbeit?"  
Ich lächelte, "relativ einfach, du?" Nun lächelte auch mein Gegenüber, er erklärte mir , was er schwierig fand und was leicht. Einige Minuten unterhielten wir uns über die Arbeit und Musik generell. "Bei unserem letzten Gespräch dieser Art hatte ich gar nicht gefragt ob du ein Instrument spielst. Verzeih. Vermagst du es ein Instrument zu spielen?" Lysander legte den Kopf schief, während er dies fragte. Innerlich kicherte ich über seine geschwollene Ausdrucksweise, jedoch war ich zu gut erzogen um dies laut zu tun. Stattdessen antwortete ich genauso geschwollen: "Ich bin mit der Kunst des Flöte spielens vertraut".  
Wir beide begannen lauthals zu lachen und bekamen uns gar nicht mehr ein.

 

> **Lita**

Ich fuhr hoch und schnappte nach Luft, während ich mich langsam in eine stabile Position brachte. Nur langsam realisierte ich, in mein Starren versunken, am Rande meines Sichtfelds einen großen Vogel. Erst als ich meinen Blick auf ihn fokussierte, wurde mir klar, was dort auf dem Baum saß.   
In aller Seelenruhe saß er da und putzte sein schimmerndes Gefieder.   
Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen ich mich nicht zu regen traute, wandte der Phönix seine tiefschwarzen Augen mir zu, ehe er weiter an seinen Schwanzfedern zupfte.   
 _Was schaust du so? Du hast doch bestanden._  
Immer noch konnte ich mich nicht abwenden, schaffte es aber nun, mich langsam aufzurichten, sodass ich beinahe auf Augenhöhe mit dem Tier war.   
Da ich immer noch schwieg, sah es mir direkt in die Augen und musterte mich intensiv.  _Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?_  Seine Stimme klang... Nein, eigentlich klang sie nicht. Nur der Sinn seiner Worte fand meinen Geist, kein Klang.  
Ich nickte leicht und löste mich dadurch wohl aus seinem paralysierenden Anblick. Nun schaute ich hinab auf meine zerkratzten, brennenden Arme. Nichts war zu sehen außer meiner leicht gebräunten Haut. Makellos. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass der Schmerz lediglich ein Nachhall war. Eine Ausgeburt meiner Einbildungskraft.   
 _Natürlich war es nur eine Illusion. Sie würden euch nie schon in eurer ersten Prüfung einer reellen Gefahr aussetzen._  
Osara hatte nach ihrer Prüfung deutlich entspannter gewirkt, als ich jetzt. Vielleicht war sie einfach besser daran heran gegangen...   
„Wie heißt du? “ Wie es schien, kam ich nun damit zurecht, dass ein lebender Phönix mit mir redete, der mich eben noch attackiert hatte.   
Für zwei Sekunden dachte ich, er würde mir nicht antworten wollen, dann erwiderte er  _Aranzo._  
Lächelnd wandte ich mich ab und sammelte Troja ein, der sich innerhalb meiner Abwesenheit ein gutes Stück wegbewegt hatte. Er schien meine merkwürdige Stimmung zu bemerken und begrüßte mich ungewohnt ruhig und freundlich indem er mich anstupste. Ich streichelte ihn ein wenig und erdete mich wieder vollkommen in dieser Welt. In Frankreich. Auf dem Anwesen.   
Jäh schaute der Hengst auf und spannte sich an. Ohne mich umzudrehen und nur durch das leise Rauschen seiner Schwingen wurde ich des Phönix gewahr und mir dann mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn schmerzlich bewusst, was mir genommen worden war. Unbewusst drehte ich meine Schultern, die sich immer noch häufig so ungewohnt leicht anfühlten ohne die Last der Flügel und dennoch so viel schwächer waren.   
Trotz meiner Kenntnis seiner Krallen streckte ich den linken Arm aus, sodass er sich darauf niederlassen konnte, während ich mit der rechten Hand weiterhin Troja streichelte und versuchte, mit meiner Stimmer seine Unbehagen zu vertreiben. Obwohl Aranzo sich sichtlich Mühe gab, sacht zu landen, stachen seine scharfen Krallen doch in meine Haut und ich atmete tief aus, um das unangenehme Stechen verarbeiten zu können.   
Eine Frage brannte mir beinahe genauso sehr auf der Seele, wie die nun zugefügten Kratzer und während ich mich bemühte Troja zu beruhigen, stellte ich sie in den Raum: „Ich habe die Prüfung doch bestanden, oder?“  
Der Vogel bewegte sich unangenehm unruhig auf meinem Arm, der bereits schwer wurde und ich machte mir Sorgen, dass dies und sein Schweigen die Antwort darstellen sollte. Dann jedoch setzte er doch noch zu einem Wort an:  _Ja..._  Er klang, als wisse er bereits, was ich nun hören wollte. „Dann habe ich jetzt meine Fähigkeit?“  
 _Zum Teil hattest du sie gewissermaßen schon vorher._    
Ich runzelte die Stirn, „und worum handelt es sich dabei?“  
 _Das wirst du schon sehen._

Der heutige Tag begann mit einer Prüfung. Zur Zeit hatten nicht nur wir fünf immens viel zu lernen, sondern alle Schüler. Ich hatte bereits drei mal mehrere Stunden lang an meinen Klausuren gesessen und konnte nicht einschätzen, mit was für Ergebnissen ich zu rechnen hatte. Darum machte ich mir allerdings auch nicht all zu viele Sorgen. Ich hatte gelernt und meine Noten sollten reichen, um nicht weiter aufzufallen zwischen den anderen.   
In unserer heutigen Prüfung könnte das schwerer sein,  der Test im Sportunterricht wurde von allen gleichzeitig und für alle sichtbar durchgeführt. Davor wiederum hatte ich Angst. Nicht weil ich meinte, als Fremde aufzufallen, die nicht mit hiesigen Gepflogenheiten oder ähnlichem vertraut war, doch davor, mich zu blamieren. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich mich auch hierzu vorbereitet und war laufen gegangen, um meine Ausdauer zu erhöhen. Nur den Rest hatte ich nicht üben können, hatte mich aber während der vorherigen Sportstunden nicht so schlecht angestellt.   
Unsere Aufgabe war ein Parcour. Zu Anfang der Stunde stellten wir allesamt nach den Vorgaben der Lehrerin die geforderten Geräte bereit. Mittlerweile hatte ich mir auch endlich sämtliche ihrer Bezeichnungen merken können. Jedes einzelne war von uns bereits verwendet und trainiert worden. Allerdings nicht besonders umfangreich, da die meisten mit ihnen bereits vertraut waren.   
Sobald wir damit fertig waren, wurden wir mit verschiedenen Aufwärmübungen (etwas wovon ich vor den Sportstunden auch noch nie gehört hatte) durch die Halle gescheucht, sollten uns anschließend dehnen und wurden dann nach einer kurzen Pause auch schon wieder aufgefordert, uns in eine Reihe zu stellen. Je einer von uns sollte, den Parcour durchlaufen. Nacheinander, damit jeder genau protokolliert werden konnte. Unsere Lehrerin war sehr perfektionistisch was das anging. Zumindest nahm ich an, dass das Wort, dass die anderen ihr zuschrieben, sich auf diese Eigenart bezog... Insgesamt erschien sie mir recht normal.   
Leider bedeutete das, dass jeder auch von seinen Mitschülern beobachtet werden konnte.   
Ich stand im hinteren Drittel der Schlange, hatte also noch eine Gnadenfrist vor mir. Mir zumindest half diese auch. Während die anderen höchstens unruhiger wurden, umso länger sie standen, oder anfingen zu frieren - was allerdings nur die Mädchen in ihrem kurzen Sportzeug betraf -, beruhigt ich mich ein wenig, da ich nun sah, dass den Laufenden nicht all zu viel Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Umso weniger, umso mehr bereits gerannt waren. Die, die Prüfung bereits hinter sich hatten, setzten sich wieder und quatschten untereinander. Meist sahen nur die Freunde zu, und feuerten zum Teil auch an. Eben das tat ich auch bei Rosalia, die sich recht gut schlug, auch wenn dieser Sport sicher nicht ihre Stärke war. Schnell war sie, aber ihre sonst eher eleganten Bewegungen halfen ihr hier nicht unbedingt. Dennoch lächelte sie, als sie außer Atem am Ende ankam, in meine Richtung und kam auch kurz zu mir hinüber, um ein paar Sätze zu wechseln, bevor sie sich zu den anderen setzte.   
Kurz bevor ich ran kommen sollte, startete Castiel, der in den letzten Wochen nicht angenehmer geworden war, was aus zuverlässigen Quellen aber eher Grund zur Sorge hätte sein müssen. Wenig überraschend, war er schnell durch und hatte -dies jedoch wider meine Erwartungen - keine der Hürden mit seiner Wucht umgerissen.   
Auch ihn, sah ich nun kurz lächeln. Was ein doch sehr ungewohnter Anblick war. Schnell verblasste dieses Zeichen der Freude aber auch wieder und er setzte seinen gewohnten zwischen schlecht gelaunt und gleichgültig schwankenden Ausdruck auf.   
Auf dem Weg zu denjenigen Bänken, die am anderen Ende der Halle standen, lief er an mir vorbei und streifte kurz meinen abwesenden Blick, obwohl ich meine Aufmerksamkeit abermals dem mir Bevorstehenden geschenkt hatte, "viel Erfolg", murmelte er in eher trockenem als aufmunterndem Tonfall.   
Jetzt wurde ich doch wieder nervös. Aber nur für einen Moment, bevor ich mich dazu überreden konnte, dies als Herausforderung anzusehen. Ich sollte es als Motivation nehmen. Nicht als demotivierende Beleidigung.   
Für zwei weitere Minuten stand ich untätig herum, dann war ich an der Reihe, wurde von der Lehrerin notiert und bekam meinen Startschuss.   
Zügig überwand ich die drei ersten Hürden mit mehr oder minder sicheren Sprüngen, nahm noch ein paar weitere Schritte, hievte mich und sprang halb auf einen Kasten herauf und sofort wieder hinunter, und absolvierte den Slalomlauf um die Stangen herum. Kurz wurde ich langsamer, ehe ich wieder Anlauf nahm und auf das kleine, schräge Trampolin sprang, das uns auf den Mattenberg beförderte. Etwas unangenehm kam ich oben auf, da ich mich zu sehr mit meinen Händen abgefangen hatte. Ich drehte mich und ließ mich von den Matten hinunter fallen, kroch unter einer Bank hindurch, kletterte die Sprossen hinauf, schwang mich hinüber, kletterte ein Stück hinab und balancierte über den niedrigen und glücklicherweise durch eine Auflage verbreiterten Barren und machte von ihm aus eine Sprungrolle auf der folgenden Matte. Bei Letzterer legte ich wiederum zu viel Gewicht auf meine Handgelenk und musste das Gesicht verziehen. Trotzdem bekam ich sie einigermaßen hin und richtete mich mit leichtem Schwindel wieder auf. Ein letztes Mal schwang ich mich ausgelaugt über einen Bock und stand. Mehr oder weniger gerade. Ich war durch. Ich hatte es überstanden.

 

> **Osara**

ich stand etwas abseits von der tratschenden Amber,ich war immer noch nicht mit ihr im reinen.Ausserdem gab es jetzt wichtigeres:die Pruefungen.Ich will ehrlich sein,ich hatte sie komplett verschwitzt!Ich bin est drauf gekommen als ich wiederholt viele mitschueler mit einem Buch dasitzen sah.  
Tick tack tick tack...  
meine augen rasten ueber die buchstaben und versuchten moeglichst iel aufzusaugen.Wie verhielt es sich mit der c foermigen wirbelsaule?  
Schnelle schritte kuendigten unsere Lehrerin an.Wie eine ertrinkende,die versucht sich an ein Floss stueck zu haten,so versuchte ich moegichst viel aufzunehmen.  
"Packt eure jetzt weg,es geht los"  
Ich hatte das Gefuehl zum Henker gefuehrt zu werden...  
  
1) Welches dieser Merkmale spricht nicht für einen aufrechten Gang?  
a) Hinterhauptsloch an der Schädelunterseite  
b) C-förmige Wirbelsäule  
c) schaufelförmiges Becken  
  
Das hatte ich doch eben noch gelesen!!!Ich kreuze b) an.  
  
2) Welches ist die richtige Reihenfolge der Mitose?  
a) Prophase - Metaphase - Anaphase - Telophase  
b) Telophase - Anaphase - Metaphase - Prophase  
c) Metaphase - Telophase - Prophase - Anaphase  
  
was ist die Mitose?Ich hab das Gefuehl Chinesissch zu lesen.Ich mochte die abfolge der Anfangsbuchstaben von a) also machte ich ein unsicheren Kreis um a).  
  
  
3) Eine Pflanze mit großen (Genotyp AA) roten  
(BB) Blüten und eine Pflanze mit kleinen (aa) weißen (bb) Blüten, was ist für die F1- und die F2-Generation zu erwarten?  
a) F1: Nur große rote Blüten mit Genotyp Aa Bb, F2: Verhältnis groß & rot (Aa Bb / AA BB): groß & weiß (Aa bb / AA bb) : klein & rot (aa Bb / aa BB) : klein & weiß (aa bb) 9 : 3 : 3 :1  
b) F1: nur rosane mittelgroße Blüten (Aa Bb), F2: Verhältnis rot & groß (AA BB) : rosa & mittel (Aa Bb) : weiß & klein (aa bb) 1 : 2 : 1  
c) F1: nur groß & rosa (Aa Bb), F2: nur mittelgroß & weiß (Aa Bb)  
  
wieder hatte ich keine Ahnung,daher waehlte ich b),das wuerde ich mir naemlich aus aestaetischen Gruenden wuenschen.  
  
4) Bei einer Mutter mit Genotyp A0 und rh-, wer kommt als Vater für ein Kind mit Genotyp B0 Rh+ in Frage  
a) Genotyp B0 rh-  
b) Genotyp AB Rh+  
c) Genotyp B0 Rh+  
Darueber hatte ich doch noch was gelesen!!!Ich kreuzte c) an.  
  
  
  
5) Welches Kind passt nicht zur Eltern-Kombination AB Rh+ / 0  rh-  
a) A0 rh-  
b) B0 Rh+  
c) 0 rh-  
  
passt "nicht",hm?ich wuerde sagen dass ein kind nie 100% das eine Elternpaar genmaessig wiederspiegelt also:c).  
Nachdem ich nochmal alles durchgelsen hatte gab ich ab.  
*7 abgenagte Fingernaegel spaeter*  
  
Ich atmete laut aus.Das ist nochmal gut gegangen.Ich hatte aus wundersamen Gruenden nur einen Fehler,halleluyah!"was hast du denn Osa?"eine quiekige Stimme ergaenzt den sowieso schon lauten raum.Amber...Ich kann gestern einfach nicht vergessen...es tut mir leid wenn ich uebersensibel bin aber....  
"1 Fehler...erklaere ich abweisend."du bist ein echter streber!!!"sie lacht.Streber...Streber..es hallt in meinen ohren wieder und scheint mich zu betaueben.Ich merke gar nicht wie meine Beine zum Takt der schulglocken hochgehen und Traenen ueber meine gesicht stroemen.Streber...  
Meine Augen streiften über den Pausenhof.Ich suchte panisch nach einem ruhigen Ort.Der Stein,dort in der Ecke,war fast leer.Da war nur ein Mädchen.Na klasse...ich will dass keiner mich sieht.Wirklich keiner...das geht also schon mal nicht.Moment...kannte ich die nicht?Doch,doch das war Mabana.Die Ausgewählte des Windes.Dann nehme ich an,ist es nicht so schlimm.Mir ist jetzt eh  alles egal.Ich Kollapstemperatur auf dem Stein und stieß ein schwaches "H-Hey"aus.Ich versuchte wenig zu atmen,damit sie nicht sah dass ich weinte."hallo,geht es Ihnen...eh dir nicht gut?Etwas passiert?"sie klang aufgeregt und in sorge.Ich könnte ein schniefen nicht unterdrücken und in einem Anfall emotionalem Kollapses erzählte ich ihr alles."Amber ist dumm,außerdem ist sie ja selbst eine reiche eingebildete Kuh.Man sollte nicht drauf hören was sie sagt.Es ist immerhin nur Amber..Auch ist es wichtig dass man richtige Freundinnen sucht."Sie lächelte.Sie schwieg betreten,auch wenn Amber ganz klar gemein war.Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an sie zu beleidigen.Ich nickte dann aber tapfer und wischte die Tränen weg.  
...  
Der restliche Tag war langweilig ich schaute Amber die ganze Zeit nicht an auch wenn sie mit Lotte und Li palaverte.Als ich nach Haus Elan bemerkte ich dass Lita bei Theada war ich lief hin,ich musste mich eh gleich um Thea kümmern.


	12. Kapitel 10: Der Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Sommer-Trimester ist zu Ende und die Herbstferien haben begonnen. Mabon, die Herbst-Tag-und-Nachtgleiche, und damit Mabanas Geburtstag sind da. Zur Feier des Tages wird im Anwesen ein Ball ausgerichtet, zu dem die ganze Stufe eingeladen ist.

> **Samina**

Es war der Tag von Mabana's Geburtstag und zu Ehren dessen und Mabons, der Herbst-Tag-und-Nachtgleiche, wurde auf dem Anwesen ein Ball veranstaltet. Ich trug ein wundervolles langes, weißes Kleid mit ausladender Schleppe und dazu Kristallschmuck. In Verbindung mit meiner blassen Haut und meinem silbrig-weißen Haar schien es als wäre ich es, die funkelt, nicht der Schmuck. Während des Balls hielt ich mich von allen fern. Ja, ich war eine - wie hatte sich das eine Mädchen aus meinem Latein Kurs noch ausgedrückt? - snobbistische, verzogene Zickenkönigin, für die die Welt sich immer um sie drehen müsse. Das war in so fern vermutlich sogar eine treffende Beschreibung. Ich war nunmal eine Prinzessin, noch dazu die Verlobte des Kronprinzen und in meiner Heimat erwartete man, dass ich mich dem entsprechend benahm, schließlich war ich die Erbin der Neverlands. Doch auch wenn ich mein ganzes Leben schon das Spiel der Intrigen, Lügen und machtpolitischen Fallstricke spielte und wusste wie ich mich präsentierte und aller Aufmerksamkeit auf mich leitete, so war ich dennoch eher melancholisch veranlagt. Ich liebte die Abgeschiedenheit, die Ruhe. Das ich zwar durchaus charismatisch und charmant war, jedoch nicht wirklich leutselig, schob man zumeist der meinem Stande angemessenen Arroganz zu. Nur ein einziger hatte je die Wahrheit erkannt. Alexej, bei ihm fühlte ich mich sicher, frei... und vollkommen glücklich. Er schaffte es, woran viele vor ihm verzweifelten. Er konnte mich zum Lächeln, ja sogar zum Lachen bringen. Er vertrieb die Finsternis, die in den Ecken meines Geistes darauf wartete, sich meiner zu bemächtigen. Er war mein Licht, mein Leben und meine Hoffnung. Der Abend zog sich in die Länge und schließlich, nachdem ich Mabana gratuliert hatte, wollte ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen, entschied mich dann jedoch anders und nahm stattdessen Argenteus und gallopierte mit wehende Haaren und Kleid hinaus in den nebelverhangenen Wald.

 

> **Lita**

Am Freitag waren wir nun endlich mit all unseren Prüfungen durch. Kaum waren wir wieder zurück auf dem Grundstück, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Koppel. Nicht unbedingt um zu reiten, aber ich sehnte mich nach ruhiger Gesellschaft.   
Ich sah Theada etwas abseits der Pferde stehen und ging zu ihr hinüber. Im Näherkommen suchte ich ihren Augenkontakt und lächelte ihr zu und streichelte sie dann vorsichtig und respektvoll als ich bei ihr angelangt war. Nach und nach entspannte ich mich. Die Anwesenheit eines Einhorns war nun einmal doch ein wenig ungewohnt. Ich traute mich auch noch immer nicht, ihr Horn zu berühren. Eine Weile stand ich so neben ihr, dann hörte ich eine Stimme und schaute auf.    
"Hallo, Osara!", ich lächelte ihr zu, war allerdings vielleicht nicht all zu enthusiastisch. Die Erschöpfung des heutigen Schultags sog an mir. "Wie geht's dir? Hast du die Prüfung überstanden?"  
Auch sie schien ein wenig mitgenommener als gewöhnlich, "es geht, danke der Nachfrage. ich denke schon. Und? - Hast du jetzt deine Kraft?"  
"Ich nehme zumindest an, dass ich sie jetzt habe", erwiderte ich schulterzuckend. "Ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. - Hast du deine schon -? Oh..." Verblüfft hielt ich inne, denn kaum hatte ich zu meiner Frage angesetzt, konnte ich sehen, wie sie einen feinen Kratzer in Theadas sonst so reiner Haut berührte, woraufhin dieser langsam verschwand bis er nicht mehr sichtbar war. Als sich mein Blick von der ehemaligen Wunde löste, bemerkte ich, dass Osara merkwürdig abwesend wirkte.   
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ein wenig besorgt nach.  
Ihre Stimmung änderte sich mit einem Schlag und sie bejahte fröhlich. Da ich nicht recht mit diesem Wandel umzugehen wusste, versuchte ich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, und schwieg für einen Moment, in dem ich gedankenverloren Theada beobachtete.   
"Sag mal... Was hat es eigentlich mit deiner Katze auf sich? Woher hast du sie?"  
Während sie erzählte, schien mir auch die Katze, die gerade noch auf ihre Schulter gesprungen war, immer sympathischer zu werden.   
"Du weißt ja, dass ich die Halbschwester von Alexej bin, ja? Als ich klein war mochte ich meine Zofe ganz gern, sie tat so freundlich und egal wie böse ich war, sie tat immer freundlich, ich hatte mich immer gefragt, warum, aber ich dachte, sie war einfach nur so lieb. Eines Tages hörte ich sie über mich reden. Sie sagte, 'dieses verwöhnte kleine Mistbiest! Der König kann mir nicht genug für diesen Knochenjob bezahlen!' Das war ein entsprechender Schock, als ich so ernüchtert ihr Verhalten beobachtete, bemerkte ich immer mehr ihr aufgesetzt, künstlich freundliches Verhalten, so kam mir alles andere im Schloss auch vor, mehr Schein als Sein, als ich dann mal auf der Straße unterwegs war, begegnete ich Flora, sie war so natürlich: erst schüchtern und etwas aggressiv, aber sie mochte mich und es war nicht des Geldes wegen. Ich schmuggelte sie mit und als Vater und Mutter sie sahen, sollte sie raus. Aber ich hab sie immer wieder mitgebracht."  
Es war einfach schön, zu hören, dass dieses kleine, süße Tier Osa offenbar aus einer solchen Einstellung geholfen hatte.   
Lächelnd und leicht amüsiert in die Richtung der Katze blickend, erwiderte ich: "Und sie verdankt es dir, in dem sie dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgt", dann wurde ich wieder ernst: "aber hast du deine Zofe nie darauf angesprochen? Ich hätte das nicht so auf mir sitzen lassen können..."  
"Nein, ich fand, ich hatte genug gehört, und war zu verletzt. Sogar mein Stolz war zerstört, was übrigens teilweise schwer ist."  
Ich nickte, irgendwie war das nachvollziehbar. Ich hätte zwar völlig anders reagiert, aber ich konnte verstehen, dass sie keine Konfrontation mehr gesucht hatte.   
"Glaub mir, ich weiß, dass verletzter Stolz nichts ist, dass man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kann. - Es ist nicht immer leicht, als Geldadlige unter reichen Erben, weißt du?"- Hoffentlich klang das nicht zu trotzig. Ich wollte es eigentlich nur als Erklärung meines Verständnisses darlegen...  
Sie erwiderte etwas Zustimmendes, dennoch wechselte ich das Thema, um etwas vom jetzigen abzulenken und auch, da es mich einfach interessierte: "Wie ist eigentlich deine Prüfung abgelaufen? - Also ich meine, deine Prüfung der Erde?"  
Sie schilderte mir alles ziemlich ausführlich und ich versuchte, mich in ihre Situation hineinzuversetzen. "Ich wäre ganz schön verwirrt gewesen und hätte mich furchtbar hilflos gefühlt, wenn ein schwer verletztes Einhorn vor mir liegen würde..." Sie errötete etwas, und behauptete, gar keine Zeit für Verwirrung gehabt zu haben, sonst wäre sie schließlich gestorben. Das erschien mir nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar, "Keine Zeit? Ich wäre einfach überfordert gewesen. Woher wusstest du, was du wie machst? Ich bin mir meiner jetzigen Kraft immer noch nicht recht sicher." In der Tat ließ mich der Gedanke an meine angeblichen Fähigkeiten etwas unwohl werden. Ich hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer davon, wie ich sie bewusst anwenden sollte. Sie erwiderte nur, der Trank hätte schließlich die Heilung übernommen und sie musste diese eine Chance nun mal nutzen.   
Daraufhin schwieg ich zunächst eine Weile. Vielleicht hatte man sowas manchmal tatsächlich einfach im Gefühl.   
Abwesend begann ich, zögerlich Theadas Fell zu streicheln.   
"Wie findest du es hier eigentlich? - Wenn du es mit Avalon vergleichst?"  
"Schnell... Alles geht schneller... Und die Technik ist wie unsere Magie. Es ist faszinierend", ich nickte auf ihre Antwort hin, das empfand ich ähnlich, "- Und du?"   
Ich stimmte ihr zu, "trotzdem hatte ich mich daran irgendwie schnell gewöhnt... Seltsamer finde ich, wie die Menschen hier sich manchmal verhalten. Mit dem Meisten kann ich mittlerweile gut umgehen, aber manchmal verwirrt mich das noch immer."   
Sie machte ein bestätigendes Geräusch, "ich verstehe außerdem nicht, warum die ihre Mitmenschen mit Nicknamen nennen, 'Streber' oder 'Tussi' zum Beispiel."  
Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass wir im Grunde auch etwas ähnliches taten, allerdings nur in Bezug auf andere Ränge, wenn wir jemandem mit gleichem Titel anders bezeichnen würden, erschiene das als seltsam. Sie nickte, "das ist eine interessante Ansicht."  
Ich setzte mich ein paar Schritte neben Theada und Osara ins Gras, stützte mich auf meinen Knien ab und beobachtete die aufmerksame Stute, während meine Gedanken zunehmend abschweiften.   
Nach einer Weile kam mir ein Gedanke: "Ist dir aufgefallen, wie viel offener Männer und Frauen miteinander umgehen? Auch solche, die sich vorher nie begegnet sind?"  
Sie setzte sich zu mir. "ja teilweise, aber ich würde sagen vor allem die, die sie sich bereits kennen, bilden sich sofort eine Meinung."  
Darauf hatte ich nicht hinausgewollt. "Was genau meinst du damit?"  
"Sie machen sich zu schnell eine Meinung und denken dann sie würden dich kennen..."  
Ich machte ein vage bestätigendes Geräusch, "von wem genau sprichst du?" Das ging zwar in eine völlig andere Richtung, aber das, was sie ansprach schien ihr wichtig zu sein und ich wollte sie nicht unterbrechen.  
"Tja, wer weiß", sie lächelte leicht.  
Ich fühlte mich etwas abgewürgt und bereute, vermutlich nicht genug Interesse an ihrer Sicht gezeigt zu haben. Dennoch hakte ich nicht weiter nach, wahrscheinlich war ihr das Thema einfach zu persönlich. Nach einer Weile stand ich auf, streichelte Theada ein letztes Mal  und verabschiedete mich leise mit einem kleinen Lächeln von Osara.   
Auf meinem Weg zu meinem Zimmer stattete ich Troja noch einen kurzen Besuch ab und striegelte ihn gründlich, während ich meine Gedanken etwas ordnete.


	13. Kapitel 11: Luft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach Mabon, steht nun auch Mabana ihrer Quest gegenüber.

> **Mabana**

Etwas unbeholfen schritt ich in den wahrscheinlich schon prall gefüllten Saal. Immer hin war nun eine Festlichkeit vorbereitet zu Ehren von Mabon. Und auch mir. Nicht zu Unrecht gab man mir den namen, der von diesem Monat und seiner Festlichkeit abstammte. Denn auch mein Geburtstag war endlich gekommen. So ging ich also mit einem Lächeln die Gänge entlang. Mein Kleid streifte leicht den Boden. Der grüne und weiße Stoff passte perfekt zu einander. Eine Kette mit Smaragd und ein dezenter Kopfschmuck als Accissoir und meine Haare nach oben gebunden. Nicht zu festlich; schlicht, aber elegant. So mochte ich es, das wussten die meisten in meienr Umgebung.   
Im Saal angekommen sprach man sich Wünsche und Grüße aus, gratulierte mir, feirte man schlicht und ergreifend. Es war keine 'extreM' besondere Feier wie es mir schien, doch dies wohl auch zu meinem Glück. Bei zu vielen Menschen, zu viel Chi-Chi wurde es mir meistens schwarz vor Augen. Und dann floh ich immer. Jetzt war es noch angenehm, weswegen ich mir auch etwas Entspannung gönnte. Die Schule heir war nämlich kräfteraubend. Wie die Menschen es wohl so lange aushielten? Unbeschreiblich. Denn meine Müdigkeit war so groß, dass ich nach knappen Stunden schon spürte, wie sich meine Augenlieder langsam schlossen. Weswegen ich mich auch zurück zog, in mein Zimmer. Dort, wo mein Bett schon so einladend aussah, ließ ich mich einfach nur auf dieses plumpsen und war sofort weggenickt. Mir reichten schon einige wenige Sekunden um einzuschlafen, überraschenderweise. Dennoch freute ich mich schon auf einen schönen Traum. Es begann aber alles andere als schön...  
Ich wachte auf von einem kalten Wind, der mir eine Gänsehaut einjagte. Meine Augen öffneten und schlossen sich einige Male, bis sie die Umgebung um mich herum betrachteten. Ein dichter Nebel umschlang mich. Unter meinen Händen und Beinen spürte ich harten, steining und vor allem nass-kalten Boden. Beim ersten Versuch aufzustehen wäre ich fast wieder hingefallen, jedoch gelang es mir dies zu vermeiden. Nachdem ich also aufgestanden war, versuchte ich mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen, über meine Traumlandschaft. Der Nebel hatte sich gelegt und nun erkannte ich auch den Ort. Es war eine Berglandschaft und ich befand mich inmitten eines Bergplateaus. Ohne Ein- und Ausgang. Nur auf einem einzelnen Stein stand ein Hinweis geschrieben.  
  
 _Er geht durch alle Gassen,  
klopft an Türen und Fenster  
und wird doch von niemand gesehen.  
  
Schreit ohne Stimme  
fliegt ohne Schwinge,  
beißt ohne Zahn,  
murmelt und pfeift -  
kein Mund hat's getan._  
  
Was sollte denn dies bitte bedeuten? Ich hatte zwar eine gewisse Schwäche für Rätsel. Im Moment aber bedrückte mich eher die Frage, wie ich von diesem Plateau herunter kommen sollte. Es kam mir alles ein wenig zu real vor, als dass ich mich einfach eine Klippe hinunter stürzen lassen würde. Zu riskant war es. Doch vielleicht war dies genau der Schlüssel zu der Antwort. Der Wind war hier vielleicht stark genug, um ein wenig Widerstand entgegen meines fallenden Körpers zu bringen und mein Kleid köntne man als Fallschirm benutzen. Ja, Mabana sollte aufhören zu träumen, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Wie sollte man denn realistisch gesehen ein Kleid als Fallschirm benutzen? Was war das denn für eine dumme Idee gewesen! Sogar der Wind pfiff mir entgegen und lachte mich aus. Und genau bei diesem Gedanken traf mich ein Geistesblitz. Es war der Wind! Die Antwort auf das Rätsel! Doch was brachte mir dies nun? Verzweifelt stellte ich mich an das Ende der Klippe und starrte hinunter. Langsam legte sich auch dort der Nebel und ich sah etwas...einen See. Und der Wind schien heirt etwas kräftiger zu wüten. War dies ein Zeichen? Oder bildete ich mir dies nur ein? Sollte ich mich dort hinunter stürzen...oder eher nicht? Während mich solche Gedanken plagten stellte ich mich auf das Geländer. Der Wind war hier wirklich deutlich kräftiger, das hatte ich mir nicht eingebildet. Und ohne auch einen weiteren Gedanken zu verlieren wurde ich mitgerissen. Der Windstoß packte mich und riss mich in die Tiefen. Es zerrte an meinem Kleid, an meinen Haaren. Bald verlor ich die Schuhe und mein Orientierungssinn war völlig durcheinander. Mit dem schlimmsten rechnend schloss ich nun die Augen und ließ es über mich ergehen. Doch schon bald spürte ich etwas kaltes an meinem Körper. Es fühlte sich an wie das Gestein am Berg und so öffnete ich langsam meine Augen. Tatsächlich befand ich mich nun in eienr Höhle. Es war also Teil meines Rätsels gewesen dem Luftzug zu gehorchen um hier hinein gebracht zu werden, so schien es mir. Langsam stand ich auf und klopfte mir den Dreck vom Kleid. Barfuß mit zerzausten Haaren bewegte ich mich tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Es gab nun kein zurück mehr. Im inneren befand sich eine Art Tempel mit einer gigantischen Figur. Ein Steindrache erhob sich vor meinen Augen. Majestätisch und elagant, jedoch leblos. Ich suchte nach weiteren Hinweisen und so fand ich einen Text, hineingemeißelt in sein Halsband.   
  
 _Ich lebe ohne Seele  
und höre ohne Ohren.  
Ich rede ohne Mund,  
werd in der Luft geboren._  
  
Dieses Rätsel kannte ich. Die Antwort lautete 'Echo'. Ich hatte dies Mal in alten Büchern in meiner Heimat gefunden. Meine Großeltern hatten immer schon eine gewisse Schwäche für Abenteuer gehabt und sammelten ständig Rätsel. Dies war eines davon gewesen, so konnte ich mich entsinnen. Doch es war nicht genug.  
  
 _Kennst meinen Namen,_  
sollst nicht verzagen  
wirst du mich befreien  
sollst es niemals bereu'n  
  
Eine Macht so groß  
eines jeden Floß  
Kannst du sie ergründen  
Geheimes sie dir verkünden  
  
  
Woher sollte ich den Namen des Drachens wissen? Das war mir unklar. Er könnte jeden Namen tragen, von Fiffi zu Oreon. Doch woher zum Teufel soltle ich den Namen kennen? Verzweifelt setzte ich mich vor dessen Beine und starrte vor mich hin. Das an einen japanischen Tempel erinnernde Gebäude erstreckte sich hinter uns. Ich hatte in einem Buch in der menschlichen Welt etwas über das Land gelesen. Sehr schöne Geschichte rund um Mythologie und der Religion. Bilder von Tempeln...und Drachen. 'Ryu' hieß, so dachte ich, Drache auf Japanisch. Das war schon mal eine Sache, die ich wusste. Es war nicht die Antwort, aber ein Anfang. Dieser Traum ging mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven. Warum konnte ich nicht in einen schönen Traum reisen? Stattdessen erwartete mich hier mein Quest, den ich nicht lösen konnte. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einigen Antworten auf die letzte Frage, doch mir viel einfach keine Lösung ein. Ging es um das Unterbewusstsein? Oder dies, was es verkündete? Das schien es zu sein. Doch wie sollte man das Unterbewusstsein eines Menschen ergründen? Durch zu schnelle unüberlegte Antworten, Träume...!!! Das war es doch! Träume! Sie verrieten uns oft, was wir uns von herzen wünschten oder was uns unterbewusst beschäftigte. 'Echo', 'Ryu' und 'Traum' mussten nun verbunden werden. Ein Echo köntne man hier ohne Probleme durch einige laut ausgesprochene Worte verursachen, da war ich mir sicher. Aber Traum und Drache? Sollte dies bedeuten, dass der Drache etwas mit Träumen zu tun hatte? Immer hin war es ein 'Fabelwesen'. Doch es handelte sich um Träume erkunden und nicht etwas aus den Träumen zu sehen. Somit musste es etwas wie ein Traumdrache sein. "Yume no Ru", rief ich also laut, die japanischen Wörter verbunden. Und es passierte! Der Name hallte 100-fach durch die Höhle und das Gestein brach allmälich, bis sich vor mir ein Drache erhob. Er reckte und schüttelte sich, doch war er gefesselt. Bei dem Versuch los zu fliegen knallte er wieder auf den Boden. Eine Kette ließ ihn nicht los. Also entschied ich mich ihn zu befreien.   
Als dies geschah zerrte er mich mit sich und wir flogen los. Raus, weg von diesem tristen Ort, weit weg in eine entfernte Galaxie voller bunter leuchtender Farben. Das Traumland. Und so erwachte ich wieder in meinem vertrauten Bett. Mein Kleid roch imemr noch nach der Höhle und ich fragte mich, ob dies tatsächlich alles passiert war. Hatte ich meine Quest bestanden und einen Gefährten gewonnen. "Ja", meldete sich eine raue und ruhige tiefe Stimme in meinem Kopf. Erschrocken schüttelte ich mich zuerst und starrte um mich herum. Als ich jedoch niemanden entdeckte ließ ich ein lächeln meine Lippen zerren und plumpste zurück in mein Bett.


	14. Kapitel 12: "Happy" Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun da auch Mabana ihre Quest hinter sich Gebracht hat, haben nun fast alle Mädchen ihre Kräfte erhalten. Das Dunkle, das Avalon bedroht wird währenddessen stärker, sodass die Engel es inzwischen auch auf der Erde in Ansätzen spüren. Michèl erhält Nachricht aus Élysea. Doch es gibt auch gute Nachrrichten: Die alljährliche Halloween-Party der Schule und damit die einzige Nacht in der es den Mädchen gestattet ist, ihre Flügel zu zeigen. Auch ist Saminas Geburtstag an Halloween.

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

  
Michèl saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte auf das Pergament vopr ihm, als könne er so den Inhalt des Briefs ändern. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ja?" Herein kam Amélie mit Tee und Scones. Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte Michèls Lippen. "Danke Liebes." Amélie hob eine Augenbraue. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten?" Michèl schnaubte abfällig. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten sind gut. Das hier" er hielt den Brief wütend in die Höhe, "ist eine Katastrophe. Und ich dachte nicht, dass ich nach den Camelot-Kriegen nochmal irgendetwas so bezeichnen würde." Er rieb sich die Stirn und stand auf. Aus dem Fenster blickend dachte er über die Worte des Briefes nach, die sich in seinen Geist gebrannt hatten.   
  
" _Michèl,_  
  
_die Lage in Elysea verschlimmert sich kontinuirlich. Ganze Landstriche sterben ab und versinken im Nebel, dessen Ausläufer bereits bis an die Grenzen der Netherlands reichen. Die Apfelbäume verlieren ihre Blätter. Der Hauch des Todes ist omnipräsent, man sieht dem Land geradezu beim Sterben zu. Und es ist nicht mehr nur das Land. Seit einiger Zeit befällt eine mysteriöse Krankheit die Engel, eine Krankheit zu der die fähigsten, versiertesten und weisesten Heiler und Magier keine Heilung wissen. Zuerst waren es nur die Schwachen, die Alten und Kinder, die die Krankheit befallen hat doch inzwischen trifft es immer öfter auch die Stärkeren, sogar die Fortuna-Ritter sind nicht gefeit. Die Krankheit führt, je nach Stärke des Betroffenen nach 10 bis 100 Tagen zum Tod. Unsere letzte Hoffnung sind die Fünf, mögen ihre HErzen rein und ihr Wille stark sein._  
  
_Morgana Elaína Syla Alyzza Draculean, Königin von Elysea_  
  
_**Post Scriptum:**  Es ist nur wenige Stunden her, das ich die Feder niederlegte, mit der ich diesen Brief schrieb, nun nehme ich sie wieder auf um meinem Bericht eine weitere tragische Nachricht hinzuzufügen: Vor wenig mehr als einer Stunde hat die Krankheit meinen Sohn und Erben, Alexej Nicolai Vladimir Arthur Draculean, Kronprinz von Elysea, befallen. Ich bete zu allen Sternen das die Fünf Erfolg haben mögen._"  
  
Er würde den Mädchen nichts davon erzählen. Es würde sie nur nervös machen, das letzte was sie jetzt brauchten. Die Schwere der Situation wurde noch dadurch verdeutlicht, dass es die Königin selbst war, die die Nachricht geschickt hatte. Die Königin von Elysea stand für gewöhnlich nicht in Schriftverkehr mit Verbannten. Michèl beschloss einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, in der Hoffnung, so vielleicht seine Gedanken klären zu können. Den Brief stopfte er achtlos in die Tasche seines Jacketts. Und so merkte er nicht, wie das Pergament auf seinem Weg  ins Erdgeschoss aus der Tasche fiel und auf den Treppenstufen liegen blieb.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Samina**

Mein Geburtstag näherte sich raschen Schrittes und mit ihm die Veranstaltung, die die Schule anlässlich dessen, was die Menschen aus dem Samhain fest gemacht hatten, ausrichtete. Und wir sollten anscheinend alle hingehen. Das Einzige, was den Samhain-Bällen Elyseas zu ähneln schien, war das es Maskenbälle waren. Michèl hatte uns erklärt, das die Samhain-Veranstaltung die einzige Gelegenheit war, dass wir unsere Flügel zeigen dürften. Meine Verkleidung bestand aus einem fließenden weißen Kleid und einer silbernen Seidenmaske, dazu zarte silberne Schuhe und natürlich meine weißen Schwingen.  
Ich saß auf einem Hocker vor einem Webstuhl und... naja,  _webte_. Ich webte an einem Wandteppich, etwas, was ich schon seit Jahren oft tat. Um mich zu beruhigen, um Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Alexej hatte immer gemeint, ich hätte eine Gabe dafür, Ereignisse zu weben. Schicksalsweberin. Das hatte er zu mir gesagt, nur wenige Tage bevor ich auf die Erde gekommen war. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Wie lange würde unser Auftrag wohl noch dauern? Wie lange würde ich noch von ihm getrennt sein? Ein Geräusch hinter mir lies mich herum fahren. Doch da war nichts. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war mir plötzlich unangenehm in meinem Gemach und langsam begann sich in mir die Befürchtung, die ich seit einigen Tagen mit mir rumtrug zu verfestigen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und ich wusste nicht was. Schnell stand ich auf und machte mich auf dem Weg zum Pferdestall. Der Geruch der edlen Tiere, ihr sanftes Schnauben, es beruhigte mich.   
  
Meine Gedanken wanderten zur Nacht des Balls und meinem nächtlichen Ritt auf Argenteus. Nebel war im Wald aufgezogen als ich auf der Lichtung ankam. Es war wundervoll. Friedlich, magisch. Es beruhigte mich. Der Lärm in meinem Kopf ebbte langsam ab. Der Nebel wurde dichter und es wurde kalt. Sehr kalt. Zu kalt. Und dann spürte ich es. Die Finsternis. Jene Finsternis, die in meinem Geist lungerte seit ich denken konnte, die in schwachen Momente nach meinem Geist griff, die nur vor Alexej zurückwich. Sie griff nach mir, stärker als je zuvor. Erschrocken stieg ich wieder in den Sattel, wendete Argenteus und preschte in halsbrecherischem Tempo zum Anwesen zurück.  
  
Blinzelnd kehrte ich in die Gegenwart zurück. Argenteus Schnauben hatte mich geweckt. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Mir drohte keine Gefahr, sonst wäre Argenteus nicht so gelassen.  Mir gegenüber stand... niemand. Doch eine mir nur zu bekannte Astralprojektion schimmerte schwach vor mir. "Alexej" Sein Name verließ meine Lippen kaum lauter als das Flüstern des Windes. Er sah furchtbar aus. Tiefe, dunkle Augenringe verunzierten ein von Sorgenlinien durchzogenes Gesicht, dem jede Farbe fehlte. Seine Gestalt wirkte wie ausgedorrt, kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen. Die Projektion flackerte wie eine schwache Kerze im Sturm. Tränen traten in meine Augen. "Was ist mit dir passiert?" Alexej sah mich traurig an. "Ich habe die Krankheit", erklärte er. Auf meinen verwirrten Blick setzte er hinzu: "Elysea stirbt.  Die Apfelbäume verlieren ihre Blätter, der Nebel verschlingt immer weitere Teile des Landes, reicht schon bis an die Grenzen der Netherlands. Und seit einiger Zeit befällt eine mysteriöse Krankheit die Engel, erst nur die Schwachen, dann auch andere. Es gibt kein Heilmittel, der Tod tritt nach etwa 10 bis 100 Tagen ein." Er hustete und obwohl er versuchte es vor mir zu verbergen, sah ich, dass seine Hände von Blut bedeckt waren. "Wie lange schon?" Ich bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich gesprochen hatte, bis er schwer atmend antwortete. "10 Tage." 10 Tage! 10 Tage und die Krankheit hatte es bereits geschafft ihn ihn kaum mehr als einen Schatten seinerselbst verwandelt. Ich fragte mich, wie lange ihm wohl noch blieb. 50 Tage? 30? Nur noch 10? Jetzt weinte ich. Ich würde ihn verlieren. Nein, das konnte, das durfte nicht sein! "Ich liebe dich, Samina Magdalena Ecatharina Alexandra Victoria Spiritea of Netherlands. Für immer. Leb wohl" Und damit erlasch die Projektion. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich in Argenteus' Fell schluchzte, bevor sich etwas in mir veränderte. An die Stelle von Verzweiflung trat Entschlossenheit. Ich würde ihn retten. Koste es, was es wolle. Und wenn es mein eigenes Leben kostete.  
  
Nach Alexejs Besuch war mir jedwede Freude an den Samhain-Festlichkeiten und meinem Geburtstag vergangen. Ich zog mich zurück von allen, verbrachte meine freie Zeit damit, die seltsame Krankheit, Spiritus, Quests und die Situation Avalons zu recherchieren. Auf dem Schulfest zu Samhain hielt ich mich zurück, verbrachte nur so viel Zeit dort wie unbedingt nötig. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch darum, Alexej zu retten. Das einzig andere, das ich noch tat, war an dem Wandteppich arbeiten. Noch konnte man nicht erkennen was es würde, aber noch wusste ich das ja selber nicht.

 

 

 

> **Julea**

Dieses eine Gefühl weckte mich. Dieses gefühl, als hielte man meine Eingeweide einfach in der Hand.Nicht schmerzhaft, einfach unangenehm. Ich wand mich innerlich, versuchte in meinen Traum zurück zu finden, in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Gefühl verschwinden würde, doch das tat es nicht. Das war der Moment, an dem ich wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Nachdem ich mich mühsam aus dem Bett erhoben hatte, wandelte ich in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Mein Blick fiel auf einen Kalender. 31.10., Saminas Geburtstag! Und Halloween! Lysander hatte mir berichtet wie viel Wirbel um dieses "Fest" gemacht wurde. Er hatte gesagt, jeder verkleide sich. Ich wollte meine Flügel zeigen. Niemand würde wissen, dass sie echt sind. Ich suchte also in meinem Schrank nach etwas Passendem. Nach wenigen Minuten zog ich ein blaues Kleid, mit Tüllrock und besticktem Taillenband, hervor.Vorne ging mir das Kleid bis zu den Knien, hinten reichte es jedoch bis zur Mitte meiner Waden.  
Ein Engel würde es sein. Ich kicherte und blickte auf die Uhr. 11 Uhr. Noch sehr viel Zeit, um das Outfit zu perfektionieren. Im Schuhfach suchte ich nach dem richtigen Paar, ein blaues Paar mit Riemchen. Meine Odysee ging jedoch weiter und zwar zu meinem Schmuckkästchen. Eine Kette, deren Anhänger ein in Diamanten gefasster Saphir war und die dazu passenden Ohrringe, außerdem entschied ich mich für ein mit Diamanten besetztes Armband, das ich geerbt hatte. Nie war ich dazu gekommen es zu tragen, ebenso wie die Kette und Ohrringe.  
Doch wie sollte ich mich schminken? welche Vorstellung hatte man von Engeln in dieser Welt? Ich entschied mich bei meinen Augen für einen Übergang von blauem zu dunkel-lilanem Lidschatten. Meine Lippen wollte ich in einem Hautfarbenen-Ton schminken.  
Meine dunklen Haare würd eich mit einem Lockenstab aufdrehen und dann einen Zopf um meinen Kopf herum zu flechten.  
Lysander würde mich um sieben abholen. Ich hatte also noch sehr viel Zeit zum Üben. Ich wollte mich nicht verraten, wenn ich meine Flügel zeigte. Mit dem vertrauten Gefühl brachen die Schwingen aus meinem Rücken. Ich wollte sie ausstrecken, sie mit Stolz tragen, doch auf Grund ihrer Spannweite ging das leider nicht. Sie waren zu groß. Der Rest des Tages flog an mir vorbei.  
Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, wartete ich auf Lysander. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein", rief ich fröhlich und wenig später schlüpfte ein roter Haarschopf durch die Tür. "Hey Lita", begrüßte ich sie fröhlich, "was gibt's?" Lita betrachtete mein Kostüm und zwischen uns brach eine kleine Debatte aus, ob wir heute unsere Flügel zeigen sollten oder ob es zu gefährlich ist. Letztendlich hatte ich Lita davon überzeugt und ihr die Angst genommen.  
Um kurz vor sieben begab ich mich zur Tür in der Hoffnung Lysander wäre zu früh. Mit kurzer Verspätung traf er auf dem Anwesen ein. "Hi", drang seine Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich stand vor dem anwesen auf den Stufen. "Du siehst umwerfend aus." Ich errötete und wandte den Blick ab, dann murmelte ich: "Danke." "Wie kann ein so schönes Geschöpf nur so schlecht Komplimente annehmen?" Lysanders Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. Ich blickte wieder zu ihm, öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch er war schneller. "Ich hab etwas für dich" Lysander zog eine Box hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Durch den durchsichtigen Deckel der Box erblickte ich einen Haarreif, verziert mit funkelnden steinen, die stark nach  **Diamanten**  aussahen. "Ich... Lysander, das ist wunderschön." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein schönes Gesicht, dann hauchte er mir ins Ohr: "Ein besonderes Geschenk für ein besonderes Mädchen." Ich spürte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoß.  
Der Abend verlief ruhig, ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Nach der Party brachte Lysander mich wieder nach Hause. Ich hatte geglaubt... okay nein, ich hatte gehofft, dass er mir einen Anschiedskuss geben würde, doch er zog mich "nur" in seine Arme. Dannoch hüpfte ich lachend ins Haus.

 

 

 

> **Osara**

Ich würde natürlich mit niemanden hingehen. Ich würde eine einsame Seele auf dem Halloweenball sein. Einerseits machte mich das traurig aber andererseits: was ist spannender als Single sein! Ugh!! Ein schmerz durchzog meine Brust. Was war das denn? Ach egal. Ich holte mein Kostüm raus Es bestand aus einem mehrlagigen kurzen Rock ( sprich er ging mir bis kurz vor den Knien) mit einer eine Schleife hinter meinem Po. Ich hatte es entfernt an einer Heldin aus einer japanischen Zeichentrickserie angelehnt,ich glaube die hieß,Sailor Moon oder so. Bei meinem Oberteil waren die Enden links und rechts länger so dass sie ein Teil des Rockes verdeckten und gleichzeitig als Mantel agierte.Darum war auch eine Kapuze an meinem Oberteil befestigt.Das Oberteil hatte Puff Ärmel die kaum meine Schultern verdeckten. Eine große schmetterlingsbrosche zierte mein Oberteil über meiner Brust und auch an meinen Handschuhen und Stiefeln waren Schmetterlinge befestigt. Ich steckte mir auch noch ein Schmetterling in mein zu Zäpfen gebundenen Haaren. Nun breitete ich meine weißen Engelsflügel aus. Es war ein wundervolles befreiendes Gefühl. Ich hatte in den Mantel/Oberteil Schlitze gemacht damit sie hindurch passen.Ich betrachtete mich stolz im Spiegel. Ja ich sah wahrlich gut aus. Sei mal ein bisschen bescheidener Osa,ermahne ich mich. Aber Gedanken lesen können die Menschen nicht also...ach egal. Jetzt wäre der. Gedanke eh jetzt gedacht.  
"na? Wie sehe ich aus?" Frage ich Flora die ein schnurren erwiderte.  
ich sehe das als ein Kompliment. Flora selbst war als magische Katze mit Flügeln und Ornamenten im Gesicht verkleidet. Ja Flora würde meine Begleitung. Sein! Wer braucht schon Jungs!!!! Ich ließ sie in meine Tasche gleiten. Als ich den raum verließ war Julea schon weg.  
Auf dem Tisch waren noch die Überreste von Sams geburtstagskuchen und ein Stück Papier. Mein Blick. Fiel es. Es war die Schrift der Königin. Und da im Postskriptum war alexejs Name. Neugierig las den Absatz. Alexej krank? Oh Nein und von dem was die Königin schrieb  war es ernst!! Was wenn es...nicht heilbar ist? Ich stürmte raus...ich musste Damian warnen!!!!! Es ist mir egal das wir uns grad nic´ht gut verstehen,ihr ist alexej genauso wichtig wie mir!!!! Sie verdienet es zu wissen.  Es muss schrecklich sein am eignen Geburtstag  zu erfahren,dass es dem geliebten nicht gut geht. Sie war nicht da. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Ich nahm,die bisher nutzlose Kristallkugel. Und. Legte sie mit einem zettel vor ihr Zimmer.  
"samina,tut mir leid dass ich jetzt nicht so förmlich sein kann,aber wir müssen reden!! Etwas schlimmes. Ist passiert,bitte es geht um alexej konnte dich leider nicht antreffen ich hinterlasse dir das hier vielleicht kriegst du da irgendein Geheimnis raus ich bin bis lang daran gescheitert   
Mit Hochachtung   
Osana "  
Ich schritt nun eher betrübt zu Theada. Sie gab mir einen prüfenden Blick. "Nicht gut? Findest du das sieht zu schlampig aus? Wär ein langes Kleid besser gewesen?" Fragte ich sie,ich war mir nämlich auch mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher. Überhaupt war ich mir nicht mal sicher ob ich überhaupt dahin wollte,der Abend war doch sowieso ruiniert.AUsserdem habe ich kein anderes Kleid zu Hand dass zu dem Event passt...kalte Tränen rannten über meine warmen aufwendig geschminkten Wangen. Na toll jetzt war auch noch meine Schminke im Eimer. Das macht doch keinen Sinn...ich sank auf dem Boden,dass mein  schönes Outfit schmutzig wurde kümmerte mich jetzt auch nicht mehr. Mir war alles egal. Mir wurde schon wieder alles entrissen.plötzlich würde ich in helleuchtenden Glitzer eingehüllt es war ein tolles Gefühl. So...warm und tröstend als ich die Augen wieder auf hatte waren sie trocken und das Gefühl von Make-up war wieder da. Ich trug ein anderes langes Kleid. Es war in grün und rosa gehalten hatte aber auch Akzente von rot und Gold. Ich wusste nicht wie es mir sagte aber was ich sehen konnte war wunderschön. So etwas hab ich nie besessen wo kam es her? Ich trug auch eine Maske aber sie saß überraschend gut. "warst du das?" Ich richtete ein Blick gegen Thea und es kam mir vor als würde sie mir zu Zwinkern. Ich grinste "Danke" ich stieg auf sie drauf und umarmte sie kurz dann schnappte ich mir Flora und ritt los. Reiten mit offenen Flügeln war irre. Ich fühlte mich so frei so frei. Es betäubte alle betrübendé Gedanken!! Ich war wie in einem Rausch. Als wir LEIDER ankamen band ich Theada an den Fahrradständer fest,da es keine andere "parkgelegenheit" gab." Tut mir leid" sagte ich entschuldige e und Thea schaute mich gnädig an. Nathaniel stand aus irgendeinem Grund noch draußen. Und ich meine gar nicht dass er sich unterhielt oder so,er stand einfach nur da. Als sein Blick auf mich fiel klappte seine Kinnlade runter. Er erkannte mich wahrscheinlich 'nicht denn meine Maske war ziemlich groß und verdeckte viel. Zum Glück seit dem "Unfall" bei dem anderen Ball,könnte ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Und es ist wahrscheinlich besser inkognito zu bleiben. Für den Fall dass sowas nochmal passiert.  
"Hallo" grüßte ich und winkte leicht.  
Seine Augen wurden kleiner und er grüßte überrumpelt zurück.  
"hallo..kennen wir uns?" Fragte er.  
Dome on osa komplettes inkognito!!! Auch keine anderen Hinweise  
"Noch nicht aber ich hoffe bald"  sagte ich. Mit. Einem kleinen kichern hinterher über diiesen unbeholfenen Flirtversuch. Moment ich flirte!!!!???? Wie ist das möglich?!  Ich bin doch viel zu schüchtern?? Irre wie diese Maske und die damit verbundenen inkognität mir soviel Selbstvertrauen gibt!! "Sind Sie in Begleitung hier junge Dame?!"  
Er hat mich Dame genannt!!!! Wenn das ein Traum ist weckt mich nicht auf!!!#  
"nein!" Nath ist seine eigne Art ein Streber er wäre bestimmt nicht damit ok,  dass ich. Flora mitnehme.  
" oh das ist eine schande...ein so wunderschönes Mädchen sollte nicht alleine gehen"  
Wer hat dem eher schüchternen Nath eine gehirnwäsche unterzogen und hat ihn einen Märchenprinz verwandelt?

Als wir rein Kamen in den festlich geschmückten Ball saal,ging ein raunen um.Jeder Junge (sprich dakota,Armin und alexy)  den ich kannte wollte wissen wer ich sei,hätte ich doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mädchen,das sie kennen aber das würde nie ein Kleid anziehen. Ich antwortete immer das gleiche "Anonyma,mein Name ist Anonyma" mehr war aus mir nicht rauszukriegen. Als Castiel zufällig zu mir rüberschwimme zeigte sein Gesicht ein böses dreckiges grinsen. Ich sank in mich zusammen und dankte allem was da oben war,dass er mit Lita war.  
Armin und dake wollten beide einen Tanz,aber als die beiden ein starr Duell veranstatlteten,wer mich zuerst fragen durfte,(sag ich doch: gute ohren) sprach mich Nathaniel an."Mi lady,darf Ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Ich wurde ein bisschen rot nickte aber."sehr gerne".Ein Blick zu der anderen Seite zeigte mir,dass Amber mich betrachtete als wüsste sie nicht ob sie das gut oder schlecht finden sollte,dass ihr Bruder mit einer wunderschönen Unbekannten tanzte.  
...  
Ich wachte auf. Ich lag auf meinem Bett. Also war das alles ein Traum.Ugh. Ich rappelte mich auf und ging ins badezimmer. 7:24. ich schaute mich im Spiegel an:Mann war ich zerstrubbelt. Schade eigentlich es wäre alles so perfekt gewesen. Moment! Das war doch nicht mein Nachthemd! Das war ein grünes Ballkleid,wie ich es in meinem Traum von Theada bekommen hab! Und was haben meine Flügel hier all im offenen wo jeder sie sehen könnte? In meinem Traum da war es Halloween da durfte ich das natürlich ausnutzen,aber das war doch nur..ein Traum..ein Traum..oh!OH! Schon kapiert! Das war also kein Traum gewesen! Ich..hatte  tatsächlich mich für Anonyma ausgegeben und mit einem Prinzen namens nathaniel getanzt! Ich schaute mich mit einem verklärten Blick im badezimmer um.Dabei Fiel mein Blick auf die Uhr. Oh nein ich komm Zuspät! Ich zog ein süßes Spitzenkleid mit Gürtel an und zog darüber eine lässige lederjacke. Ja das sah ganz gut aus. Nachdem ich auch noch mein Haar einigermaßen in den Griff gekriegt hatte rannte ich raus. Ich hatte gerade genug Zeit mir ein toast zu schnappen und ins auto zu den anderen zu hüpfen.Mein lächelnder Blick fiel auf Samina. Hatte sie meinem zettel bekommen? Ich Hoffe Ich krieg bald die kugel zurück. Ich hab so ein mulmiges Gefühl wenn sie nicht bei mir ist. Notiz an mich selbst: später mit Sam reden.  
Amber begrüßte mich mit einem Firmen Lächeln:  
"Hallo osa! Ich hab dich gar nicht gestern gesehen auf dem Ball!" Sagte sie.  
Ich war grad zu gut gelaunt um ihr die Meinnung zu geigen. Und ausserdem wollte ich wissen was sie über Anonyma sagten und außerdem wollte ich wissen ob Anonyma Wellen geschlagen hatte oder eine Reaktion. Und amber war ganz klar der goldene Gerüchte-Brunnen der Schule!  
"Ja ich habe viel zutun gehabt!"  
"Du hast was verpasst! Da ist so ne geheimnisvolle Lady aufgetaucht und hat mit MEINEN Bruder getanzt! mein Bruder! Da ist jemand so hübsch und geheimnisvoll und sucht sich MEINEN BRUDER AUS! Nathaniel! Der größte Streber aller Zeiten"  
Ich lachte nervös.  
"ja sowas..komisches..hahahha?"

 

 

> **Mabana**

Es verging etwas Zeit nach meinem Quest, ich forschte und mein Gefährte und ich freundeten uns auch etwas an. Die Welt schien für einige Momente fröhlich und rosig zu sein, wie auch ich. Meine Laune hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, mein Kopf dachte schon nicht einmal mehr an irgendwelche Probleme, geschweige denn an meine eigentliche Heimat. Die einzige Sorge war bis jetzt, dass ich kaum Freunde in meiner neuen Umgebung gefunden hatte. Menschen wie Kim, oder Viola mochte ich, doch ich wusste nie so recht, ob diese auch mich mochten. Für den Moment jedoch bezeichnete ich sie als meine Verbündete - nicht all zu familiär, doch auch nicht fremde Menschen. Weiterhin würde eine Art Ball in dieser neuen Schule stattfinden, was ebenfalls ein Problem für mich darstellte:  
Ich war zwar mit den Gepflogenheiten auf einem Ball vertraut, sowie den Dingen, die dazu gehörten. Doch nie besuchte meine Familie hochangesehene Bälle so oft, dass ich mich als einen perfekten Ballbesucher abstempeln konnte. Einige Fehler waren mir bei solch formellen Traditionen schon unterlaufen, weswegen ich dieses mal auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte. Also recherchierte ich in meinem 'Handy', meinem neu gewonnenen Lieblingsspielzeug. Es erwies sich als höchst hilfreich und unterhaltsam zugleich. So fand ich heraus, dass diese Bälle denen auf Avalon kaum gleichten. Man tanzte zwar, unterhielt sich und aß, doch solch einen Wert auf Tanzkünste, Höflichkeit und andere Dinge, die man als Adelige tun und beachten musste, legte man hier kaum Wert. Es ging vor allem um Spaß und das miteinander Spaß haben. Wenigstens glichen sich die Bälle aber absolut in einem Punkt - dem Auftreten. An Halloween verkleidete man sich als Geschöpfe, Fabelwesen genannt, wodurch es uns ermöglicht wurde unsere bezaubernden weißen Flügel zu zeigen.  
Deswegen machte ich mir nur noch Gedanken um mein eigentliches Outfit, als ich durch unser Anwesen schritt. Ich schritt, und ging und blieb zwischendurch stehen. Doch plötzlich entdeckte ich einen Brief, um genau zu sein eine Nachricht. Und als ich sie gelesen hatte, brach ich zusammen. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich sank auf den Boden. Mein Körper zitterte, meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und meine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Wie konnte ich es nur gewagt haben, meine eigentliche Aufgabe hier auf Erden vergessen zu haben? Avalon zählte auf uns und wir verhielten uns wie Teenager, die sich ihrer Bestimmung nicht bewusst waren. Eine solch große Hoffnung und Verantwortung lag auf uns, und wir unternahmen nichts. Doch was konnten wir tun? Was konnte ich tun? Ich saß hier herum und vergeudete Tränen. Micheal hätte uns bestimmt eine Aufgabe gegeben, wenn wir etwas tun könnten, aber er tat dies nicht. Er munterte uns auf und sagte, wir sollten auf diese Party gehen und verschwieg uns diese Nachricht. Das hieße wohl, dass auch wir nur tatenlos zusehen mussten.  
Und genau deswegen stand ich auf und wischte mir meine Tränen weg. Ich suchte mir ein schlichtes ganz weißes Kleid heraus und ließ meine Haare offen. Außerdem besorgte ich mir eine ganz weiße Maske, bevor es los ging. Weiterhin gratulierte ich Samina recht freundlich zu ihrem Geburtstag. Doch so richtig amüsierend schien ich an diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu sein. Auch auf der Feier selbst war ich stets im Hinetrgrund. Ein Glas in der Hand und auf einem Stuhl hockend betrachtete ich die vielen Menschen. Sie feierten fröhlich, lachten und tanzten. 'Ryu, ich will das nicht mehr', sprach ich in Gedanken zu meinem Gefährten. Als Antwort kam nichts, doch ich wusste, dass er in diesem Moment wohl nur die Augen geschlossen hätte.

 

 

 

> **Lita**

Schon in der vorherigen Woche hatte der halbe Jahrgang kaum noch von etwas anderem gesprochen als von der Halloweenparty. Scheinbar handelte es sich dabei um einen jährlichen Höhepunkt des Schullebens. Weshalb die Leitung so etwas veranstaltete, hatte mir niemand so recht erklären können, allerdings wollte auch kaum jemand darüber nachdenken. Nach allem, was ich über Halloweenstreiche gelesen und gehört hatte, konnte ich mir aber vorstellen, dass die Stadt das finanzierte, um die Schüler von den Wohnhäusern fern zu halten. Jedenfalls kümmerte sich niemand darum, sondern viel mehr um die Frage, was für ein Kostüm man tragen sollte.   
Eine Frage, die auch ich mir gestellt hatte, trotzdem war ich am Montag - zwei Tage vor der großen Feier immer noch nicht entschieden. Es fiel mir schwer, einzuschätzen, was angemessen war und nicht allzu langweilig für all diejenigen, die im Gegensatz zu uns jedes Jahr solche Kostüme sahen.   
Das Ganze erübrigte sich für mich allerdings, als Michèl erwähnte, dass wir unsere Flügel wohl an diesem einen Tag tragen könnten. Ich wollte immer noch hin und wieder an ihnen herum zupfen, obwohl sie schon seit Ewigkeiten eingezogen waren und vermisste sie wirklich sehr. Sie waren zwar nicht weg, aber so eingezogen, wie sie waren, fühlten sie sich trotzdem an als wären sie amputiert worden. Trotzdem ging mit ihrem Zeigen eine nicht unerhebliche Gefahr der Entdeckung einher und Julea musste mich erst überzeugen, dass das ungefährlich genug war, ehe ich beruhigt war. Ganz so naheliegend wollte ich dann aber doch nicht bleiben. Halloween sollte schließlich düster und gruselig sein, zumindest war mir das so gesagt worden. Also ein Todesengel? Oder etwas in der Art. Das Prinzip war mir nicht ganz klar.   
Am Abend kehrte ich nach einem langen Ausritt zurück, währenddessen ich mich endlich entschieden hatte, was ich nun tragen würde. Außerdem hatte ich mich etwas beruhigt, was meine Bedenken bezüglich der Feier anging. Die Anonymität bei Maskenbällen machte mich unsicher. So konnten sich Menschen Dinge erlauben, die sie sonst nie tun würden.   
Als ich erschöpft und bemüht leise die schwere Tür zur Eingangshalle zuzog, war der Zettel auf der Treppe das Erste, was ich bemerkte. Er war fast zu offensichtlich positioniert, schien aber tatsächlich nur herunter gefallen zu sein. Ich nahm ihn auf und bemerkte sogleich die ordentliche Handschrift und den offiziellen Stempel. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich Letzteren zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gewesen, in dem Schreiben, das mich hierher gebracht hatte. Ein Brief der Königin lag einfach so auf der Treppe? Überrascht ließ ich meine Augen über die Worte gleiten, las sie jedoch gleich noch einmal. Ein Schauer überlief mich. Avalon war in Gefahr und zerfiel; eine Krankheit, die man nicht aufhalten konnte... Ich dachte an Leonidas; was er wenn krank wurde? Wenn er an der Krankheit starb, wo sollte ich dann bei meiner Rückkehr hin? Und auch wenn ich ihm gegenüber gemischte Gefühle hegte, so war ich ihm doch sehr dankbar für alles, was er mir gegeben hatte und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ihm etwas geschah.   
Und wir waren dafür verantwortlich, dass er und der Rest des Landes nicht untergingen? Das erschien mir so falsch, so surreal.   
Abwesend ließ ich das Blatt wieder auf die Stufe gleiten und eilte um ihn herum nach oben, wo ich an Juleas Zimmertür klopfte.   
  
  
Zumindest am Mittwochnachmittag war es mir gelungen, die Gedanken an die unheilvollen Nachrichten zeitweilig zu vergessen. Rosalia hatte mich zu sich eingeladen, um uns beide auf den Maskenball vorzubereiten. Nachdem ich sie einiges dazu gefragt hatte, hatte ich schließlich gestehen müssen, dass ich noch nie bei etwas derartigem dabei gewesen war und hatte erklären müssen, dass ich von Haus aus eher solche Feiern wie jene zu Mabanas Geburtstag gewohnt war. Von da an schien sie wie besessen davon zu sein, mich auf alles Nötige vorzubereiten. Zwar hatte sie wenig Verständnis für meine Vehemenz in Bezug auf mein Todesengel-Kostüm gezeigt, blieb aber sonst äußerst zuvorkommend mit allem weiteren. Mit Viola hatte ich mich während meiner letzten eher praktischen Hauswirtschaftsstunden ausgiebig über das Thema Todesengel ausgetauscht, und genug Ratschläge zu meiner Verkleidung bekommen, um nun vor Rosas Haustür ausgestattet mit einem viel zu kurzen schwarzen Rock, einer aufreizenden schwarzen Strumpfhose und einem engen schwarzen Top  aufzutauchen.   
Rosa riss die Tür auf und zog mich ungeduldig nach drinnen, als ich mich nicht augenblicklich regte, kaum vier Sekunden nachdem ich geklingelt hatte. Sie selbst war schon so gut wie fertig aus und wirkte auch so, sie hatte sich Augenringe geschminkt und Furchtbares mit ihrem sonst so glänzenden Haar angestellt und versinnbildlichte meine Vorstellung einer Hexe nahezu. In der nächsten Stunde legte sie Hand an meine eigenen Haare und an mein Gesicht und musste mich gleichzeitig mühsam davon überzeugen, dass das Resultat großartig aussehen würde. Das zweifelte ich allerdings zunehmend an, nachdem sie meine Frisur vollkommen verwüstet und mit Puder ermattet hatte, sodass sie nun beinahe so furchtbar aussah wie die ihrige. Von meinen Flügeln, die ich selbst bereits vollkommen vergessen hatte, nahm sie sofort Notiz, lobte, wie real sie wirkten und schreckte erst vor ihnen zurück, als ich aufschrie und versuchte, dies damit zu begründen, dass sie, wenn sie sie berührte, womöglich nicht mehr so gut sitzen würden.   
Auch darum hatte ich mich gesorgt. Ich wollte zwar auf keinen Fall diese Chance verpassen, meine Flügel zu tragen, dennoch durfte natürlich niemand bemerken, dass sie aus Fleisch und Blut waren und alles andere als abnehmbar.   
Am Ende hatte sie tatsächlich nur meine Locken zerstört und mein Gesicht lediglich stark geschminkt. Dennoch setzte ich darauf, dass dies in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit und mit der Maske nicht all zu viel ausmachen würde.   
Mit ihr zusammen machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zur Schule, wo wir vor dem Schulhof auf viele, verstreute, maskierte Grüppchen trafen. Kaum begann die Anonymität mich wieder zu sorgen, zog Rosa mich auch schon weiter in die Sporthalle, die sich seit meinem letzten Kurs maßgeblich gewandelt hatte - sie war nun rundum geschmückt und ordentlich beschallt. Da es sich um einen Ball für Jugendliche handelte, lief größtenteils alltägliche Popmusik, die ich aber zunächst nicht wirklich bemerkte, da ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, die Menschen in ihren Kostümen anzustarren. Viele hatten sich nicht ganz an Rosas Vorstellung von Halloween gehalten und waren in bunteste, fröhliche Farben gekleidet. Etwas besorgt, fummelte ich an meiner simplen, trüben Kleidung herum, fühlte mich aber etwas bestätigt, als mir zunehmend auch klar wurde, dass viele eben genauso angezogen waren, wie wir beide.   
Der Abend verlief ungewohnt ausgelassen. Die meiste Zeit über verbrachte ich mit Rosa und Viola, die mich aufgrund meiner verräterischen roten Wellen leicht wiedererkannt hatte, ebenso wie ein paar ihrer Freunde, die sich zu uns gesellt hatten. Die meiste Zeit über tanzten wir und hin und wieder musste ich jemanden der mich ansprach ausblenden und abwehren, was mir äußerst unangenehm wurde mit der Zeit. Dennoch hatte das Tanzen mich befreit, ebenso wie die Unbefangenheit der Leute, die ich kannte.   
Ziemlich erschöpft kehrte ich abends zurück nach Hause. Immerhin hatte ich so gut wie gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, was in Avalon für Unheil drohte. Vermutlich hätte ich mich darüber freuen sollen, schließlich konnten wir im Augenblick nicht viel dagegen unternehmen, dennoch bekam ich nun Gewissensbisse.


	15. Kapitel 13: Geist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Halloweennacht neigt sich dem Ende zu und Samina tritt ihre Quest an. Die Situation in Élysea ist unverändert, doch schwebt sie wie das Schwert des Damokles über den Mädchen. Doch auch das irdische Leben ist nicht ohne Tücken und Überraschungen...

> **Samina**

Bei meiner Rückkehr von den Samhain-Festlichkeiten fand ich einen Zettel und eine Kristallkugel vor meiner Tür. Osara wollte mit mir reden. Ich platzierte die Kristallkugel auf meinem Kaffeetisch und warf den Zettel achtlos in den Müll. Was sollte sie mir schon schreckliches erzählen, nachdem ich vor kurzer Zeit erst erfahren hatte das mein Geliebter, mein Herz und meine Seele zum sterben verdammt war. Danach zog ich mich an meinen Webstuhl zurück.   
Es war als ich webte, das ich es spürte. Wie an unsichtbaren Schnüren, einer Marionette gleich gezogen trat ich ans Fenster und sah hinauf zum silbernen Vollmond. Und in einem Wimpernschlag fand ich mich in einem Meer aus Nebel, weißem Nichts und wabernden Schatten wieder. Ich fühlte mich schwer und müde, mutlos und erschöpft doch ich rief mir in Gedanken dass dies meine Quest war, eine Quest die ich unter allen Umständen bestehen musst, koste es was es wolle. Für Alexej. Eine Stimme ohne Geschlecht und Ton sprach in meinen Geist.  
  
 _Man kann es nicht sehen, kann's nicht aufstöbern,  
kann es nicht fressen und kann's auch nicht hören,  
es liegt hinter den Sternen und unterm Gestein,  
rieselt in alle Höhlen hinein,  
kommt zuerst und folgt auch zuletzt,  
Löscht alles Leben, bis keiner mehr schwätzt.  
  
Hüte dich davor_  
  
Mir wurde mulmig und die Schwere wurde intensiver. Ich wusste ich musste mich bewegen, musste etwas tun, meine Quest würde ich wohl kaum durch Untätigkeit bestehen, doch mein Körper war zu schwer. Dunkelheit zog auf, ich spürte es tief in mir drin. Die Stimme hatte mich gerade erst davor gewarnt. Doch unbeweglich wie ich war konnte ich der dunkelheit nichts entgegensetzen. Erneut sprach die Stimme:  
  
 _Auge sieht's nicht, Ohren hören's nicht  
Haut spürt es nie im Leben  
Nase riecht's nicht, Zunge schmeckt's nicht  
Doch spür'n es die Drei die ewig weben  
  
Herz braucht es, Geiste wohl auch  
Ein Körper die Hülle  
Die's nicht wirklich braucht  
  
Wenn's endet beginnt's  
Wird frei wie der Wind  
Fliegt seelig nach Haus  
Gleich einem Kind  
  
Streift ab es die Hülle  
Fliegt mit dem Wind  
Findet endloser Fülle  
Ist unendlich geschwind_  
  
Ein neues Rätsel. Ich wusste die Antwort zunächst nicht, dann wurde es mir klar. " _Die Drei die ewig weben_ " waren die drei Schicksalsgöttinnen die sich in verschiedenen menschlichen Mythologien fanden, bei den Römern, den Griechen, den Wikingern... Etwas im Körper, das frei wird im Moment des Todes, das von keinem der sinne erfasst werden konnte... Das lies nur einen Schluss zu. Die Seele. Ich konzentrierte mich, dachte an Alexej und das ich das nur für ihn tat, leerte meinen Geist... und streifte meinen Körper ab wie ein beengendes Kleidungstück nach einem langen Tag. Das Gefühl körperlos zu sein war schlicht unbeschreiblich. Es war noch stärker und schöner als die Freiheit, Klarheitt und shiere Euphorie die das Fliegen brachte, stärker und schöner noch als in Alexejs Armen zu liegen und die Welt zu vergessen, schöner und stärker als die schönsten Orte der Netherlands. Ich flog, nur das ich nicht  _flog_. Ich war. Das war noch die beste Beschreibung meines Zustandes. Ich war. Ich war was und wo ich wollte. Alles und nichts. Unsagbar zerbrechlich und unbegreifbar mächtig zugleich. Es war berauschend. Ich ließ die nahende Dunkelheit weit hinter mir. Ein drittes Mal sprach die Stimme und ich wusste es war das letzte:  
  
" _Steh ich davor, dann bin ich drin.  
Bin ich drin dann steh ich davor.  
Die Antwort darauf  
bist du mein Kind._"  
  
In meinem momentanen Zustand als reine Seele war es ein Leichtes für mich, das Rätsel zu lösen. Der Spiegel. Doch weshalb sollte ich ein Spiegel sein? Die Nebel lichteten sich und ich fand mich inmitten einer Vielzahl von Glasfiguren wieder in denen schillernde bunte Flammen leuchteten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich war ein Spiegel doch ein Spiegel von was? Und warum? Und was war die Bedeutung der Glasfiguren? In Windeseile sprangen Gedankenfetzen durch meinen Geist. Alles an mir war bar jeglicher Farbe, wenn man das Silber ausklammerte, beinahe wie ein alter Spiegel. Mein Name bedeutete in der alten Sprache der Engel... "Seelenspiegel". In dem Moment war alles klar. Das war es, was ich war. Ich war der Seelenspiegel. Und die bunten Flammen in den gläsernen Körpern waren die Seelen der Menschen. Seelen, die nur ich sehen konnte. Seelen, die ich ohne Mühe berühren konnte, wenn ich nur wollte. Seelen, in denen solche Macht lag, solch Potenzial und Kraft. Das Wesen eines Menschen, mit allem was ihn ausmachte. Und ich hatte Macht darüber. Ich konnte in das Innerste der Menschen sehen, es berühren, von seiner Kraft zehren und es kontrollieren. Ich war praktisch allmächtig. Ich spürte die Präsenz eines Wesens und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit dieser Präsenz zu. Vor mir war eine lebende Statue. Der Körper war der eines Löwens oder vielleicht auch Schakals mit dem Kopf eines Humanoiden obgleich es unmöglich war, ein Geschlecht zu bestimmen. Aus dem Rücken des Wesens wuchsen zwei gewaltige Schwingen die selbst die drei Flügelpaare des Erzengels Michael aus den Legenden an Spannweite überragten. Vor mir befand sich eine leibhaftige Sphinx, eine fleisch-, naja eher steingewordene Legende, ein Märchen das man Kindern erzählte. Und doch stand er? sie? es? vor mir.  _Du magst mich Salome nennen_  hörte ich die Stimme, die mich hierher geleitet hatte in meinem Geist. Die -der?- Sphinx neigte den Kopf leicht und ich verstand, das es seine - ihre? - Stimme war. Etwas gleich einem Lächeln huschte über die geschlechtslosen Züge der -des?- Sphinx.  _Korrekterweise wäre es wohl der Sphinx, wenn du dich auf den Schakalskörper beziehst, oder die Sphinx, wenn du dich auf die Flügel beziehst. Ich bin jedoch auch nicht beleidigt, als es bezeichnet zu werden. Niemand verlangt von Menschen oder Engeln das komplexe Konzept meinesgleichen zu verstehen._  Ich nickte. Es also. Sollte mir recht sein. Trotz der körperlosen Form bereitete mir diese ganze sie-er-Sache Kopfschmerzen. Das Sphinx - zugegeben, das klang auch seltsam - spreizte die Flügel und sah mich auffordernd an.  _Es ist an der Zeit, in deinen Körper zurückzukehren._  Ohne Mühe glitt ich in meinen Körper zurück... und fand mich im nächsten Moment an meinem Fenster wieder, den Mond anstarrend. Nur das jetzt, für einen kurzen Moment, der schatten eines geflügelten Schakals mit humanoidem Kopf über die silberne Silhouette huschte. Erschöpft aber zufrieden, denn ich war Alexejs Rettung einen Schritt näher gekommen, legte ich mich wenig später zur Ruhe.

 

> **Osara**

Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl,den ganzen verdammten Unterricht lang.Ich musste immer über den Blick in Saminas Augen nachdenken den sie mir geschenkt hatte als ich sie angelächelt hatte. Er war so..weggetreten gewesen als würde ihr Körper nur ein Fassade sein. Eine Maske,die bald wegbrechen würde.Ich nehme an es ist wegen Alex. Er war ihr geliebter immerhin..aber sie wusste doch gar nichts davon oder? Ach,ich konnte einfach nicht klar denken. Immer wenn jemand 'Anonyma' sagte brachte mich das ganz aus dem Konzept! Und leider wurde es oft gesagt. Sehr oft. Amber redete die ganze Zeit davon und wenn Amber redet hört man halt zu. So ist das nunmal. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt: Warum läufst du noch mit denen rum? Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das selber nicht. Ich nehme an dass es eine Mischung aus Gruppenzwang und meine Schüchternheit war. Außerdem hat jemand eine zweite Chance verdient und auch eine dritte oder vierte oder fünfte...  
Ich will meine Kugel zurück!! Das war alles was ich so richtig wusste alles andere war so kompliziert. Aber hier hatte ich eine klare Lösung dafür: ich gehe zu Sam hin und bitte Sie darum dass sie sie mir zurück gibt!


	16. Kapitel 14: Wasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julea ist die letzte, der ihre Quest noch bevorsteht und über ihr schwebt die Prophezeiung, die besagt nur vier der Fünf würden ihre Prüfungen bestehen. Der Winter naht, nun das Halloween vorbei ist und Samina scheint verändert...

> **Lita**

Am Morgen nach Halloween ging ich wie gewohnt - nur deutlich ermüdeter ob der langen Nacht - zur Schule. Meine mentale Anwesenheit war zusätzlich durch den Brief, den wir gestern erhalten hatten, nicht unerheblich abgelenkt. Ich konnte mich weder auf den Unterricht noch auf die Gespräche um mich herum, die noch stark damit beschäftigt waren, den letzten Abend auszuwerten, konzentrieren.  Ich wurde sogar darauf angesprochen, und erwiderte gar kurz, dass es zuhause Probleme gab, lenkte dann aber sogleich wieder davon ab, als es weitere Nachfragen gab und mir bewusst wurde, dass es sich um ein riskantes Thema handelte.   
Auch unter den anderen vier blieb ich eher ruhig. Genauer gesagt, schwiegen wir alle größtenteils. Die Situation in Avalon bedrückte uns alle und lastete schwer auf uns. Wir alle fühlten uns verantwortlich, das war deutlich auch ohne darüber zu reden. Dennoch rückte das angesichts von Saminas Reaktion in den Hintergrund. Sie benahm sich über alle Maßen seltsam. Nicht nur, dass sie sich zurückzog, ihre Gedanken schienen wirrer zu werden und sich in sich selbst zu verlieren. Niemand von uns anderen wusste so recht, wie man ihr helfen konnte, darum hielten wir uns zunächst zurück, um sie zu schonen und hofften darauf, dass sie selbst wieder zu sich finden würde.   
Bezüglich des Maskenballs bereute ich ziemlich, meine auffälligen Haare nicht eher versteckt als zerstört zu haben, da niemand irgendwelche Zweifel daran hatte, was ich getragen hatte und getan habe. Zudem war es mir unangenehm, derart hervorgestochen zu haben. Rosalia versuchte allerdings energisch und positiv wie immer, mir einzureden, dass so nur wieder mal alle hätten sehen können, wie umwerfend ich aussah. Doch, auch wenn sie es sicher lieb meinte, half das nicht wirklich dabei, mich weniger unwohl zu fühlen.

 

> **Julea**

_Sie hatten es also alle geschafft. Alle hatten ihre Quest absolviert und waren mit neuen Kräften zurück gekehrt.  
 **Five of You will start the Quests  
Four of You will pass the Tests**  
Das heißt: ich werde es nicht schaffen. Mit jeder erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Quest ist der Druck auf die anderen größer geworden. Und nach Saminas Quest ist es besiegelt. Ich werde die Quest nicht schaffen._  
  
Tränen füllten meine Augen, liefen über meine Wange herab. Schon jetzt war ich eine Schande für meine Familie, ich begann zu schluchzen. Mit einem leisen Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür und Litas Kopf schob sich durch den spalt "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen weg, dann antwortete ich schnell: "Ja, alles okay." "Machst du dir Sorgen wegen deiner Quest?" Langsam ließ ich den Blick zu Boden wandern. Ich spürte wie sie sich neben mich auf die Matratze meines Bettes setzte. Sanft legte sie mir einen Arm um die schultern und flüsterte: "Hör auf! Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffst." Wir saßen noch ein paar Minuten so da, bis meine Tränen das Fließen aufgaben. Noch als wir in der Schule ankamen, war ich eine laufende Leiche und so sah ich wahrscheinlich auch aus, wie eine lebende Wasserleiche. In der Pause tigerte ich vor dem Gebäude auf und ab. Vielleicht darf ich nie mehr nach Hause, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Aber vielleicht hatte Lita recht und ich würde es schaffen, trotz Prophezeiung. Doch wenn sich diese nicht zwangsweise erfüllt, warum sollte man sie dann aufschreiben. Was wenn... "Was ist los?" Lysanders Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Was? Oh ich... ähm... alles gut." Mein gegenüber blickte mich fragend an. "Naja, vielleicht ist nicht  **alles**  gut... Hast du schon mal von jedem gesagt bekommen, dass du etwas nicht schaffen kannst und es auch auf keinen Fall schaffen wirst, egal was du tust? Und das obwohl es von extremer Wichtigkeit wäre und..." Lysander unterbrach meinen Redefluss indem er mich in eine sanfte Umarmung zog. Er ließ seine Hand durch mein schwarzes Haar gleiten. "Beruhige dich. Egal wovon du sprichst, du schaffst das. Ich glaube an dich. Ich glaube daran, dass du alles schaffen kannst,  _mon ange_." Er zog sich ein Stück zurück, blickte mir tief in die Augen. Sein gesicht näherte sich meinem immer weiter, bis...   
 **** _RING!_  
Die schulglocke ließ uns auseinander schrecken. Schnell begaben wir uns zum Unterricht. Als ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen ließ, merkte ich erst, wie schrecklich müde ich eigentlich war. Lysander hatte mir alle Anspannung genommen, deshalb kam nun meine Müdigkeit durch. Die halbe Nacht hatte ich wach gelegen und über das  _was-wäre-wenn_  nach gedacht  
Die Stimme der Lehrerin schien immer leiser zu werden...  
Es wurde immer schwerer, die augen offen zu lassen...

Ich befand mich in einer Höhle, um genau zu sein auf einer Erhöhung, die über einen großen See ragte. Mit Erstaunen blickte ich mich um, die Höhle war bestimmt zehn Meter hoch, von der Decke hingen Ranken herab, welche sich auch an den Wänden entlang schlangen. Es war magisch. Als ich mich weiter umsah entdeckte ich einen kleinen Weg, der zum Rand des Sees führte. Ich entschied mich dazu, dort zu bleiben wo ich war. Ich fühlte die Präsenz von einem alten, sehr mächtigen Wesen in dem See. Kaum einen Moment später tauchte eine riesige Schlange aus dem See auf. Ein Wassergeist.  
Es war als würde sie von innen heraus leuchten. Wasser stob in alle Richtungen als sie sich aus dem See erhob. Aus leuchtenden Augen blickte sie mich an. Dann sprach sie majestätisch:  
„ _Weiß wie Kreide,  
Leicht wie Schaum  
Weich wie Seide  
Feucht wie Schaum_“  
Die Stimme des Wassergeistes hallte von den Wänden wieder. „Was?“  
„ _Weiß wie Kreide,  
Leicht wie Schaum  
Weich wie Seide  
Feucht wie Schaum_“  
Wiederholte der Wassergeist.  _Das ist meine Quest! Ich muss dieses Rätsel lösen!_  Ich überlegte. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam mir die Antwort in den Geist. „Schnee.“ Ohne weiter auf meine Antwort zu reagieren, fuhr die Schlange fort:  
„ _Atemlos lebt es,  
kalt wie der Tod schwebt es,  
kennt keinen Durst,  
doch dennoch trinkt es,  
trägt ein Kettenhemd,  
doch nie klingt es_“  
Etwas, das nicht atmet oder durstig ist? Etwas, das sich leise wie der Tod bewegt  _doch dennoch trinkt es_. „Der Fisch“, meine Stimme klang eher fragend als antwortend, doch fuhr der Wassergeist fort.  
„ _Es ist eine süße Zauberfrucht,  
die einer umsonst zu brechen versucht.  
Nur zweie zusammen können sie brechen,  
doch kann es niemals geschehen im Sprechen;  
und wollte sie einer haschen allein,  
er haschte und schnappte ins Blaue hinein._“  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Etwas wunderbares, das nur zu zweit möglich ist? Und nichts mit reden zu tun hat? „Ein Kuss?“  
„ _Die Sonne richt’s  
die Hand bricht’s  
s’Maul isst’s  
der Fuß tritt’s_“  
Ich kannte dieses Rätsel, Lysander hatte es mir vorgetragen, zuammen mit ein paar Gedichten, als wir uns kurz vom Halloween Ball entfernt hatten. „Weintrauben“  
„ _Eines tauben Vater’s Kind,  
und doch schneller als der Wind_“  
Eigentlich wollte ich  **denken** , doch stattdessen sprudelte es aus mir heraus: „Irrlicht“. Kalt und Heiß lief es mir den Rücken hinunter. War es die richtige Antwort?  
„ _Der es macht, der will es nicht;  
der es trägt, behält es nicht;  
der es hat, der braucht es nicht_“  
Es war meine Intuition die antwortete. „Sarg.“ Die schlange neigte den Kopf, dann sprach sie erneut:  
„ _Was will jeder werden,  
was will doch keiner sein?_“  
\- „alt“  
„ _Wer es macht, der sagt es nicht,  
wer es nimmt, der kennt es nicht,  
wer es kennt, der nimmt es nicht._“  
Was könnte es sein… „Falschgeld?“  
„ _Immer ist es nah,  
niemals ist es da.  
Wenn du denkst du seist daran,  
nimmt es anderen Namen an._“  
Auch dieses kannte ich von Lysander. „Morgen.“ Die Schlange blickte mich aus ihren leuchtenden Augen an.  
„ _Der, der es sich wünscht, ist es bereits._  
Der, der’s nicht hat, mag hier wohl verzagen.  
Des Salomons Segen und auch sein Fluch.  
Baldurs Gabe bringt Rat in allen Tagen.“  
Ich überlegte minutenlang, konnte aber keinen Denkansatz finden. Ich verfiel in Panik. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Die Schlange wiederholte das letzte Rätsel. „Ich weiß es nicht!“ Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab. Ich wurde unsanft nach vorne gestoßen und landete wenige Millimeter von der Kante der Empore entfernt. Ein Wesen stand hinter mir, dessen Kopf eine Delle hatte. Es hatte ungefähr die Größe eines zehnjährigen Kindes. Unsanft packte das Geschöpf meinen Knöchel und sprang an mir vorbei hinab in den See.  
Ich wurde herab gezogen in die Tiefe des Sees. Egal wie sehr ich mich wehrte, das wesen ließ meinen Knöchel nicht los. Ich werde sterben.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hörte ich auf mich zu wehren. Wasser bahnte sich den Weg in meine Lungen. Es wurde dunkler um mich, meine Augen begannen sich zu schließen. Die Panik überkam mich.  **Ich sterbe!**  Ich strampelte müde vor mich hin, begann zu schreien. Dann senkte sich Schwärze um mich.  
Mit einem kurzen Schrei wachte ich auf. Haben sie uns etwas mitzuteilen?“, tadelte mich der Lehrer.  
Ich hatte es nicht geschafft. Ich hatte versagt. Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und lief.


	17. Kapitel 15: Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samina ist verrükt geworden. Die Sorge um Alexej hat die Erwählte des Geistes in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Nun richtet sie sich gegen die anderen Mitglieder des Circles und gegen die Aufgabe, die ihnen vom Rat auferlegt wurde...

> **Osara**

Ich seufze. "Ach thea...." Ich striegle  ihr weisses Fell. Ich hatte heute Ausfall und nutze die Zeit um Theada zu verwöhnen. Die Stimmung I'm Haus war immer schlimmer geworden. Sam redet mit niemanden mehr und die Anderen warden auch mit den Gedanken woanders. Mir persöhnlich lag noch ein Gespräch mit Sam im Magen. Nicht irgendeines.   
"Ähm samina? Ich wollte fragen ob du mir die Kugel zurückgeben kannst,sie ist mir ziemlich wichtig weißt du?" Sie sagte nichts. Ich meinte aber ein zucken ihrer Schultern zu erkennen.  
"Samina?"  
Ich wollte eine Antwort.  Plötzlich fuhr sie herum. Es jagte mir ein Riesenschrecken ein. Ihre Augen glänzten Agressiv.   
"Was zum Nebelmeer willst du verdammt noch mal?" Fauchte sie.  
Ich fasste mich und machte innerlich eine Ausatmungsübung um mich zu beruhigen. Äußerlich Hebte ich abwehrend die Hände.   
"Ich will nur meine Kugel zurück,danach werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen wenn du wünschst." erklärte ich.  
"Dann geh und hol sie dir. Nur lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe, Prinzesschen" erwiderte Samina kalt und wendete sich wieder ab und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers, wobei sie auf alt-avalonisch vor sich hin murmelt. Man hatte mir zwar alt avalonisch beigebracht aber das ihre war zu genuschelt als das ich irgendwas verstanden hatte.   
"Okay..tut Mir leid. und bitte nenn mich nicht so" Ich bin  in samjnas Zimmer gegangen,had  die kugel genommen und war Schnell wieder raus "danke"  
  
  
"Prinzesschen" sie hatte das Wort wie Gift ausgespuckt.  
"Du siehst aus wie einen Prinzessin!" Das Hatte auch Amber bei unserem ersten Treffen gesagt.  
"Denk daran du bist eine Prinzessin! Verhalte dich auch so" das hatte wiederum auch mein Hoflehrer immer wieder gesagt als ich Bogenschiessen geübt hatte.  
"Für eine Prinzessin seid ihr aber echt jung!"  
"So ein Leben als Prinzessin muss schön sein!"   
Plötzlich rasten 100 Momente auf mich ein in denen ich nur Prinzessin genannt wurde. Nie Osara.  
War ich für alle immer nur die Prinzessin gewesen? Definierte man mich über meine Status?  
Nur Alexej nannte mich OSA. Alexej......mein Körper verspannte sich bei dem Gedanken an seine Krankheit.   
  
Das Geräusch von Schritten riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich fuhr herum und sah Julea. Sie weinte.   
Was war passiert?

 

> **Samina**

Ich ging in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, wanderte zum Webstuhl, zum Fenster. Ich fand keine Ruhe. Fragen quälten mich, Zweifel. Was wenn es bereits zu spät war? Was wenn er bereits tot war? Was wenn meine Macht nicht reichte um ihn zu retten? Jene altbekannte Finsternis wogte um mich herum wie Wellen im Sturm, brandete immer höher in meinem Geist. Tausende Stimmen schrien in meinem Kopf, ein kakophonisches Orchester, dass niemals verstummte. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Fortissimo, das nie leiser wurde. Die Stimmen wurden lauter ein alles übertönendes Crescendo. Das Staccato meiner Schritte brach ab. Die Wellen brachen über mir zusammen. Ich schrie.   
Schlagartig war es still. Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte. Ich würde Alexej retten, und wenn ich Avalon eigenhändig versenken musste.  
Alexej würde leben. Oder alles andere mit ihm vergehen.  
  
Es klopfte. Ich reagierte nicht. Dann hörte ich meinen Namen. Ich sah auf. In der Türe stand Lita. Ein kaltes Halblächeln hob einen meiner Mundwinkel bei ihren Worten. "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte wirklich mit euch reden." Ich schloss für einen Moment meine Lieder. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war mein Zimmer ins Weiße verblasst und Lita stand als Glasfigur vor mir. Die Flamme in ihrem Inneren war von einem flammenden orange-rot, die Farbe von Mut und Selbstvertrauen. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und die Welt kehrte in ihren gewöhnlichen Zustand zurück. Ich schritt an Lita vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. Mein Weg führte mich zielstrebig in die kleine Halle. Jene kleine Halle in der wir erstmals von Michèl in die Welt der Menschen eingewiesen wurden.  _Und so schließt sich der Kreis_ , dachte ich.  _Hier hat es begonnen, hier wird es enden._    
Ich lächelte kalt.

 

> **Lita**

Als ich am Nachmittag wieder zurück zu unserem Haus kam und meine Tasche zu meinem Zimmer hinauf bringen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf Saminas Tür. Meine Schritte stockten. Seit wir die Neuigkeiten erhalten hatten, verließ sie kaum noch den Raum. Sie war in der Sweet Amoris Schule krank gemeldet worden und hatte sich kaum noch beim Essen blicken lassen. Nur ab und an sah man sie schweigsam an einem vorbei huschen, ohne dass sie einen auch nur eines Blickes würdigte. Generell schienen ihre Augen auf nichts irdisches zu fokussieren.   
Ich zögerte nur kurz, ehe ich anklopfte. Zwar erschien sie mir momentan recht unberechenbar, andererseits würde sie sicher erkennen, dass uns die Nachrichten alle mitnahmen und wir sie unterstützen wollten. Sie musste da nicht alleine durch. Und wenn sie sich nicht helfen ließ... Wir alle machten uns mittlerweile erhebliche Sorgen um ihr psychisches Wohlergehen.   
Als nach mehreren Sekunden keine Antwort kam, schob ich die Tür langsam auf.   
Saminas Gestalt stand mit leicht gesenktem Kopf in der Nähe des Fensters. Ihre Haltung war angespannt und strahlte eine beunruhigende Ruhe aus.   
"Samina?", fragte ich vorsichtig, "ich denke, du solltest mit uns reden."   
Seltsamerweise überraschte mich, die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich direkt reagierte, ein wenig. Doch sie hob ihren Blick und lächelte mir leicht zu. Trotz dieser Geste durchfuhr mich ein Schauer.   
Dann verblüffte sie mich abermals: widerstandslos erwiderte sie schlicht, "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte wirklich mit euch reden." Im nächsten Moment musterte sie mich für einen langen Augenblick, ehe sie wieder blinzelte und an mir vorbei glitt bevor ich weiter reagieren konnte, als die Stirn zu runzeln. Als sie sich neben mir durch die Tür schob, breitete sich die Gänsehaut von meinen Armen über meinen Rücken und den Hals hinauf aus. Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl hob ich ein wenig die Schultern und wich einen Schritt zurück.   
Ich war mir unsicher, ob sie Chaos oder Totenstille ausstrahlte.

 

> **Mabana**

Meine Zeit  hatte ich nun oft mit Ryu verbracht, der mir besonders nachts oft zur Seite stand und meinen Schlaf beruhigte. Tagsüber plagte mich die Sorge um unsere Heimat und um Samina. Niemand schien ihr helfen zu können oder zu sollen. Sie war eigentlich überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Da die anderen ebenfalls eher in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken waren, verbrachte ich alle Freizeit, die ich hatte, draußen an der frischen Luft und versuchte die letzten noch nicht all zu kalten Abende dort mit einem Buch in der Hand zu verbringen.   
Meine Gedanken ließen mich nur nicht immer. Oft schlichen sie vom Inhalt des Buches weg und sammelten sich um unlösbare Probleme und unverständliches Phänomene, die mir nachts bereits den Schlaf zu rauben drohten, wenn Ryu mir nicht beistehen und mein Geist ihrer nicht Herr werden konnte.   
Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen sie drohten, mich zu ersticken. Sie brachten mich bis an die Grenze, sodass ich mich kein wenig auf die Worte vor mir konzentrieren konnte. Rastlos stand ich schließlich auf, ließ das Buch sinken, starrte kurz auf die endlosen Wiesenflächen vor mir und rappelte mich schnell auf, um zu einem Sprint anzusetzen. Das Buch und meine Decke hinter mir lassend begann ich zu rennen und beschleunigte soweit ich konnte. Nach recht kurzer Zeit schon konnte ich das Tempo nicht länger halten und ließ mich abrupt mit dem Gesicht voraus ins Gras fallen.   
Alles, was ich wollte, war endlich etwas Luft und Freiraum in meinem Kopf zu finden.   
Doch nach einigen wenigen Sekunden, in denen ich nur die weich-scharfen Halme unter meinen Händen und an meinen Lidern fühlte, drangen sie langsam wieder zu mir durch.   
Ein Sieg war hoffnungslos.


	18. Kapitel 16: Zwei Seiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Circle ist zerbrochen, Samina droht dem Wahnsinn vollkommen anheim zu fallen. Das Schicksal Elyseas steht auf Messers Schneide...

**Der Kreis bricht**

Michèl hatte die Mädchen im kleinen Saal zusammengerufen, kurz nachdem er Saminas Schrei hörte. Draußen fiel die Nacht herein als Samina den Raum betrat. In dem Moment, in dem Michèl ihre Augen sah, kalt wie Eis und hart wie Stahl, verspürte er, zum ersten Mal seit langen Jahren Angst, nackte Angst. Während die Mädchen auf den Bänken saßen stand Samina vor ihnen allen, ihre Haltung gleich einer Königin. "Was hat das zu bedeuten, Samina?", fragte Michèl mit aller Autorität die er aufbringen konnte. Die silberhaarige Erwählte des Geistes lachte bloß kalt.   
  
"Was dies zu bedeuten hat, Michèl? Es ist vorbei. Es ist alles vorbei. Der Circle ist vorbei. Was interessiert mich Elysea? Was interessiert mich Avalon wenn alles was von Bedeutung ist längstvergehen musste wiedes Sommers Blütenpracht wenn die Winde des Herbstes wehen? Nichts hält mich hier als die sterbende Hoffnung ihn zu retten. Eine Hoffnung die so vergeblich ist wie die Hoffnung auf Sonne im arktischen Winter. Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und warten bis die Nachricht kommt das alles vergeblich war. Ich werde einen Weg finden ihn zu retten und wenn ich ganz Avalon darfür verdammen muss, dann sei es so."  
  
Samina wandte sich zu den Mädchen und fixierte Osara mit einem kalten Blick. "Und du, kleines Prinzesschen, ist es dir so gleichgültig, dass dein Bruder im Sterben liegt? Schert es dich so wenig dass er mit jedem Tag vergeht wie eine tropische Blüte in der Wüste? Oder ist es vielleicht gerade das? Willst du den verdammten Thron so sehr dass du deinen eigenen Bruder sterben lassen würdest?" Sie verstummte, drehte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu. "Samina, was soll das? Komm zurück!", forderte Michèl sie auf. Samina wandte den Kopf zu ihm. "Es ist vorbei, Michèl. Der Kreis ist gebrochen." Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.   
Wenig später konnte man das Donnern von Hufen hören, das in der Nacht verklang.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Mabana**

Nach Saminas Abgang hing kurze Zeit nur Schweigen zwischen uns.  _Der Kreis ist gebrochen._  Hoffnungslosigkeit, die schon in den letzten Tagen aufgekeimt war, machte sich in mir breit. Samina hatte anscheinend aufgegeben.  
Zumindest hatte sie uns aufgegeben und ihr Geist war in ganz andere Gefilde weiter gewandert. Was diesem nun bevor schwebte war mir ein Rätsel. Was gab es denn noch zu tun? Was konnte sie noch unternehmen?   
Trübsinnig und von der anhaltenden Stille im Raum unangenehm berührt, wandte ich mich zum Fenster und betrachtete die noch leicht rötlich gefärbten Wolken am Himmel der untergehenden Sonne. Auch sie konnten nun nicht wirklich trösten. Mein Blick wurde abgelenkt von einer Bewegung im Innenhof. Samina trat aus dem Stall, hinter ihr der silbrig glänzende Hengst, auf den sie sich in der nächsten Bewegung ohne die Hilfe eines Sattels hinauf zog und ohne weitere Umstände davon ritt.   
Sie schien tatsächlich einen Plan zu haben. Woraus auch immer dieser bestehen sollte.   
Wie gern ich nun einen Plan gehabt hätte. Die Aussichtslosigkeit erdrückte mich zunehmend und die Tatenlosigkeit müsste auch mich bald noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Vielleicht gab es ja noch einen Ausweg. Einen, den keine von uns bisher sehen konnte. Vielleicht konnte man Alexej und unsere Heimat noch retten. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, auch wenn wir sie bisher noch nicht ganz fassen konnten.  
Ich kämpfte um Ruhe, wollte weder die Hoffnung in mir aufblühen lassen, noch sie ganz schwinden sehen. Ein heikles Balance-Spiel.

 

> **Samina**

Ich ritt fort, ich wusste nicht wohin. Nur fort. Ich hatte es aufgegeben, gegen die Schatten zu kämpfen, die Finsternis in meinem Geist zu besiegen. Diese Schlacht war verloren, doch der Krieg um Alexej's Leben war noch nicht vorbei. Nein. Er hatte gerade erst begonnen. Argenteus wurde langsamer, sein rasanter Galopp wurde zu einem gemäßigtem Trab dann zu einem ruhigen Schritt. Ich sah mich um. Ich war auf einer kleinen Lichtung tief im Wald. So tief, dass das Blätterdach der Bäume rings um uns die Lichtung komplett überspannte. In den Kronen der unzweifelbar uralten Bäume - Apfelbäume, stellte ich fest, wie unglaublich passend - spannte sich ein Netz aus Brücken und Baumhäusern, wie eine längst vergessene Baumstadt. Nunja, es war etwas klein für eine  _Stadt_. Aber die Konstruktion über ihren Köpfen erinnerte sie an die Darstellungen der Feenpaläste in den altavalonischen Schriften. Ich schwang mich von Argenteus Rücken und breitete meine Flügel aus. Was scherte es mich noch, wenn jemand sie sah. Es war doch belanglos, Menschen waren dumm, wenn sie etwas sahen, dass nicht in ihr Weltbild passte, ignorierten sie es. Mit zwei Schlägen meiner Schwingen war ich in der Luft, hoch genug um auf einer der Plattformen zu landen. Ich hatte mir bei meiner Abreise nicht die Mühe gemacht, Argenteus zu stteln oder zu zäunen und so ließ ich ihn in Ruhe grasen. Der silbrige Hengst würde nicht fortlaufen, das wusste ich. Ich trat in die Hütte. Sie war wenig eingerichtet, ein rustikales Bett, ein mit halbtransparentem Leder abgedecktes Fenster, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine Kiste. Es würde reichen. Fürs Erste. Doch nun hatte ich wichtigeres zu tun. Ich musste einen Weg finden, Alexej zu mir zu holen, ihn zu heilen, zu retten. Und wenn es mein Leben kosten würde und Avalons dazu.  
  
Ich flog hinaus, hinauf in den Himmel, den Sternen entgegen. Dann öffnete ich meinen Geist und rief Salome. Das Wesen der Weisheit und Rätsel antwortete sofort. "Drei Mächte gibt's, die ohnegleichen, sie alle findest du in Mensch und Tier, wenn die Sterne stell'n die Weichen, sie öffnen die Tore zu Avalon dir", hallte ein Rätsel durch meinen Geist. "Doch vergiss nie,  ** _None of you is without fault_**." Und damit war sie wieder fort. Ich dachte einen Moment nach, dann verstand ich das Rätsel. Die Warnung ignorierte ich, als ich zurück in Richtung der Stadt flog. Ich landete im Park. Und dort waren tatsächlich noch Menschen. Ich würdigte sie keines Blickes als ich auf die spirituelle Ebene wechselte. Die flammenerhellten Glaskörper der Menschen  erleuchteten die weiße Welt um mich herum. Ich atmete tief durch und begann dann die reine, unfassbare Macht der seelen anzuzapfen, während ich mir die Fingernägel der rechten Hand in die Handfläche der Linken presste bis vier kleine, scharlachene Blutstropfen im Licht der Sterne schimmerten. Ich fokusierte meinen Geist, richtete all die Macht, die ich den Seelen entzog, die Macht meines Engelsblutes und die Macht meiner Liebe zu Alexej gen Himmel und betete, flehte, befahl und schrie den Sternen entgegen, mir die Tore zu öffnen auf dass ich meinen Geliebten zu mir holen konnte. Ich blinzelte und die Welt kehrte in ihre gewöhnliche Erscheinung zurück und ich sah, wie sich in der Höhe schillernde Tore öffneten.   
Die Tore von Avalon hatten ihre Namen nicht von irgendwo. Es gab fünf von ihnen. Die  _Nemeische Pforte_  tief im Elion-Wald, die  _Desolatera_  in der heißen Wüstensteppe Sirahna, der  _Summo Monte_  auf dem Gipfel des Kel Co'narie, des höchsten Berges von Avalon, das  _Nebula Tor_   im Nebelmeer, das Avalon umschloß, und schließlich diese. Die  _Portas Caelesti_ , die himmlischen Pforten, die in den Sternen lagen.   
Ich flog hinauf zum Tor und blickte auf die andere Seite. Wohin es sich wohl geöffnet hatte? Ich lächelte bei dem Anblick der sich mir bot. Alexejs Schlafgemach. Doch das Lächeln gefror zu Eis als ich die ausgemergelte Gestalt meines Geliebten sah. "Alexej", meine Stimme war sanft und ein wenig zögerlich, als ich in den Raum hineinrief. Er reagierte nicht. Meine Züge verhärteten sich, als ich die Pforten berührte, woraufhin er aus ihnen hinaus schwebte. Ich zog Alexej an mich während die Pforten sich schlossen und verschwanden. Mein Geliebter zeigte keine Regung. Ein Schluchzen entwich meiner Kehle.  _Nein. Es konnte - es durfte noch nicht zu spät sein!_  So schneel meine Flügel unser beider Gewicht tragen konnte, flog ich zurück zu der Baumstadt, wo ich Alexej auf das Bett niederlegte. Ich zog mir den Stuhl heran und nahm neben ihm Platz und wechselte in die Seelenebene. Die goldene, von silber, weiß und einem Hauch von indigo durchzogene, Flamme seiner Seele war fast vollkommen erloschen, die Farben matt und kraftlose. Einen weiteren schluchzer unterdrückend begann ich, die Macht meiner eigenen Seele in ihn fließen zu lassen. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung, zu sehen, wie meine Flammen, die hauptsächlich aus Tönen von Violett bestanden - Lavendel, Violet, Indigo - von silber durchzogen und von schmutzigem Braun und einem Hauch schlammigen Waldgrüns überzogen  waren, in ihn flossen, seine Flamme nährten und ihr mehr Kraft gaben.  
  
"Samina?" Meine Augen schlugen auf. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. "Alexej", meine Stimme war kaum kräftiger als seine. Ich sah in seine Augen, seine so wunderschönen Augen, in denen ganze Galaxien von Sternen versteckt schienen, die durch die verfluchte Krankheit ermattet waren. Ein Teil ihres alten Glanzes war nun in sie zurück gekehrt. "Meine Mina", murmelte Alexej. "Was tust du nur für Sachen, mein Herz?" Ich lächelte traurig. "Schlaf, mein Liebster. du brauchst deine Kraft"  
  
Das Wetterleuchten, dass meine Taten ausgelöst hatten, bemerkte keiner von uns, als ich mich zu ihm legte, unendlich erleichtert endlich wieder bei ihm zu sein.

 

> **Osara**

Ich fror ein.Ich hatte mich seit Samina den Raum verlassen hatte nicht mehr bewegt. Für einen moment hatte sich alles,alles ganz falsch angefühlt als ob..Nein das konnte nicht sein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf warscheinlich war ich einfach übermüdet. Ich konnte seit sehr lange nicht schlafen. Jedes mal wenn ich die Augen schloss sag ivh Alexejs leidendes Gesicht. Immer wenn ich Sam sah,konnte ich ihr ansehen,dass sie das Gleiche spürte. Aber ihre Fenster zur Seele waren zu. Sie hatte sich uns abgewandt.  **Meine Schuld,das ist alles meine Schuld..hätte ich mich gut mir ihr verstanden könnte m wir uns bei stehen**  Ich allein war daran schuld wenn Avalon zu Grunde ging.Alles in mir schrie,danach mit Samina zu reden aber dann spielte sich unsere letzte private unterhaltung in meinem Kopf ab und ich wusste,dass es alles nichts bringen würde. Was würde überhaupt was bringen? Sie hatte ja Recht. Es war schon lange vorbei. Ohne Samina würden wir Avalon nie retten und Alexej..ich wollte nicht daran denken.  **Meine Schuld,alles meine Schuld..**. Ich hatte kein Kontrolle über meinen Körper mehr,ich zitterte,gefangen in meinem eignen Kopf,allein mit der Wahrheit.  **Meine Schuld,alles meine Schuld** Habe ich geweint? Ich weiss es nicht.

 

> **Julea**

Samina hatte uns verlassen. Traurig blickte ich aus dem Fenster, beobachtete wie Blitze den Himmel silbergrau erleuchteten. Ich hatte versagt, ich hatte Lysander enttäuscht. Nicht einmal in die Augen blicken konnte ich ihm.  Wieder zuckte ein Leuchten über den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Dachte er wohl auf gerade an mich?  Ich zückte mein Handy, "Teufelskasten" hatte Samina ihres genannt. Ich hingegen hielt es für unglaublich nützlich, obwohl ich noch immer nicht alle Funktionen des Zauber-Dings verstand. Lysanders Nummer war eine der wenigen, die ich eingespeichert hatte. Ohne es zu realisieren hatte ich seine Nummer gewählt, erst als ich seine Stimme gehört hatte, erkannte ich was ich tat. "Julea? Geht es dir gut?" -" Ich... ich...ich hätte dich nicht  anrufen sollen", schnell wollte ich auflegen, doch Lysanders Stimme hielt mich zurück. " _Mon ange,_  bitte, leg nicht auf.  Seit du wie von der Tarantel gestochen den Klassenraum verlassen hast, haben wir kein Wort mit einander gewechselt", er war hörbar besorgt. "Ich... es tut mir Leid", mit diesen Worten legte ich auf. Weiterhin beobachtete ich die zuckenden Lichter. Warum hatte ich ihn angerufen? Es war so dumm.  _Du musstest seine Stimme  hören_. Toll, jetzt hatte ich auch noch eine Stimme im Kopf, die mich verurteilt.  _Saminas Abwendung hat dir wohl schlimmer zugesetzt als du dachtest._  
Es klopfte an meiner Tür. "Ja", ich wandte den Blick nicht von meinem Fenster ab. Die Person öffnete die Tür, betrat den Raum. Langsam schritt mein Besucher auf mich zu. In der Spiegelung erkannte ich Lysanders Gesicht. "Ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen", Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ohne weitere Worte schloss mich Lysander in seine Arme und zwang mich dadurch von der Fensterbank zu rutschen. Sanft strich er über meine Haare, "was ist passiert,  _mon ange_?" - "Ich hab versagt Lysander. Und Samina hat uns verlassen. Der Kreis ist zerbrochen. Ich hab es nicht verdient hier zu stehen, in deinen Armen."  Die Tränen kullerten nun ungehemmt aus meinen Augen, während ich meinen Kopf von seiner Brust hob, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Du hast an mich geglaubt und ich... ich hab versagt", meine Stimme brach. Mit zitternden Fingern strich Lysander mir die Tränen von den Wangen. Sein Blick verband sich mit meinen, während er noch immer sanft über meine Wangen strich, näherten sich seine Lippen den meinen. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich, als ich meine Augen schloss und Lysanders Atem sanft über meine Lippen strich.  
Zärtlich wie das auftreffen einer Schneeflocke, legte er seine Lippen auf meine.  
Und für einen kurzen Moment vergaß ich die Probleme aller Welten.

 

> **Lita**

Nur kurze Zeit nachdem ich Saminas Zimmer nach ihr verlassen hatte, hatte uns Michèl zusammen gerufen. Allerdings hatte Samina schlussendlich deutlich mehr zu sagen als er selbst.   
Oh ja, das hatte sie. Und dann ging sie. Einfach so. Und ritt davon.   
Ich konnte es nicht ganz fassen. Es war so schwer zu begreifen. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Samina innerlich verletzt war und damit stark zu kämpfen hatte - doch wie sie damit umging... Mein Blick wanderte von der Tür, durch die sie hinaus gegangen war, zu den anderen Mädchen. Oder eigentlich schon jungen Frauen, die alle ebenso verloren wirkten, wie ich selbst. Besonders Osara schien mit Saminas letzten Worten zu kämpfen.   
Meine Füße trugen mich von dem unangenehmen Schweigen weg, hinab zu den Ställen. Scheinbar um zu prüfen, ob sie und ihr Pferd wirklich verschwunden waren, denn sie stoppten davor und ließen mich schwach werden. Mit schweren Schritten strich ich an den hölzernen Wänden entlang zu meinem eigenen Gefährten und ließ mich neben ihm ins dreckige Stroh sinken.

Die anderen hatten erzählt, dass ihre Geister, Begleiter, oder wie auch immer wir sie nennen sollten, sie häufiger besuchten und oft in ihrer Nähe blieben. Das versetzte mir einen leichten Stich. Zwar hatte ich Aranzo bisher nie wirklich vermisst, aber die Vertrautheit in den Stimmen der Anderen, wenn sie von ihren Gefährten berichteten, ließ mich ein wenig neidisch werden. Besonders da wir alle uns nach Saminas Verschwinden selbst etwas zurück gezogen hatten.  
Nicht, dass ich mich nicht mit meinem verstand, es war nur... Er schien nicht besonders oft meine Gesellschaft zu suchen und war kein großer Teil meines Lebens. Ich wüsste auch nicht recht, ob ich mich im Zweifel auf seine Hilfe verlassen sollte. Vermutlich redete ich mir selbst dieses Misstrauen ein und dachte zu viel darüber nach. Es hatte mich bisher schließlich auch nicht beschäftigt und war angesichts meiner Prüfung ja auch nicht völlig unverständlich. Dennoch nahm ich mir vor, dem Phönix das nächste Mal etwas netter zu begegnen. Falls er wieder einmal bei mir vorbei kommen sollte.  
Unbewusst und erwartungsvoll glitt mein Blick zum Fenster, dessen Anblick mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Weit oben in der Ferne glitt ein Band leuchtender Farben über den Nachthimmel. Meine Finger hantierten am Fensterschloss, zogen es auf und stützen sich aufs Fensterbrett. Erstaunt blickte ich nach draußen und musterte noch eine Weile die seltsamen Lichter.  
  
  
Nach dieser Sportstunde strömten wie immer alle nach und nach durch die viel zu kleine Tür in Richtung der Umkleiden. Ich zwängte mich nach Castiel durch den Rahmen und bemerkte seinen Blick, der die Rückseite eines Mädchens auf der Treppe musterte.  
"Du scheinst ja ein sehr tiefgehendes Interesse an Frauen zu haben", kommentierte ich trocken.  
Ich war selbst überrascht, dass ich ihn so offen darauf ansprechen konnte. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre das noch nicht möglich gewesen. Scheinbar passte ich mich tatsächlich nach und nach dem lockeren Umgang zwischen Mann und Frau an.   
Überrascht drehte er sich um. Seine Schritte wurden etwas langsamer. Seine  Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, als er mich erkannte. "Ich schätze, das kann man so sagen, ja." Dann glitt sein Blick vollkommen unverblümt über meinen Körper. Seine Dreistigkeit ließ mich für einen Moment erstarren, ehe sich Ekel in mir breit machte. Er machte ein anerkennendes Geräusch. Zorn überwältigte mich. Gerade als sich sein Gesicht zu einem leicht schiefen Lächeln verzog, traf ihn mein Handrücken und schlug seinen Kopf ein gutes Stück zur Seite.   
Meine Sprachlosigkeit beschämte mich selbst und ließ mich nur noch mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück. Ich fühlte mich entwürdigt und verletzt. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn als netten Menschen eingeschätzt. Das musste ich nun wohl korrigieren. Wie konnte er auch nur denken, dass er sich so etwas leisten konnte? Bereits unbemerkt war das eine reine Unverschämtheit, seinem direkten Gegenüber jedoch... Selbst in meinen Gedanken war zwischen all der Wut nun kein Raum mehr für Sprache.   
Trotz allem schaute nun nicht nur ich fassungslos. Auch Castiel hatte sich von dem ersten Schock erholt und starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und Unverständnis an.   
Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass auch noch einige andere Schüler in der Nähe waren und zu uns rüber blickten. Mein Bewusstsein für die fehlenden Umgangsformen dieser Welt kehrte zurück, zusammen mit der Angst, ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten für meine Ausschreitung zu erwarten. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, ob ich dadurch Probleme bekommen könnte. Was, wenn ich von der Schule ausgeschlossen werden würde? Könnte das passieren? Würde das unserer Mission im Weg stehen?   
Ich riss mich widerwillig und noch nicht ganz klar zusammen: "Ich... Tut mir leid. Du hast mich provoziert. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Mühsam versuchte ich, Nachdruck in die Worte zu legen, während ich noch immer die Blicke der Umstehenden auf uns spürte. In mir kochte es allerdings und vermischte sich gemeinsam mit der Furcht vor den Konsequenzen zu einer unangenehmen Flauheit in meinem Magen.   
Unsicher fuhr ich trotzdem mit meiner Entschuldigung fort, "Bitte, verzeih. Das war unangemessen. Ich-", mitten im Satz brach ich ab. Zum Einen, da ich nicht recht wusste, was ich noch sagen sollte, zum Anderen, da Castiel eine leichte Bewegung machte, die sowohl ein Kopfschütteln als auch ein Nicken sein könnte. Die Sorge um die Folgen dessen ließen mich schlucken. Wollte er mich bei der Schulleitung melden? Konnte er mich anzeigen? Hatte ich das Gesetz gebrochen?   
Die anderen Schüler hatten sich nun in die Umkleiden zurückgezogen. Castiel machte einen Schritt von mir zurück und ging dann schweigend die Treppe hinauf. Unentschlossen sah ich ihm kurz nach, bevor ich selbst die Stufen erklomm, um mich zügig umzuziehen. Die Gespräche in der Umkleide erstarben, als sich meine Schritte näherten. Die Sorge und die Empörung blieben beide.

Bis zu meiner nächsten Stunde blieb mir nicht viel Zeit, in dieser jedoch löcherte Rosalia mich mit Fragen, die ich versuchte, möglichst freundlich abzublocken. Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Eigentlich hatte ich auch genügend andere Dinge im Kopf. Der Kreis war zerbrochen. Und niemand wusste, ob es jetzt, unvollständig wie wir waren, überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte, hier zur Schule zu gehen. Doch ich musste meine kreisenden Gedanken irgendwie aus meinem Kopf verbannen und war trotzdem hierher gekommen. Eine Entscheidung, die ich nun bereute. Ich kreiste meine Schultern, die sich jetzt, trotz fehlender Flügel ungewohnt schwer anfühlten, dann verließ ich noch vor den anderen Mädchen, die früher in der Umkleide gewesen waren, den Raum.  
Auf dem Weg zu meinem Portugiesischkurs lief ich in Viola hinein. Unsere Kurspläne führten uns in dieser Pause eigentlich täglich aneinander vorbei. Dieses Mal wirkte Viola allerding nicht nur abwesend, wie sonst auch häufig, sondern ernsthaft "neben der Spur". Und obwohl mir in dem Moment selbst zig verschiedenen Dinge durch den Kopf schwirrten, fragte ich nach. Sie hatte mich immerhin auch schon oft genug auf andere Gedanken bringen können. "Hey, alles in Ordnung? Stimmt was nicht?"  
Sie schaute mich an und machte eine unklare Kopfbewegung, "Eine gute Freundin hat mich gestern Abend angerufen und mir erzählt, dass etwas im Park passiert sei. Es stand auch in den Zeitungen. Mehrere Leute haben die Polizei gerufen, die dann vor Ort ein Dutzend Menschen gefunden haben, die alle kurz vor einem Schwächeanfall waren. Meine Freundin war eine davon. Sie hatte mir erzählen wollen, dass tatsächlich passiert war, was die Leute berichteten, in den Meldungen klang es aber eher, als hätten sie halluziniert, weil sie so erschöpft waren. Sie haben alle einen Engel gesehen, der über den Park flog und dort innehielt und dabei ihre Kraft irgendwie aussaugte. Zumindest sei die Erschöpfung dabei aufgekommen. Das erschreckende ist halt, dass sich das, was sie gesehen haben, wirklich sehr stark ähnelt... Und ich frage mich halt, was da passiert ist, dass sie das alle glauben. Warum sollten sie alle auf einmal so viel Energie verlieren?"  
Etwas sprachlos starrte ich sie an, dann begann ich zögernd, "Ich... weiß auch nicht. Das kommt mir ziemlich merkwürdig vor. Aber... es wird doch sicher einen plausiblen Grund dafür geben?"  
"Bestimmt", sie nickte wieder abwesend, "Aber wenn es so viele auf einmal gleichzeitig trifft, ist das schon seltsam." Sie schüttelte sich, "Ich kriege schon wieder Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran denke."  
Und ich erst. Die Schulglocke ertönte und ich verabschiedete mich knapp von Viola.   
Das war doch sicherlich Samina gewesen, oder? Was hatte sie denn getan? Und wofür? Und vor allem: Wie?

In der nächsten Stunde war meine Aufmerksamkeit völlig woanders. Ich bekam gerade noch mit, dass wir nun eine eigene Arbeitsaufgabe hatten und "den Text" bis nächste Woche überarbeitet bei ihm abgeben sollten, hatte aber keinen Schimmer, wovon dieser handeln sollte. Abwesend beugte ich mich über mein Blatt und versuchte, zu wirken als wolle ich etwas notieren.   
Scheinbar war Samina, nach dem sie verschwunden war, gestern völlig ausgetickt. Es klang als sei sie eine ernsthafte Gefahr gewesen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie derart rücksichtslos werden könnte. Auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit viel Schmerz konfrontieren musste. Ich haderte mit mir. War das ihr einziger Ausbruch gewesen? Hatte sie sich nun wieder beruhigt und besonnen? War sie immer noch so unberechenbar? War es nötig, dass wir sie suchten und wieder zu uns brachten? Konnten wir das überhaupt?   
Ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wo sie sich aufhalten könnte. Aber sie konnte ja auch nicht ewig fern bleiben, oder? Ich beschloss, zunächst einmal mit den anderen zu reden. Vielleicht konnten sie sie besser einschätzen oder wussten zumindest, was da passiert war.  
Kaum hatte der Lehrer die Stunde beendet, landeten meine Federtasche und der Hefter in meiner Ledertasche und ich ging zügig und zielstrebig aus der Tür. Nach wenigen Schritten wurde ich jedoch aufgehalten. Castiel stand unvermittelt vor mir. "Hey, warte." Er war nicht hinter mir aus dem Klassenraum gekommen, scheinbar war er überhaupt nicht im Kurs gewesen, und ich bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er an der Wand vor mir gelehnt hatte. Seine Stimme klang ruhig. Beziehungsweise eigentlich eher als wollte er mich beruhigen.   
Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ich schaute ihn unwirsch an, "Was?"  
"Ich wollte mich noch mal ernsthaft entschuldigen."  
"Nochmal?", ich wurde schon wieder 'ernsthaft' wütend. Dann fiel mir wieder ein, wo ich gerade hin wollte. Gerade gab es deutlich Dringenderes. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte gleichgültiger als erwartet, "Vergiss es."   
Mit einem Schritt zur Seite wollte ich an ihm vorbei in den nächsten Schulflügel, doch er hielt mich an der Schulter zurück. Ich wich aus und fuhr ihn an, konnte meine Stimme aber noch recht gut beherrschen, "Lass." Auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, was er lassen sollte.   
Nun schaute er selbst ungeduldig, "Ich will mich  _entschuldigen_."  
"Hab ich verstanden. Hab ich aber gerade keine Zeit für. Außerdem ist da nicht so viel zu entschuldigen. Du hast dich einfach respektlos verhalten." Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen gelang es mir, dabei nicht wirklich aufgebracht zu klingen. Dennoch war ich weniger begeistert von meinen nächsten Worten, "Und dennoch hätte ich dich nicht schlagen dürfen."  
Er lachte trocken, "naja".  
Dieses kleine 'naja' beruhigte mich ungemein. Scheinbar war mein Verhalten durchaus entschuldbar gewesen. Das bedeutete hoffentlich, dass das Ganze keine Konsequenzen hatte. Eine Sorge weniger. Ich versuchte, mir die Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen - dabei half unweigerlich ein Rest des Zorns, viel war aber nicht mehr nötig. Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich, ich nickte kurz knapp und wandte mich um, um nun endlich die anderen zu suchen. Manchmal gelang mir ein arrogantes Lady-haftes Benehmen eben doch gut genug.


	19. Kapitel 17: Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samina, dem Wahnsinn verfallen, hat Alexej in die Welt der Menschen geholt. Es kommt zur Konfrontation zwischen Samina und den Mädchen des Circles...

**Unausweichlich**

So standen sie nun einander gegenüber. Samina auf der einen Seite auf Argenteus, bleich, ganz in weiß gekleidet und ihre Schwingen majestätisch ausgebreitet, ihr silbriges Haar wild und ungezähmt, kaum von dem gläsernen Diadem zu bändigen, das auf ihrer Stirn ruhte. Ein Racheengel, gekommen um Seelen zu ernten wie Korn wenn das Gold des Herbstes Einzug hält. Neben ihr, etwas abseits, scheinbar lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, stützte sich Alexej am Stamm gegen die noch immer in seinen Gliedern hängende Träge der Krankheit.   
Auf der anderen Seite die vier Erwählten der Elemente, blond neben rot neben braun neben schwarz, so bunt wie Samina farblos war. Grün und Gold für die Erde, die fast alles heilen kann. Rot und Orange für das Feuer, das in jedem Herzen die Wahrheit sieht. Grau und Weißblau für die Luft, die all die Träume kennt. Blau und schwarz für das Wasser, dessen unergründliche Tiefen alles Wissen verbergen.  
  
Und doch, obwohl es vier gegen eins stand, war der Ausgang so unsicher wie die ferne Zukunft. Denn drei Elemente, gebunden von Moral und Verstand, standen allein der entfesselten Macht des Geistes gegenüber. Wären es alle vier gewesen, die Waage stünde zu ihren Gunsten, doch so konnte niemand sagen, was der Morgen bringen würde.  
  
Samina war die erste die sprach: "Es ist vorbei. Der Kreis ist gebrochen. Ich werde mir nehmen was ich brauche. Soll Élysea doch der Zeit zum Opfer fallen. Soll Avalon doch im Nebel versinken. Es kümmert mich nicht. Doch wehe euch wenn ihr versucht mich zu hindern. Ich werde für das kämpfen was mir etwas bedeutet. Und wenn ich Avalon eigenhändig in ein neues Atlantis verwandeln muss um das zu erreichen, was ich will, so sei es. Die Entscheidung ist eure. Stellt ihr euch mir in den Weg?"  
Keiner rührte sich, als sich eine schwere Stille über den Platz legte, während Saminas Drohung verhallte.  
  
"So sei es denn. Es ist Feindschaft zwischen mir und euch. Doch bedenket, es ist allein eure Schuld, das ihr Élysea in die Totengefilde vorausgeht." Saminas Stimme war schneidend und kalt als sie von Argenteus abstieg und einen Schritt auf die Mädchen zu tat.  
Und da geschah es. So schnell, dass es keiner richtig wahrnehmen konnte, bis es längst vorbei war.  
  
Als Samina den Schritt nach vorne tat, war sie nicht die einzige, die in Bewegung kam. Im selben Moment zuckte Litas Hand zu ihrem Gürtel und dann durch die Luft. Und noch während die Hand der Rothaarigen ausholte, sah Alexej ein verräterisches metallisches Blitzen. Mit der Geschwindigkeit und Kraft, die nur die schiere Verzweiflung verleiht, warf er sich nach vorne. Das Messer, das eigentlich Saminas Fleisch zum Ziel hatte, grub sich tief in seine Brust. Kraftlos sackte der Prinz zusammen, fiel in die Arme Saminas, die nur überwältigt zu Boden sinken konnte, als sich das weiße Hemd rot färbte. Tränen  fielen aus ihren Augen während ihr gewahr wurde was gerade geschehen war.  
  
Alexej flüsterte etwas kaum hörbar, bevor seine Augen langsam zuflatterten und alles Leben Saminas Blick entfloh.  
Und am Himmel erlosch Eosphoros, der strahlende Stern des Morgens, Herold der Dämmerung und Flamme der Hoffnung.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Lita**

Nach der Botschaft von Saminas Taten in der Stadt, hatten sich die anderen vier zusammen gefunden, um gemeinsam einen Weg zu finden, sie zu beschwichtigen. Osara war derart erzürnt, dass sie strikter gegen die vorgehen wollte als Mabana oder ich. Dennoch konnte ich ihre Wut nur zu gut nachempfinden. Es mussten aber vorher andere Wege gegangen werden, ehe wir in diese Richtung auch nur blicken konnten.   
Gemeinsam verließen wir die Schule. Machten uns auf den Weg zu unserem neuen Zuhause, dass nicht nur mir seit Saminas Aufbruch seltsam fremd und bedrohlich vorkam. Und ohne all zu lange Suche konnten wir unsere ehemalige Mitstreiterin nun auch bereits aus einiger Entfernung erkennen.  
Allerdings in Begleitung. Der Prinz war bei ihr. Er lehnte an einem Baum in der Nähe, regte sich nicht viel und zeigte kaum eine Reaktion als wir uns näherten. Hatte ihn die Krankheit sehr mitgenommen? Wie stand es um ihn? Und – wie war er her gekommen? Was sollte das? Wie konnte das…  
Meine Gedanken brachen ab, da sich unserer aller Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder eher Samina zuwandte, die mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen auf uns hinab schaute als würden wir gegen alles kämpfen, für das sie einstand. Worte hallten über das Gras scher zu uns hinüber. Anschuldigungen. Drohungen. Hoffnungslosigkeit. All dies erreichte mich, doch konnte ich es nicht ganz fassen. Meine Augen wanderten über die grell gleißende Gestalt, die uns für einige Zeit so nah gewesen war.  
Wie bereits kurz nach der letzten schlechten Nachricht spürte ich auch dieses Mal die Kälte in mir aufsteigen, über meine Schienbeine kriechen, meine Hüfte, meinen Rücken hinauf bis zu meinem Nacken, als ich Samina so musterte. Ich versuchte, dieses Gefühl greifen zu können, zuordnen zu können und spürte, wie aus der Kälte eisige Klarheit wurde. Entschlossenheit, die nur noch einen Weg finden würde. Meine Augen schauten in silbrige, die das gleiche Gefühl spiegelten, und ich fand zum ersten Mal vollkommen zu meiner neuen Kraft. Samina sprach weiter, doch ich wusste schon, was dieses Mal aus ihrem Mund dringen würde.   
Meine eigene Willenskraft sammelte sich, bündelte sich, fand ebenfalls nur einen Weg. Einen Weg, der den ihrigen verhindern würde.   
Die Hand wanderte zu der Schlaufe meines Gürtels, fand den Griff, als wäre er immer schon dort gewesen und zog das Messer, das ich mir vor der Suche nach ihr aus meinem Zimmer mitgenommen hatte. Man weiß nie, was kommen mag. Die weiße Gestalt, schwer zu verfehlen vor dem tiefen Grün der Wiese, regte sich.  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken, ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, hob sich mein Arm, zielsicher wie bisher noch nie und schoss in einer fließenden Bewegung nach vorn.   
Ohne den Zusammenhang zunächst fassen zu können, sah ich Alexy vor ihr stürzen, zu Boden fallen. Unnatürlich. Nicht der Krankheit wegen. Verwirrt starrte ich zu ihnen hinüber. Dann fühlte ich den Blick in ihren Augen, als sie auf ihn blickte und verstand, was auch ich nun verstand. Entsetzen und Erleichterung machten sich in mir breit.   
Auch das würde sie stoppen.

 

> **Julea**

Nach unserem Kuss hatte ich Lysander nach Hause geschickt. Zu perlex war ich, um wirklich denken zu können. Doch nach einigen Minuten wanderte mein Blick wieder zum Fenster. Das Wetterleuchten hielt an und erleuchtete den Himmel in der Farbe von Saminas Haaren. Was hatte sie getan? Konnten wir sie zurück bringen? Wäre sie wieder normal? So normal eben wie sie nun einmal ist... war. Doch noch mehr graute es mir davor, wie wir sie zu stoppen hatten, wenn es kein zurück gibt.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule mied ich Lysander. Egal wie meine Geschichte endete, aus Lysander und mir könnte niemals etwas werden. Hoffentlich konnten wir unsere Heimat retten und dann, dann würde ich dorthin zurückkehren, mein Leben hier auf der Erde zurücklassen. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss kribbelte auf meinen Lippen. Ich würde ihn zurücklassen. Aber könnte ich das? Doch das war nicht der einzig mögliche Ausgang. Was wenn wir es nicht schaffen? Wenn Avalon im Nebel versinkt? Dann könnte ich nicht mehr mit mir Leben. Auserwählt, die Quest nicht bestanden und die Mission vergeigt. Nicht einmal mir selbst könnte ich dann noch in die Augen blicken.  
  
Gemeinsam mit den anderen Mädchen verließ ich die Schule. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Anwesen.  
Nach kurzer Suche war  Samina zu sehen, sie blickte uns von ihrem Pferd aus entgegen. Als wir näher kamen erkannte ich, dass sie nicht allein war. Es war Prinz Alexej. Scheinbar lässig lehnte er an einem Baum, doch  wusste ich, dass es der Krankheit geschuldet war. Er hätte an Saminas Seite gestanden, wäre es ihm so einfach möglich gewesen. Einige Augenblicke war es still. Samina war die erste, die ihr Schweigen brach. Anschuldigungen und Drohungen flossen wie Gift über ihre Lippen. Der Ausgang dieses Kampfes war ungewiss. Sanft berührte ich den muschelförmigen Anhänger meiner Kette und schickte ein stummes Flehen in die Weiten dieser Welt. Lass dies nicht das Ende sein. "So sei es denn. Es ist Feindschaft zwischen mir und euch. Doch bedenket, es ist allein eure Schuld, das ihr Élysea in die Totengefilde vorausgeht." Samina stieg von ihrem Pferd ab und trat einen Schritt auf uns zu, doch im gleichen Moment zog Lita ihren Dolch und holte aus. Für einen Moment sah ich alles in Zeitlupe. Lita schwang den Dolch, doch traf dieser nicht sein Ziel. Stattdessen grub er sich in die Brust des Prinzen, welcher in Saminas Armen in sich zusammen fiel. Alexej flüsterte Samina etwas zu. Mein Blick wanderte gen Himmel. Der Stern des Morgens erlosch. Und mit ihm verließ das Leben Alexejs Körper.  
Niemals werde ich den Ausdruck auf Saminas Gesicht vergessen.

 

> **Mabana**

Unsere Freundin und Unterstützerin stand im gleißenden Licht und schaute bedrohlich auf uns hinab. Wir hatten nicht mehr lange gebraucht, um sie zu finden. Ihr Leuchten erhellte alles um sie her. Meine Schritte stockten für einige Sekunden, als ich den Prinzen unweit von ihr an einem der Bäume erblickte, doch als ich sah, wie entschlossen die anderen drei sich ihnen weiterhin näherten, kehrten auch meine Gedanken von der Sorge um ihn zu der Sorge um – und wegen – Samina zurück.   
Ihr nun gegenüber, wurden wir langsamer, blieben stehen. Niemand von uns hatte einen näheren Plan, was wir tun sollten. Mein Mund öffnete sich, wollten beruhigende, verständnisvolle Worte hervorbringen. Auch nach all dem war ihr Handeln und ihre Verzweiflung so verständlich, dass ich sie nicht aufgeben konnte. Doch als der erste leise Ton über meine Lippen kam, schallte Saminas Stimme bereits entschlossen und stark zu uns hinüber: „Es ist vorbei. Der Kreis ist gebrochen. Ich werde mir nehmen was ich brauche. Soll Élysea doch der Zeit zum Opfer fallen. Soll Avalon doch im Nebel versinken. Es kümmert mich nicht. Doch wehe euch wenn ihr versucht mich zu hindern. Ich werde für das kämpfen was mir etwas bedeutet. Und wenn ich Avalon eigenhändig in ein neues Atlantis verwandeln muss um das zu erreichen, was ich will, so sei es. Die Entscheidung ist eure. Stellt ihr euch mir in den Weg?“  
Die Frage hing in der Luft für wenige Sekunden, in denen ich ihren tatsächlichen Verrat, ihren Zorn noch nicht verarbeiten konnte. Dann hörte ich bereits ihre nächsten Worte, „So sei es denn. Es ist Feindschaft zwischen mir und euch. Doch bedenket, es ist allein eure Schuld, dass ihr Élysea in die Totengefilde vorausgeht.“  
Ungläubig beobachtete ich, wie sie auf uns zukam und zu einem Schlag gegen uns alle ansetzte.  Ich machte einen Schritt vor, wollte sie stoppen, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie. Dann hörte ich neben meinem rechten Ohr ein Sirren, dass mich kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Samina sackte in sich zusammen, vor ihr Blut. Verwirrt starrte ich nach vorn, erkannte Prinz Alexy in ihren Armen, und verstand, dass er getroffen war. Ich stürzte nach vorn.

 

> **Osara**

Die blonden Haare wehten in Bewegung,während die Hüterin der Erde nach vorne stürmte. Hüterin der Erde. Osara war verstummt. Genauso wie die Liebe in Saminas und Osaras Augen. Als wir die Nachricht erhalten hatten,war Chaos in mir ausgebrochen hundert Gedanken,Vorwürfe,Hass,Lösungen. Aber als die Augen der Prinzessin,Alexej fanden wich auch der letzte nebolöser Schimmer,einer klaren Gefühlszertrückenden Wut. Wie in einem Film,sah ich Saminas rede zu. Sofort kam Bewegung in die Reihen der erwählten von Avalon. Etwas Durchschnitt die Luft,nicht Schrei,nein immer noch hing die Übelkeiterregende Stille über Seelen und Szenerie. Nein,es war eine einfache Bewegung. Und Blut,wunderschönes Rot drang aus meines Halbbruders Körper.   
Ein undefinierbarer Schrei Durchschnitt meine Kehle und wie in einem Klischee-Film drückte ich mich aus dem Kreis um zu Alexej zu gelangen. Tränen traten aus meinen Augen,obwohl innerlich alles sich seltsam taub anfühlte.  
_Heilen! Heilen! Ich kann,werde,MUSS ihn heilen!_  
rannten mir aus meinem tauben Mund in einen leisen Gemurmel. Den Racheengel ignorierend,gäbe ich meinen Tauben Knien nach und ließ ich meine Finger über seinen Verletzten Körper tanzen als würde er gleich verschwinden. Süchtig und Verzweifelnd nach jeder Berührung.   
_Bitte,Bitte,liebe Erde geb mir die mir bestimmte Macht. BITTE LASS MICH MEINEN BRUDER HEILEN!_  Ich spürte langsam aber sicher wie eine eigenartige Wärme in meinen Fingern auskroch und durch sie entwich. Die Augen,die ich in forcierter Konzentration geschlossen hatte,öffneten sich wieder in Hoffnung.   
Nur um seinen verblutenden Köroer zu begegnen. Sofort zerstachen hundert Zweifel  meine Konzentration.   
_Was wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Ich mache das zum ersten Mal,wie kann ich überhaupt wissen was ich tuen soll? Das ist alles meine Schuld...Was  wenn Alexej stirbt? Was wenn.._. Langam aber sighed verschwand das warme Gefühl aus meinen Finger um einer beklemmenden Kälte in meinem Herzen zu weichen.   
Aber nichts passierte. Seine Augen blieben zu.  
„Bitte Alexej..wach auf!“ betete ich leise und plötzliche entkam mir ein tränenerstickter Schrei,  
„ALEXEJ BITTE!“   
Aber nichts passierte.   
Mich innerlich taub und wehrlos fühlend schaute ich mit tränenverschwommenen Augen hoch zu Samina,Alexejs Geliebten.   
Ihre Augen zogen mich in das kalte schwarze Loch das ich verdiente.

 

> **Samina**

Ich sah es nicht kommen. Sah nicht die Hand die zum Gürtel fiel, sah das Aufblitzen des Dolches. Sah nicht wie Bewegung in Alexej kam. Ich sah es nicht kommen. Und jetzt lag mein Geliebter sterbend in meinen Armen. Tränen rannen ungehindert über mein Gesicht und doch war ich von einer unnatürlichen Stille umgeben.  
  
Alexejs kaum hörbare Worte drangen an mein Ohr. "Weine nicht, mein Herz. Es musste so kommen. Das Schicksal kann man nicht aufhalten." Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Das Schicksal kann mich mal." Die Worte waren ungewohnt für meine sonst so gehobene Ausdrucksweise, aber sie waren nichtsdestotrotz treffend. Alexejs Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Es musste so kommen, Mina. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich. Nimm meine Lebenskraft. Du wirst sie brauchen." Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. "Ich würde dir die Seele rauben." "Es ist kein Raub. Mein Herz und meine Seele sind dein. Für immer. Bitte Samina." Ich nickte.  
Abwesend gewahrte ich Osara neben mir. Was immer sie versuchte, es war nutzlos. Alexejs Augen schlossen sich langsam. Ich hörte Osaras Schrei bereits nicht mehr als ich mich zu Alexej hinunterbeugte, meine Lippen in einem letzten Kuss auf seine legte und mit einem Wimpernschlag in die Seelenebene eintauchte. Alexejs Flamme flackerte vor mir, nigte sich meiner zu wie von einem unwirklichen Wind getrieben. Schweren Herzens zog ich sie zu mir, sog sie in meinen eigenen Körper. Anders als ich erwartet hatte ertrank sein goldenes Farbenspiel nicht in den dunklen Tiefen meiner Flammen sondern schob sich zwischen die strahlenden Violetttöne und die Schlammigen Farben die es dämpften, legte sich um meine innere Flamme wie eine Umarmung. Wärme durchströmte mich und es war fast als wäre alles nur ein böser Traum und wenn ich die Augen aufschlüge, läge ich in Alexejs Armen. Doch es war kein Traum und ich würde nie wieder in Alexejs Armen liegen.  
"Leb wohl, mein Spiegelmädchen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Ich liebe dich" Mit diesen Worten, geflüstert gegen meine Lippen, die noch immer auf seinen ruhten, verhauchte Alexejs letzter Atemzug und der letzte Schimmer seiner Flamme löste sich von seinem Körper und schlang sich in einer tröstenden Umarmung um mein Herz.  
  
Alexej war tot. Langsam richtete ich mich auf, ihn noch immer in meinen Armen haltend. Ich konnte nicht loslassen, auch wenn mein Verstand wusste, dass dies nur noch eine leere Hülle war. Wie mit der törichten Hoffnung der Verzweifelten blickte ich zum Himmel, dorthin wo Eosphoros, der Morgenstern leuchten sollte. Alexejs Stern. Doch da war nur tiefe, dunkle Leere. Alexej war tot. Und es war meine Schuld. Welch grausame Strafe für meine Taten. Salome hatte mich gewarnt.  _Doch vergiss nie, **None of you is without fault**_. Und meine Arroganz und Unbedachtheit war mein Fehler. Und jetzt hatte dieser Fehler mich das wichtigste gekostet, das ich kannte. Etwas in mir zerbrach.

 

* * *

 

 

**Schachfiguren**

Höhnischer Beifall schallte von scheinbar überall her. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Schatten sammelten sich am Rand der Lichtung, formten eine vage humanoide Form. Ein kaltes Lachen löste den Beifall ab. Samina versteifte sich, klammerte sich an die Leiche ihres Geliebten wie an einen Rettungsring. Sie kannte diese Stimme.  
  
"Ah, besser als jede griechische Tragödie. Nicht einmal Shakespeare hätte ein besseres Ende schreiben können, als ihr es gerade getan habt. Der Circle, die Retter von Élysea. Ein Haufen junger Mädchen, von denen eine nicht einmal ihre Kräfte hat und eine andere den Schatten anheim gefallen ist. Oder zumindest sehr bald sein wird." Die Form verfestigte sich, ein Mann, ein Engel den Schwingen auf seinem Rücken nach zu urteilen. Sein Schattenhaftes Gesicht wandte sich Samina zu. "Ist es nicht so,  _Samina_?" Ein leises Zischen kam von der Auserwählten des Geistes.   
Ein dunkles Lächeln auf dem Gesichtslosen Antlitz sprach der Schatten weiter. "Ich sollte euch wohl danken. Eure lächerliche kleine Fehde hat den ach so wunderbaren Prinzen aus dem Weg geräumt. Mit Arthur seit Jahren tot steht mir nun Nichts mehr im Wege. Oder denkt ihr, eine Gruppe Kinder wie ihr könnte mich aufhalten?"  
  
Der Schatten war dabei  sich aufzulösen, da sprach Samina.  
"Finsternis, ich kenne dich. Dein Name ist Morgwen."  
Dann war der Schatten verschwunden und der Himmel klarte auf.


End file.
